Los mil y un besos
by AzCevFan
Summary: Nueva historia! Ya que en mi país están repitiendo "las mil y una noches" se me ocurrió esta que se trata de algunos besos robados entre Sehrazat y Onur, escenas en las que pudo existir ese beso y no ocurrió. Tomaré una escena por capítulo, ese es mi desafío, que espero ustedes disfruten!
1. Chapter 1 El proyecto

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. Se trata de algunos besos robados entre Sehrazat y Onur, escenas en las que pudo existir ese beso y no ocurrió. Tomaré una escena por capítulo, ese es mi desafío, que espero ustedes disfruten. Para vos, amiga, que siempre estás en todas y apoyándome en mis locuras! Gracias!**

**Capítulo 1 "El proyecto"**

Onur se quedó mirando a Sehrazat durante un rato largo mientras trabajaba en el proyecto que le había encargado. Ya no era una novedad que él se sintiera atraído por la belleza singular de su arquitecta "premiada", pero él no era de los que reconocían a las mujeres por tener más de dos cualidades, belleza e inteligencia. A ella se le había agregado una más, el halo de misterio que la envolvía. Esa era una de las cosas que más le llamaban la atención de ella, que se sentía a la vez tan cercana y tan distante…

Ella recibió una llamada en su móvil y Onur perdió sus ojos en la curva de su cuello, cubierto por la polera blanca que llevaba puesta. No escuchó lo que decía, pero la forma en que hablaba y la cadencia de su voz lo mantuvieron atento, interesado.

Se imaginó arrebatado, besándola hasta cansarse. Seguramente, por su temperamento, ella era apasionada en todo, aunque por momentos pareciera frágil, sumisa. Su forma de mirar lo decía todo. Aunque con palabras, ella buscara reforzar la idea del extremo respeto y la obediencia.

Intentó pensar en algún indicio de que ella sintiera algo parecido a lo que él estaba sintiendo y quiso imaginarse algún gesto, alguna palabra que se lo indicara…

Hizo que se acercara y se sentó junto a ella. Le pidió que le mostrara el plano en el que trabajaba para poder corregir aquellos problemas que había visto… como si eso fuera tan relevante en este momento…

Onur le marcó un problema del plano y la notó algo distraída. Ella usualmente, aunque no hiciera mucho que la conocía, tenía esa actitud respetuosa y seria, totalmente profesional, pero ese día no era así, estaba vulnerable, y distraída…

Se preguntó por qué le importaba tanto la actitud de esa mujer, si después de todo ella era eso, solo una mujer… igual a todas, pero tuvo que reconocer, en el fondo de su corazón, que había notado que ella no era igual a todas…

Ella dijo algo y se perdió en sus ojos. Él no pudo comprenderla, su mente vagaba, recordando el momento en que los habían presentado. Bennu la había recomendado a la empresa y cuando él la vio entrar, no pudo reprimir una sensación en todo su cuerpo que encendió todas las alarmas. Ella apenas lo había mirado y él quiso acercarse, protegerla, amarla. Hacía demasiado tiempo que eso no le ocurría…

-Don Onur…- repitió ella, que seguía mirándolo.

-Dime…- dijo él con una voz totalmente distinta y ella humedeció sus labios, y miró los de él brevemente.

Onur quiso desviar la mirada, pero falló miserablemente y cuando quiso acordar, su mano estaba en la cara de ella, acariciándola suavemente y ella lo miraba con una mezcla de timidez y algo más, algo indescifrable que lo animaba a seguir adelante. Onur no podía apartar los ojos de los de ella… no podía hacerlo…

-Dime, Sehrazat…- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella los entreabrió, insegura de si podría hablar o que quería decirle.

-Le… le hablaba de los planos… del problema de los espacios…- le dijo acariciando con su suave aliento los labios de él que estaban tan cerca.

-¿Qué ocurre con los espacios? - fue la exhalación de él y ella se agitó un poco.

-Pueden… pueden arreglarse…- le dijo nerviosa.

-Me alegra… tú siempre solucionas todo…- le dijo él rozándola apenas.

-Trato de cumplir con mi trabajo…- le dijo ella y entrecerró los ojos, ya sin fuerzas para resistirse.

-Lo haces muy bien… Sehrazat…- dijo y capturó sus labios con los de él y la sintió temblar.

La tomó de la cara y acarició sus mejillas con sus pulgares mientras ahondaba el beso con suavidad, se sentía desesperado, pero no había ni un solo rastro de esa desesperación en el beso que le estaba dando a ella…

Sehrazat suspiró y él sintió que quería que el beso terminara. Deslizó una mano y tomó la mano de ella, separó sus labios y la miró de cerca. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio que ella acercaba la cara a la de él, como si siguiera deseando que él la besara. Evidentemente se había equivocado.

Ella se mordió el labio con deseo, pero fue tan imperceptible que él creyó que se lo había imaginado.

Intentó decir algo, pero no pudo y cuando ella miró otra vez sus labios, volvió a besarla con mayor ímpetu.

Sehrazat volvió a suspirar en el beso y él sintió las manos de ella buscándolo con timidez. Lo tomó de la camisa para acercarlo un poco a ella y, cuando él comenzaba a conformarse con ese pequeño gesto de aprobación, lo sorprendió cuando comenzó a responderle los besos.

Onur quiso separar su boca de la de ella solo para poder ver sus ojos. La había maltratado tanto ese último tiempo, sin embargo, ella se estaba entregando a ese beso confiada y él no podía creer todas las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo…

Fantaseó con una sonrisa de ella en cuanto sus bocas se separaran. Igualmente, cualquier cosa que pasase, sería un tema aparte, porque ese momento valía cualquier consecuencia…

El beso, increíblemente, continuó, porque ninguno de los dos parecía querer terminarlo. Onur se imaginó tirando de ella para sentarla sobre sus rodillas, sus manos llegando a toda su piel y ella reaccionando a sus caricias, suspirando y diciéndole palabras de aliento en su oído para que siguiera adelante.

Fue ella quien terminó separando su boca de la de él, unos minutos después y desvió la mirada con algo de timidez.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y ella lo miró. Sus ojos oscuros, más que nunca, por el deseo que inevitablemente se había apoderado de ella.

-Don Onur… esto… no debió haber pasado…

-No… pero pasó…- dijo él mirando sus labios, preguntándose cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera a sentirlos bajo los suyos.

-Lo siento…

-Yo no… para nada… quise hacer esto desde que te conozco…

-Don Onur…

-Entiendo… soy tu jefe, tú mi empleada… entiendo…- dijo él y se separó un poco de ella porque temía volver a caer en la tentación y besarla hasta quedarse sin oxígeno.

-Hasta mañana… - dijo ella luego de recoger sus cosas rápidamente y huir de su oficina…

Sehrazat caminó por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera y lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su corazón. Tocó sus labios algo hinchados por los besos de él y suspiró. Qué difícil sería poder verlo todos los días sin acordarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir…

* * *

**Bueno, he aquí el primer beso, recuerden que trataré de elegir una escena por capítulo, y que no siempre la historia se ajustará a lo que sigue. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por darle un oportunidad. Nos vemos en el próximo...**


	2. Chapter 2 La llegada tarde

**En este capítulo me tomé la libertad de hacer un cambio. En medio de la discusión por la llegada tarde de Sehrazat, entra Kerem en la oficina y trata de calmar las aguas, esto en mi historia no ocurre. Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 2 "La llegada tarde"**

Onur se reclinó en su asiento del escritorio y apretó los labios. Por un lado, estaba enojado porque Sehrazat no había aparecido a la reunión, ¿qué se pensaba esa mujer? ¿qué podría hacer lo que quisiera porque había dormido con él? Se puso de pie y miró por la ventana… ¿acaso se iba a demorar más?

Por otro lado, él se había ilusionado con volver a verla porque la noche que habían pasado juntos, más allá de todo, había sido inolvidable para él… hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan conectado físicamente a alguien, y tenía que reconocer que le pasaban muchas cosas cuando ella estaba cerca, aún antes de esa noche juntos…

Escuchó golpes en su puerta y trató de serenarse, cualquier cosa que sucediera, tendría que hacerse cargo y aunque sabía que todos los empleados conocían sus crisis de temperamento, no quería parecer un ogro… como más de uno pensaba que era… _incluida Sehrazat_…

La vio aparecer por la puerta con la mirada hacia abajo. Ya estaba representando el papel de empleada sumisa. Onur sintió ira, claro… era más fácil representar ese papel que decir, no vine porque no quise… porque no me importa, porque hago lo que quiero contigo…

Ella dejó sus cosas sobre un sillón sin decir palabra y él no pudo seguir en silencio.

-¿Dónde estaba? - le preguntó con enojo- teníamos una reunión a las nueve y media…- dijo y se quedó mirándola.

-Lo siento… tenía algo que hacer- dijo ella y apenas lo miró. Su expresión sumisa ya no lo era tanto y Onur sintió que ella aprovechaba la incómoda situación entre ambos.

-¿Ah, sí? - dijo él caminando hacia donde ella estaba- ¿haciendo inversiones en la bolsa?

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? - dijo Sehrazat con incomodidad y él ya estaba frente a ella.

-Señorita…- le dijo mirándola con una mezcla de pasión y enojo- el que hayamos pasado la noche juntos no le da derecho a sobrepasarse ¿está conciente de eso?

-¿Qué? - la expresión de ella cambió de culpa a enojo cuando él terminó de hablar.

-Usted puso como condición que no afectaría el trabajo ¿acaso se olvidó de eso? - Onur estaba herido pero la mirada de ella era tan fuerte que casi no podía sostenérsela.

-Cuide sus palabras…- le dijo ella y él miró hacia otro lado.

-Usted está a la cabeza del proyecto de Dubai… es un proyecto muy grande, no puede interferir su vida privada en esto, espero que lo entienda bien… sino…- le dijo escapándose, volviendo hacia su escritorio y casi sin mirarla.

-¿Quiere que renuncie inmediatamente? - le preguntó ella interrumpiéndolo.

-Nadie le ha pedido que renuncie…- dijo con enojo él.

-Pídamelo y me voy, señor…- dijo ella.

-Tú quieres que yo sea el malo en toda esta cuestión, quieres hacer lo que te plazca porque total…- el tono de él cambió totalmente, aunque seguía enojado no pudo mantener la distancia que había querido sostener desde el principio.

-¿Usted cree que yo usaría eso para manipularlo? Evidentemente no me conoce… y no importa… si quiere le presentaré mi renuncia, total, aún estoy en período de prueba…- le dijo enojada.

Onur se quedó mirándola un instante y recordó la suavidad de su cabello cuando él se atrevió a deslizar sus dedos por él la noche que compartieron.

-Claramente no te conozco…- dijo él en voz más baja y se acercó otra vez a ella, y se acordó de sus ojos, del aroma de su piel...

-¿Entonces… qué quiere que haga? Dígamelo y terminemos con esto…- dijo ella en el mismo estado de enojo.

-No quiero tu renuncia… quiero que te hagas cargo de tus obligaciones… sin excusas…- él ya estaba frente a ella otra vez…

-No son excusas… realmente tuve algo que hacer…- dijo y sintió los dedos de él sobre su brazo y se erizó. Recordó las caricias de él sobre su piel, intensas y a la vez tan cálidas…

-Sehrazat… creí que no volverías…-le dijo en voz más baja y se perdió en su mirada. Su expresión había cambiado totalmente.

-Habíamos quedado en que esto no afectaría el trabajo… mi intención es cumplir... solo tuve una complicación…

-Solo fue una complicación…- repitió él sin soltarla y ella tiró un poco de su brazo.

-Así es…

-Entonces no te arrepientes…- dijo él y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿De qué me habla? Le expliqué que fue una complicación…

-No me refiero a eso…- dijo él y ella reconoció la misma mirada que aquella noche.

-Don Onur… estamos en el trabajo… dijimos que aquí no mezclaríamos las cosas…

-Sehrazat…- dijo y ella miró sus labios.

-Esto está mal…- dijo y trató de mirar para otro lado.

-¿Por qué no puedo comprender esto? Dímelo…

-¿No puede comprender? Señor… usted me pagó para pasar la noche conmigo…- dijo ella en voz baja, estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi se tocaban.

-Lo hice… lo hice porque te deseo desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿por qué lo hiciste tú?

-Porque necesitaba el dinero… es todo… - ella no quería seguir hablando de eso…

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué quiere decir? Somos adultos, tenemos un trato…

-Tenemos un trato que me cuesta cumplir…

-Tendría que haberlo pensado antes… ¿no cree?- le dijo ella con algo de fastidio.

-Sí… lo creo… ¿pero sabes qué? No puedo olvidarme de eso… no puedo olvidarme del aroma de tu piel, ni de tu boca… no puedo, aunque me enoje… aunque quisiera odiarte…

-Don Onur… creo que será mejor que me vaya… que deje el proyecto… que renuncie…

-No… no…- dijo y con su otra mano tocó su cara, acariciándola.

Sehrazat lo miró a los ojos con tristeza, sentía vergüenza, rabia también… y deseo… lo vio mirando sus labios y quiso escaparse, pero era demasiado tarde…

Él soltó su brazo con una caricia y la tomó de la cara con suavidad, no había nada de imposición allí y ambos lo supieron.

Ella se perdió en sus ojos unos instantes y luego se enfocó en sus labios que se acercaban lentamente.

-Don Onur…

-Shhh… no te vayas… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

-Pero…- dijo y él no la dejó continuar, sus labios la acariciaron suavemente primero y luego, al ver que ella no lo empujaba ni lo rechazaba, se fueron intensificando.

Onur la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ahondaba el beso y ella se dio el lujo de suspirar. Este beso no tuvo nada que ver con los que habían compartido la noche anterior.

Sehrazat se olvidó por un momento de todo lo malo y de lo incómodo y se abandonó al beso. Sin embargo se reprimió de responderle porque no quería quedar en evidencia…

Él separó su boca de la de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella no pudo sostener la mirada mucho tiempo e inspiró hondo…

-No te vayas… por favor…- le dijo él y ella asintió y tomó sus cosas para salir apurada de la oficina…

Onur se quedó mirándola y reprimió el instinto de ir tras Sehrazat para besarla hasta donde se lo permitiera… lo único importante era que ella no se fuera…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Pronto habría más! Gracias por leer! **


	3. Chapter 3 La cena con los empresarios

**Esto ocurre durante la cena con los empresarios, luego de que Sehrazat se levantara para ir al baño y llamara para saber sobre su hijo, Onur la encuentra en su camino y esto es lo que pasa...**

**Capítulo 3 "La cena con los empresarios"**

Sehrazat vio bajar las escaleras a Onur y sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba. No quería que él la escuchara hablar, pero necesitaba saber como estaba su hijo.

Él cruzó la mirada con la de ella y Sehrazat se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer, se notaba que estaba buscándola y que ahora que la había encontrado no tenía excusas…

-Bueno… te dejo… hablamos…- dijo de manera lo más impersonal posible mientras él escuchaba.

-Quiso decirle algo, pero la mirada de él era tan intensa que no pudo. Él se acercó a ella, buscando entablar una conversación. Miró hacia todos lados…

-Este es un restaurante muy famoso, ¿sabías?

-No me gusta su arquitectura…- dijo ella con una leve sonrisa luego de observar el lugar como él lo había hecho.

Sehrazat quiso escaparse y volver a la mesa, seguramente él tendría que ir al baño y no podría seguirla, por lo que se liberaría unos minutos de estar sentada a su lado fingiendo que nada ocurría…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y la tomó del brazo con suavidad, pero impidiendo que ella se fuera.

-Don Onur…- le dijo ella e inconscientemente humedeció sus labios, la mirada de él seguía siendo bastante intensa y Sehrazat estaba comenzando a sentirse algo nerviosa.

-Te estaba buscando… creí que… que…

-Estoy bien… gracias…- ella decidió que no quería seguir escuchándolo.

-Bien…- dijo y ella hizo el ademán de soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Don Onur…

-No quiero que estés incómoda conmigo…

-Es un poco difícil por como se han dado las cosas…- ella miró para abajo.

-No quiero que estés enojada conmigo…

-Don Onur… por favor…- dijo y miró brevemente sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos y de repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él. No era que estaban tocándose, pero estaban los suficientemente cerca como para sentirse incómoda.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y levantó su mano y acarició su brazo con los dedos.

Sehrazat sintió que su piel se erizaba ante el cálido contacto de él y trató de disimularlo. No quería ser brusca porque se daba cuenta de que él intentaba acercarse a ella, pero tampoco quería permitírselo, no podía haber más errores entre ellos y permitirle acercarse sería un grave error…

-Creo que nos están esperando…- dijo en un arranque, rogando que él aceptara sus excusas y la dejara salir huyendo de todas las sensaciones que él despertaba en ella...

-Están entretenidos…- dijo Onur y sonrió.

-Don Onur…- dijo ella incómoda.

-Sehrazat… por favor estemos bien…

-Estamos bien… si usted no comienza a tratarme mal por cualquier cosa que hago…

\- Tengo un mal temperamento… lo siento...

-Y yo soy su empleada… un blanco fácil…

-No digas eso… para mí eres mucho más…- dijo él y la atrajo un poco hacia él. Ella entreabrió sus labios un momento y volvió a mirar los de él, tenían como un imán para ella…

-Aquí viene la parte en que le pregunto ¿cuánto más? ¿quién soy para usted? Pero descuide… soy ubicada…- dijo ella e inspiró hondo, deseando que él se ofendiera por su desubicación y la dejara ir.

-Si te interesa podría contestarte esa pregunta…

-No… no debería interesarme… y no se preocupe por mí… estoy bien…- ella ya se había arrepentido del comentario.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y se acercó a ella, sus labios casi rozándola- déjame estar cerca de ti…

-¿Para qué? - pudo decir ella, no era que no supiese la respuesta, solo quería salir del paso.

-Porque lo necesito… lo necesitaba antes y luego de la otra noche…

-Don Onur… nosotros tenemos un arreglo… por favor recuérdelo…

-Tus ojos dicen totalmente lo contrario que tus palabras…- dijo él con convencimiento.

-¿Ah si? - dijo ella algo divertida, le resultaba gracioso que él creyera que la conocía mas que ella misma.

-Así es… tus ojos me piden que me acerque, que no te lastime… pero que me quieres cerca… ¿me equivoco? - le preguntó y ella apretó los labios.

-Totalmente…- dijo ella y volvió a humedecer sus labios cuando lo vio acercase, casi lista para recibirlo

-Estás mintiendo…- dijo él respirando cálidamente sobre sus labios y, luego de esperar por su rechazo, cuando esto no ocurrió, se inclinó para besarla.

Al principio ella lo dejó hacer, y Onur la besó suavemente, testeando sus labios, probándolos delicadamente, intentando vencer su resistencia…

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y en el momento en que creyó que él se separaría de ella, sintió sus manos deslizándose por sus brazos hasta sostener su cintura, para acercarla más a él y recordó el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo aquella noche…

Onur siguió besándola, esta vez un poco más intensamente y ella suspiró, sin poder evitarlo.

Él la empujó suavemente contra la pared y ahondó el beso cuando ella le permitió el acceso a su boca…

El estímulo fue tanto que ella lo abrazó y comenzó a responderle. Al principio manejando un poco el ritmo y la cadencia del beso, luego, un poco más intensamente, ahondando ella misma el beso, explorando su boca con ansiedad…

Onur se detuvo en seco, deseaba seguir besándola y experimentando todas las sensaciones que ambos tenían en ese momento, pero no estaban en el lugar indicado y estaba seguro de que ella se arrepentiría y se lo echaría en cara.

Apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y la miró de cerca…

-No puedo quitarte de mi cabeza…- le dijo agitado y ella asintió.

-No… no puede ser… - dijo en el mismo estado que ella e inconscientemente lo buscó con sus labios.

-Si vuelvo a besarte no podré dejar de hacerlo y vendrán a buscarnos… se que me arrepentiré de esto… ya estoy arrepentido…- dijo y cuando estaba a punto de separarse de ella, Sehrazat lo tomó del cuello y lo besó.

El beso no duró demasiado, pero lo suficiente como para que él se mantuviera un momento más allí con ella.

-Lo siento… - dijo ella.

-No lo sientas… algo está pasando aquí…

-No es nada… don Onur… a veces me siento sola… a veces…

-¿Qué?

-Nada… no importa… finjamos que esto no ocurrió, por favor… respetemos nuestro trato…

-Sí…- dijo él recuperando la compostura y separándose de ella.

-Yo… iré a la mesa… espere un momento antes de hacerlo usted…

-Iré a recomponerme…- dijo él y ella asintió.

Sehrazat se mordió el labio cuando subía las escaleras mientras se repetía a sí misma cuan loca debía estar para haber respondido los besos de ese hombre que era ridículo no reconocer que le atraía, pero que compartía con ella una historia que era mejor olvidar…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto habrá más! Gracias por seguir esta historia!**


	4. Chapter 4 La noche en Dubai

**Esta es la famosa escena del ascensor en Dubai, la diferencia aquí es que Onur no le propone pagarle para pasar otra noche juntos sino que trata de arreglar las cosas, espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 4 "La noche en Dubai"**

Onur caminó al lado de Sehrazat luego de despedirse de los árabes. La miró de costado y se animó a hablarle.

-Subamos a la azotea por un trago…- dijo y ella lo miró pensativa.

-Si me permite voy a subir a mi pieza…- dijo ella en tono neutro.

-Pero es temprano…- dijo protestando él cuando llegaron al ascensor.

-Estoy un poco cansada…- dijo ella para quedar políticamente bien, no quería compartir nada más con él.

Onur se quedó mirándola y ella miró hacia el costado, algo incómoda.

-Bueno… -dijo solamente y la puerta del ascensor se abrió.

Él inspiró hondo. Se sentía mal, derrotado, no lograba que ella lo perdonase. Aunque no estuviese seguro de qué era lo que tenía que perdonarle...

Entraron y ella se quedó mirando al frente…

Onur se perdió en las facciones suaves y femeninas de su perfil y deseó que las cosas fuesen distintas. Imágenes de la noche que habían vivido juntos se agolparon en su memoria y él decidió no prestarles atención, le interesaba más tenerla enfrente y observarla que recordar esa noche que había sido tan especial para él, a pesar de todo…

-Sehrazat… -le dijo en voz baja y ella lo miró. Se la notaba nerviosa, algo distante y él quiso volver el tiempo atrás para no cometer ningún error con ella.

-Dígame…- dijo ella por compromiso.

-¿De verdad no quieres ir a tomar algo? Si no quieres alcohol podrías tomar un café… me gustaría charlar un rato contigo…

-Le dije que estoy cansada, don Onur… por favor discúlpeme…

-Pero…

-Podríamos hablar mañana durante el desayuno… y tenemos el vuelo…

-Sehrazat…- dijo y cuando vio que ella se seguiría negando actuó por impulso y detuvo el ascensor.

-¿Qué hace? - ella parecía asustada y molesta al mismo tiempo, pero trató de serenarse.

-Te dije que necesito hablar contigo… no demorará mucho… te lo prometo…- el trató de infundirle confianza, como si lo que había hecho no fuese tan importante.

-Esta no es la forma…- ella no llegaba a comprenderlo, había veces que parecía un caballero, otras un bruto, machista…

-Lo es cuando te niegas a cada intento mío…

-Hable rápido porque gritaré y lo dejaré mal ante todos…- dijo ella mirándolo con rabia.

-Quiero que me perdones… por favor… - él cambió la forma, el tono era casi de ruego y ella sintió que su piel se erizaba.

-No me parece que haya elegido el camino correcto haciendo esto…

-Es cierto… pero no sé como hacer…- le confesó en voz más baja.

-Don Onur… yo soy su empleada, ¿por qué le importa tanto mi perdón? - quiso saber ella.

-Sehrazat… no me lastimes más…

-¿Yo lo lastimo? Don Onur… usted me hizo una sucia propuesta y yo se la acepté… si de lastimar se trata ambos lo hicimos… y de eso no hay retorno… ¿entiende?

-Pero yo necesito que lo haya… necesito que olvidemos todo lo que pasó entre nosotros y comencemos de cero…

-¿Comenzar? Yo no quiero comenzar nada… no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo…

-¿Hay un novio, un marido esperando en Estambul? - quiso corroborar él.

-Ya le dije que no le rindo cuentas a nadie…

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no puedes pensar en comenzar algo conmigo?

-Porque no quiero… - y evitó decirle que no le gustaba porque no era cierto.

-Sehrazat… sé que te pasa algo parecido a lo que me pasa a mí… por algún motivo no puedo olvidarme de lo que viví contigo… necesito que le des una oportunidad a lo que nos pasa…

-Don Onur…

-No te resistas más… perdóname, déjame intentar cambiar esos recuerdos que para ti son malos por otros mejores… sé que puedo hacerlo…

-Por favor…

-Déjame…- le dijo y miró sus labios antes de inclinarse y capturarlos con los suyos, al principio suavemente y luego al sentir que ella no se resistía, un poco más intensamente.

Onur la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y cuando ella se separó brevemente, él insistió y suspiró triunfante al sentir las manos de ella a la altura de su nuca, acariciándolo mientras le permitía el acceso a su boca.

Sehrazat sintió que su espalda rozaba contra la pared del ascensor y que los labios de Onur la invitaban a responder sus besos.

Quiso rebelarse a eso, pero no pudo, y tampoco pudo evitar un jadeo placentero cuando él le brindó acceso a su boca y ella aceptó la invitación y tuvo por un instante el control de él.

Onur acarició su espalda y dejó las manos quietas a la altura de su cadera.

El beso se interrumpió y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, agitado y sonriente.

Don Onur…- comenzó a decir ella y él volvió a besarla, ya no le importaba nada, ella le había dado muestras de que no estaba equivocado en su teoría de que Sehrazat tenía por él sentimientos similares a los que él había descubierto que también tenía…

Ella intentó quejarse, pero el ímpetu no se lo permitió y volvió a sentirse atrapada entre el cuerpo de él y la pared.

La tomó de la cara y ella se abandonó a él un momento… su mente iba a mil revoluciones, pensando en qué le diría cuando el beso terminara. No podía dejar que él pensara que ella estaba conmovida con su forma de actuar… no podía decirle que había disfrutado los besos y que quería repetirlos… que quería que su boca se fundiera a la de ella…

No podía… no podía…

Sintieron un golpe en la puerta y de pronto el ascensor volvió a funcionar. Onur se separó despacio de ella, consciente de que la puerta se abriría de un momento a otro. Pero lo hizo con suavidad, testeando sus labios, besándola dulcemente hasta que por fin se alejó…

Sehrazat entrecerró los ojos tratando de reponerse. No pudo mirarlo a los ojos, pero supo que él sonreía triunfante. Deseó pegarle, empujarlo, insultarlo, para disimular todo el placer que había sentido.

Las puertas se abrieron y ella se apresuró a bajar. No miró hacia atrás, pero supo que él la derretía con la mirada.

-Que tengas una buena noche…- le dijo en voz baja, íntima.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella sin mirarlo y sin la seguridad de que él la había oído.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró y Sehrazat sintió un escalofrío. Tenía ganas de ir a buscarlo y continuar con todos esos besos y esas sensaciones que él había despertado en ella esta noche y que habían comenzado durante aquella noche que habían compartido…

Entró a su habitación y se sentó en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse… ella estaba enojada, ofendida con él porque él la había tratado como a una prostituta… aunque en el fondo Sehrazat reconocía que todos los indicios lo llevaban a esa conclusión.

Se cambió rápidamente y se recostó en su cama. Tocó sus labios y recordó los besos que habían compartido. Apretó los ojos y trató de dormirse. Nada. Pensó que un trago le vendría bien… estaba buscando excusas para verlo y eso no podía ser bueno…

-Duérmete, duérmete, Sehrazat…- se dijo y suspiró al perderse en el recuerdo de la mirada azul de él…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí esta escena, espero que les haya gustado el cambio. Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	5. Chapter 5 La visita para tomar café

**Esta es la escena en que ONur se aparece en la oficina de Sehrazat con el pretexto de pedirle un café. Esta es mi versión de lo que pasa! **

**Capítulo 5 "La visita para tomar café"**

Onur vio que Bennu salía de su oficina y se dijo que sería un buen momento para poder hablar en paz con Sehrazat. De alguna manera quería tantear su estado de ánimo y corroborar si existía la posibilidad de que ella lo perdonase.

Caminó casi en puntas de pie para que ella no lo oyera entrar y la vio sentada en su escritorio, trabajando con su ordenador.

La observó un momento, echaba de menos esa mujer que sonreía aunque fuera con respeto y cambiaba su expresión cada vez que lo veía…

La mirada de ella se había endurecido bastante el último tiempo con él y Onur anhelaba aunque fuera, robarle una de sus sonrisas…

-¿Puedo pasar? - le preguntó desde la puerta, acariciándola con la mirada. Se la veía triste y él lo sabía perfectamente.

-Sí, pase…- dijo ella con un gesto de respeto, apenas lo miró.

-Espero no molestar…- insistió respetuoso.

-No hay problema…- le dijo ella en voz apenas audible.

-Un pajarito me dijo que hay café con sabores en esta oficina…- dijo mirando la cafetera- también me recomendó el de avellanas…- siguió con una sonrisa- el pajarito era alemán, dijo "haselnuss"- él ya no sabía que decir para llamarle la atención y por fin logró que ella lo mirara… pero solo un instante.

Sehrazat se puso de pie y pasó detrás de él, que perdió su sonrisa, para dirigirse a la cafetera. Sirvió el café en una taza y él se quedó mirándola con tristeza…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y ella giró para mirarlo.

-Dígame… dijo ella mirándolo como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¿Sigues enojada? - el gesto de él era de pesar.

-Por favor…- dijo ella encontrando el café demasiado interesante como para mirarlo a él- ¿quién sería yo para enojarme? - le dijo ahora sí volviéndolo a mirar.

Onur se quedó mirándola mientras ella levantaba la taza y casi sin mirarlo, se la alcanzaba.

El se tomó un instante, mirándola a ella antes de recibir la taza y ella, no bien él la tomó, volvió a la seguridad de su escritorio.

-Ojalá le guste…- le dijo volviendo a su costumbre de no mirarlo.

-Está tan bueno como decían…- dijo después de probarlo y bajó la vista, de alguna manera triste por el poco éxito que había tenido su plan de ir a verla- Sí… muy buen café…- agregó tratando de sonreír

-Bennu lo hizo…- dijo ella seria, sin mirarlo.

-Pero no vine a tomar café…- dijo él luego de una pausa en la que intentó juntar fuerzas para hablar de lo que quería hablar- yo… no sé por qué pensé que me habías perdonado…

Ella se dio vuelta para contestarle algo y él la miró con desilusión…

-No importa…- dijo y dejó la taza sobre el escritorio -gracias por el café…- dijo y ella lo miró irse.

-Don Onur…- lo llamó y él se volvió para mirarla.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué sigue insistiendo con mi perdón? Eso no debería importarle…- dijo y él volvió a entrar a la oficina.

-Pero me importa… no sabes cuanto…

-¿Por qué? Dígamelo… ¿acaso le importó cuando me propuso… lo que me propuso? - le dijo ella enojada.

-Cometí un error… te pedí disculpas y te las seguiré pidiendo… pero también te pido que sepas perdonarme…

-Es muy difícil...

-Lo es… pero yo soy paciente… yo no aspiro a mucho… solo a verte sonreír por ahora… poder trabajar contigo sin que se sienta ese clima hostil que parece instalarse cada vez que estamos juntos…

-Don Onur…

-Sehrazat… por favor…- dijo y se agachó a su lado en la silla- dime qué hago para que me perdones…- dijo y ella miró sus labios inconscientemente.

-Supongo que en algún momento se me pasará…- dijo ella con algo de lástima.

-Bien…- dijo él y se puso de pie- me alegra… creo que me tomaré otro café…

-Se lo serviré…- dijo ella y cuando llegó a la cafetera sintió los pasos de él y luego sus manos en sus hombros, acariciándola suavemente.

-Sehrazat…

-Don Onur… por favor…- le dijo ella y él la hizo girar y quedó muy cerca de ella.

-Necesito que entiendas que estoy muy arrepentido de haberte hecho esa propuesta… que no entiendo muy bien por qué la aceptaste y eso me tiene muy nervioso… pero que es noche me ayudó a darme cuenta que tú no eres una mas…

-¿No? - dijo ella y luego se arrepintió.

-No, tú ocupas un lugar en mi cabeza y en mi corazón…- dijo y ella miró sus labios otra vez.

-Pero…

-Quería que lo supieras…- dijo y humedeció sus labios al ver que ella hacía un ademán de acercarse a él, dubitativo, por supuesto…

-Yo… lo entendí… y ahora lo sé…- se animó a decir ella y lo vio venir y no quiso hacer nada por detenerlo.

Onur la besó con impetuosidad al principio, y ella lo dejó hacer, avasallada por la forma en que él la acariciaba…

Sehrazat deslizó sus manos y lo tomó de los hombros y él la empujó un poco y terminó casi sentada en la mesa donde habían puesto la cafetera…

Él ahondó el beso y la hizo suspirar cuando comenzó a explorarla con una mezcla de delicadeza y ansiedad…

El beso duró algunos minutos y luego fue perdiendo intensidad hasta que él finalmente se separó de ella…

-Ahora…- dijo ella agitada- ahora también lo sentí…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Me alegra… solo te pido que me hagas saber cuando puedo ilusionarme de que me mirarás de otra manera que no sea con fastidio o con rechazo…

-Yo… creo que… no hay mas fastidio o rechazo… aunque por ahora sea solo eso…

-Me alcanza por el momento…- dijo él con una sonrisa y se inclinó para besar su frente.

-¿No se tomará el otro café?

-Prefiero guardarme el sabor de tu beso un rato más…- le dijo y ella sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Creo que…- dijo y señaló su escritorio- seguiré trabajando…

-Bien… no quiero distraerte… - le dijo él y la miró mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla.

-¿Necesita algo más? - le preguntó ella ahora sí mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-No… te dejo trabajar…- le dijo y levantó la mano a manera de saludo y se fue.

Sehrazat inspiró hondo y sonrió no bien él desapareció. Se sentía profundamente conmovida por la forma en que él estaba intentado hacer las cosas… el dolor y el enojo ya no se sentían tan terribles y él era el responsable de eso…

Onur quiso ponerse a cantar en el pasillo que lo llevaba a su oficina… Nurayat le sonrió sin comprender y le ofreció un café…

-No, muchas gracias… acabo de disfrutar uno y no quiero olvidarme de su sabor…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo, encerrándose en su oficina…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	6. Chapter 6 Las piezas se acomodan

**Esta escena se da luego de que Onur le preguntara a Sehrazat por el papá de Kaan y que ella saliera casi huyendo para evitar que él le dijera cómo se sentía.**

**Capítulo 6 "Las piezas se acomodan"**

Sehrazat salió caminando del edificio de Binyapi con tranquilidad pero queriendo irse. Finalmente le había dicho a don Onur que era viuda, que el padre de Kaan había muerto y él se había mostrado interesado en su historia. ¿Acaso era por culpa? ¿o realmente le interesaba enterarse de _su_ historia?

Cuando había hecho apenas unos pasos afuera del edificio, sintió unos pasos a sus espaldas y escuchó una voz. Giró casi por reflejo y se encontró con don Onur que venía persiguiéndola, su semblante era mucho más de nerviosismo que cuando lo había dejado en la oficina.

-Sehrazat… ¿por qué no me dijiste?- se lo veía bastante alterado.

-¿Qué?- ella no sabía a qué se refería él en concreto.

-Que esa plata era para tu hijo…- él parecía no entender que ella no tenía demasiadas pistas de lo que le preguntaba.

-No me lo preguntó… pedí 75 millones a una empresa en la que llevaba 3 meses… y no preguntó por qué…- dijo y giró para irse, ahora sí, todo estaba claro.

-Sehrazat…- dijo tomándola del brazo para impedir que se fuera- estoy sufriendo… de verdad- le dijo luego de que ella mirara su mano, que le impedía irse. Sehrazat se quedó mirando sus labios y luego sus ojos- perdóname… -le dijo y fue el turno de él de mirar sus labios.

Se produjo una pausa incómoda entre ambos y él la soltó con suavidad, ella miró hacia abajo y luego volvió a mirar sus ojos.

-Buenas noches…- dijo y lo dejó allí parado, sin saber qué decir.

Onur apretó los puños y volvió a llamarla, esta vez, esperó a que ella girara y lo mirara.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y cuando ella lo miró, se acercó otra vez- quiero que sepas que siento que no me alcanzará la vida para pedirte perdón por lo que te hice…

-De todas maneras, ya está hecho…- dijo ella y quiso irse corriendo.

-Por favor…

-Don Onur… el tiempo pasará… y espero que, si las cosas se calman, entonces podremos estar en paz…

-Sehrazat… a mi no me interesa solamente estar en paz contigo…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere? No lo comprendo…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Tengo sentimientos encontrados… créeme…

-No me diga…- dijo ella con rabia.

-Así es… porque si me preguntas, con tal de verte sonreír, preferiría borrar de nuestras vidas esa noche negra… pero por otro… a partir de esa noche, comenzaron mis sentimientos hacia ti… sentimientos de los que estoy orgulloso… que me han hecho muy bien…

-¿De qué me habla? - ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- ¿de qué sentimientos podría estar hablándome?

-Hablo de sentimientos como el de querer que estés bien… que seas feliz, que sonrías, ahora que sé lo de tu hijo, que él esté bien y sea feliz…

-Me alegra que sienta eso…

-Serhazat…

-Entiendo, don Onur… no se sienta culpable, al fin y al cabo, usted me proveyó del dinero que necesitaba sin pedirme explicaciones…

-Pero te pedí algo a cambio… y desde esa misma noche, te echo de menos… pienso en ti.. echo de menos tus ojos, tus manos… tu boca… - dijo y miró sus labios.

-Don Onur… por favor no lo haga más difícil…

-Sehrazat…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Ella no reaccionó de inmediato porque el súbito movimiento de él la tomó por sorpresa. Sin embargo, Onur no fue brusco, y ella se quedó mirando sus labios, inconscientemente esperándolo…

-Don Onur…- dijo ella y no pudo seguir hablando porque él la besó impetuosamente, sin dejarla pensar ni decir nada más…

Ella intentó moverse, escaparse de allí, pero él la tenía presa entre sus brazos y lo único que logró fue garantizarle acceso a su boca.

Onur la exploró con intensidad y jadeó placenteramente cuando ella suspiró, de alguna manera, dándole a entender que también participaba de eso.

Tan impulsivamente como comenzó aquel beso, también terminó y Onur se perdió en sus ojos, buscando algún indicio de que las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos.

Ella estaba sorprendida, sus labios entreabiertos no hacían más que invitarlo a seguir adelante y Onur no lo pensó más. Volvió a sumergirse en ellos intensamente y ella volvió a suspirar.

Onur quiso llevársela de allí y cumplir con todas sus fantasías, pero se conformó con eso que ella le estaba otorgando… no tenía idea de si ella finalmente lo había perdonado, si había reconocido que le pasaba lo mismo o solamente se entregaba apasionadamente a un impulso, lo que fuera estaba bien… y él estaba agradecido de no haber recibido su rechazo.

Se permitió el lujo de explorarla unos cuantos minutos y luego el beso perdió intensidad y terminó siendo dulce y tierno, hasta que él separó sus labios de ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella…

Ella estaba agitada, incluso más que él y Onur sintió que su cara estaba mojada.

Se separó de ella y la miró, ella estaba llorando. ¿La había hecho llorar otra vez?

-Sehrazat… no… por favor no quiero que sufras…- dijo él y ella lo miró e inclinó la cabeza, recuperando la compostura y secándose las lágrimas.

-No se preocupe por mí…

-¿Acaso crees que puedo?

-Puede… tendrá que poder…- dijo y cuando estaba por irse, él volvió a retenerla.

-Por favor… recién me pareció que nos estábamos comprendiendo…

-Don Onur… físicamente nos entendemos perfectamente… así fue desde que…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Entiendo… dices que lo que pasa entre nosotros es una cuestión física…

-No… o sí… digamos que siento que hay alguna conexión… pero no es emocional, de eso estoy segura…

-Te besaría otra vez para que sigas negándolo…

-No caeré en la tontería de aceptárselo…

-¿Qué te bese o que tengo razón?

Sehrazat alzó las cejas con rabia y lo tomó de la cara y lo besó húmedamente, sin inhibiciones. Él sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella pero la dejó hacer, quería saber hasta donde llegaría…

Luego interrumpió el beso y se quedó mirándolo, él sonrió.

-Este tipo de conexión no me sirve… ahora sabe por qué acepté su propuesta…

-Sehrazat…

-Haga lo que haga quiero que entienda que entre nosotros no hay posibilidad de nada… o mejor dicho sí… de que continúe siendo mi jefe… si usted así lo quiere…

-Pero…

-Buenas noches, don Onur… - dijo y esta vez sí se fue…

Onur se quedó mirándola, todavía agitado por todo lo que ella le había hecho sentir y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No importa cómo ni cuando, voy a lograr que cambies de opinión, estoy seguro…- dijo antes de volverse para buscar sus cosas, lo único que quería era volver a su casa para poder seguir pensando en ella…

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo, espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Gracias por estar ahí! **


	7. Chapter 7 La fiesta de año nuevo

**Este capítulo se basa en la escena de la fiesta de año nuevo en Binyapi. Espero que les guste mi versión.**

**Capítulo 7 "La fiesta de año nuevo"**

Onur sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor cuando vio a Sehrazat bailando con Kerem. Quiso tomarla del brazo y llevársela lejos, sin explicaciones…

Sacudió la cabeza, eso era imposible. Pero no le gustaba nada la idea de que él la tuviera entre sus brazos, que le hubiese hecho un regalo y que ella le sonriera…

Recordó el aroma de su perfume cuando se inclinó para besar sus mejillas y saludarla por el año nuevo.

Cerró los ojos… no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Kerem le arrebataba la única mujer que le había interesado en siglos.

Los vio terminar de bailar y cerró los puños. Se acercó despacio, vio cuando ella amablemente se desentendía de él luego de bailar y Kerem se alejaba con algo de impotencia.

Llegó hasta donde estaba, ella había quedado sola, parada en medio de la pista de baile y la tomó entre sus brazos…

Ella lo miró sin comprender…

-Bailaste con Kerem… puedes bailar conmigo…

-Don Onur…- dijo ella algo incómoda.

-Relájate un poco Sehrazat…

-Le dije a don Kerem que no era buena bailando e insistió… ¿cuál es la obsesión que tienen ustedes con bailar?

-Él no sé… yo lo hago porque quiero estar cerca…

-Don Onur…

-Dime…

-De verdad… odio bailar en las fiestas.

-Bien… ¿qué quieres hacer? - le preguntó él directamente.

-No lo sé… ¿usted?- dijo ella casi por reflejo, no le interesaba qué quería hacer él realmente, sino distraerlo para no bailar...

-Compartir tiempo contigo estaría bien… a propósito…- dijo y se inclinó para hablarle al oído…- estás hermosa…

-Muchas gracias, don Onur…- le dijo ella y desvió su mirada, algo incómoda.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Ya tomé, no hace falta… creo que me iré a casa…-dijo ella y él la tomó del brazo.

-Sehrazat... por favor dame una oportunidad… ¿podemos hablar?

-¿De qué tendríamos que hablar? - le preguntó ella.

-Ven…- dijo y le importó poco que lo vieran, la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con ella para sacarla de allí.

* * *

Se subieron al ascensor y él la llevó a su oficina. Sehrazat caminó tras de él sin pensarlo demasiado, no sabía qué argumentos inteligentes expresar para escaparse…

Cerró la puerta y la invitó a sentarse.

-Estoy bien… ¿qué tiene que decirme?

-Necesito que vuelvas a sonreír para mí, Sehrazat… como lo hacías cuando te conocí…

-Don Onur… pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros que no son fáciles de digerir…

-Perdóname… por favor…

-Yo no soy nadie para perdonarlo…

-Eres quien me importa… necesito que comencemos de nuevo…

-No hay nada que comenzar de nuevo porque no hemos comenzado nada…

-Sehrazat…

-Debo irme…- dijo ella y él la tomó de la mano y se perdió en sus ojos.

Sehrazat supo que estaba perdida cuando él la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y lo vio venir implacable hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un beso intenso, cargado de deseo y de frustraciones…

Ella no pudo moverse por unos cuantos segundos, pero luego colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de él, lista para empujarlo. Él la hizo apoyar contra la puerta y la besó un instante más y separó su boca de la de ella para hundir su nariz en su cuello…

-Me es imposible dejar de pensar en ti… lo único que me importa es volver a tenerte en mis brazos…

-Don Onur…- dijo jadeando, agitada por el ímpetu del beso.

-Sehrazat estoy sufriendo como un loco…- dijo él en su oído.

-Por favor…- dijo ella, también luchando contra su deseo.

-Todo lo nuestro comenzó mal… por favor olvidémoslo y comencémoslo bien… y no me digas que nada ha comenzado porque tu piel también reacciona a mí…- dijo y deslizó un dedo por su brazo y ella se removió inquieta.

-Don Onur… entienda que…- dijo ella y él miró sus labios y volvió a besarla.

Ella intentó protestar y cuando él separó su boca de la de ella, se quedó cerca,

-Don Onur…- protestó ella casi sin fuerzas.

-Si lo único que te calla son los besos… bienvenido…- dijo y capturó otra vez sus labios.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y se abandonó a sus caricias. Él la abrazó con ternura y el beso perdió intensidad, se volvió más romántico y suave…

-Sehrazat…- dijo luego de apoyar su frente sobre la de ella- haría cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás… por cambiar todo… pero no puedo negar que disfruté muchísimo de esa noche que compartimos porque te sentí toda mía… y eso es lo que necesito… estar contigo… formar una pareja…

-Don Onur… yo tengo un hijo, ¿es usted consciente de eso?

-Por supuesto… tu hijo es un niño increíble… y lo amaré como te amo a ti… porque a ti te amo, Sehrazat…

-Yo…

-Me enojé contigo porque no sabía todo lo que estaba en juego cuando aceptaste mi propuesta… pero me doy cuenta de que toda la culpa es mía y necesito enmendarme frente a ti… por favor dime que puedo aspirar a un lugar en tu corazón…

-Me encantaría prometérselo… pero no estoy segura…

-¿Al menos puedo intentarlo?

-¿Aún sabiendo que no es seguro?

-Por supuesto… aceptaría cualquier cosa que estuvieras dispuesta a darme…

-Bien… le dejaré intentarlo… dijo ella y él sonrió con calidez.

-Gracias…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

-¿Me dejará irme a mi casa ahora? - le dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

-Te llevaré a tu casa.

-No hace falta… estoy bien, tomaré un taxi…

-Déjame llevarte… y así podré robarte algún beso antes de irme…

-Los besos no se roban, don Onur… los besos se ganan… usted me ha besado varias veces esta noche… pero yo no lo he besado a usted…

-Entiendo… dices que tengo que hacer méritos para ganarme tus besos… de acuerdo… tomaré el desafío…- dijo y ella sonrió complacida, por un momento sintió que tenía el control.

Salieron de la oficina de él y tomaron otra vez el ascensor hasta la zona del estacionamiento, en el subsuelo, de esa forma nadie los vería y haría preguntas incómodas…

Él le abrió la puerta de su auto y la llevó a su casa. Al llegar, él se puso a hablarle de uno de los proyectos en el que trabajaban, quería retrasar la despedida lo más posible.

Ella de dio cuenta y contestó todas sus dudas y preguntas…

-¿Puedo llamarte mañana? - le preguntó él cuando ella le dijo que ya era hora de bajarse.

-Supongo que sí…- dijo ella algo avergonzada con la situación.

-Bien… lo haré… te llamaré, entonces…

-Hasta mañana…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo él y cuando ella abrió la puerta, inspiró con desilusión por no haberse animado a darle el último beso de adiós.

Sehrazat pareció leer sus pensamientos y giró para mirarlo. Se inclinó suavemente y besó su mejilla con ternura. Onur hizo control mental para no rogarle más y la dejó ir.

Encendió el motor de su auto y cuando iba a arrancar, vio que ella giraba y lo saludaba con una encantadora sonrisa…

-Por fin…- dijo él luego de imitar su gesto y levantar la mano para despedirse…

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Amo el capítulo de la fiesta de año nuevo y me alegra haber escrito esta historia. Nos vemos en la próxima...**


	8. Chapter 8 Visita inesperada

**Este capítulo está basado en la visita de Onur a Sehrazat en su casa con la excusa de pedirle una copia del proyecto en el que trabajaban. **

**Capítulo 8 "Visita inesperada"**

Sehrazat abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró cara a cara con Onur. Lo miró sorprendida, algo enojada…

-¿Usted? - le dijo y él sonrió apenas.

-Hola Sehrazat...

-Hola…- dijo ella con dureza.

-Tuve que buscar tu dirección en tu ficha…- dijo y ella lo miró con más enojo aún- tu celular está apagado…

-Así es… lo apago en la casa…

-Ehhh… espero no molestar a esta hora…- le dijo él al ver que ella lo fulminaba con la mirada- vine porque quería pedirte una copia del proyecto… si es posible…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y suavizó un poco sus rasgos- pero no se debería haber molestado en venir… iba a dejarlo en su escritorio mañana a primera hora…

-Bien…- dijo él bajando la vista complacido- me gusta trabajar hasta tarde… se trabaja mejor de noche…- agregó y lo vio aparecer a Kaan.

-Mamá ¿es la tía Bennu?

-Como quiera, yo le hago una copia…- dijo ella y él sonrió satisfecho.

-Hola Kaan…

-Hola…- contestó el niño algo sorprendido y tímido.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? ¿Mmm? Nos conocimos en el cine…

-Sí me acuerdo- dijo abrazando a su mamá.

-Qué dulce tu hijo…

-Muy amable…- dijo ella todavía incómoda- ¿qué espera? Pase, en unos minutos le tengo lista su copia…

-¿Seguro no es una molestia?- dijo él aunque sabía que la estaba incomodando.

-Para nada, pase…- dijo ella, y Onur supo que aunque ella dijera que no, opinaba lo contrario...

Luego de presentarle a Mihriban, Sehrazat se dedicó a hacer una copia del proyecto que él le había pedido y Onur observó todos los detalles de la casa de ella, las fotos colgadas que parecían ser de su marido, trató de hablar un momento con Kaan, el niño pudo contestarle algunas cosas… y aceptó un café de Mihriban que se fue a prepararlo.

* * *

Un momento después, Sehrazat apareció con un CD en la mano y se lo entregó… lo vio mirando las fotos de ella y su marido y se puso algo incómoda otra vez…

-¿Tu esposo? - le preguntó él.

-Sí…- dijo ella y él se perdió en sus ojos un momento, luego volvió a mirar las fotos…

-Perdóname- le dijo y ella lo miró- por haber molestado a esta hora…

-No se preocupe…- dijo y amagó con acompañarlo a la puerta para darle a entender que quería que se fuera.

-Buenas noches…- dijo y cuando se iba ella lo siguió.

-Debo acompañarlo hasta abajo, por un tema de seguridad después de cierta hora cerramos las puertas con llave…

-Bien…- dijo y la dejó pasar- adelante…

Sehrazat caminó delante de él y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Onur la siguió en silencio, acariciándola con la mirada…

Cuando llegaron abajo, ella se volvió, inconscientemente para ver si él la había seguido todo el trayecto y lo encontró cerca, demasiado para su gusto…

Sehrazat se tensó, él tenía un gesto de serenidad, el mismo gesto con el que se había presentado en su casa.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y ella miró sus labios sin querer hacerlo.

-Dígame…

-Lo del proyecto fue una excusa…- dijo él e imitó el gesto de ella, miró sus labios y humedeció los suyos…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, no sabía qué decirle, pero no podía mentirle o hacerse la tonta, sabía que él había ido a verla porque quería cualquier cosa menos el proyecto…

-¿Me perdonas?

-¿Por venir? No tengo nada que perdonar… pero me gustaría saber el motivo real…

-¿Cuál crees que puede ser? Quiero conocerte, Sehrazat… quiero saber quién eres realmente… cuando te conocí pensé que estabas sola… pero luego me enteré que tienes un hijo, que tu hijo estaba enfermo y que necesitaba un tratamiento, que eres viuda… y…

-¿Curiosidad?

-Me interesas…

-Don Onur…- dijo y él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No digas nada… me interesas mucho… es la verdad… y desde que supe que estaba equivocado y no eras como las demás…

-¿Las demás? - logró decir ella por debajo de los dedos de él.

-Cuando te ofrecí… lo que te ofrecí… era porque creí que me rechazarías… cuando me aceptaste casi me muero, Sehrazat… porque creí que eras igual a todas… capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir dinero…

-Y cuando se enteró de Kaan…- dijo ella intentando comprender más...

-Así es… ahí me di cuenta de que no me había equivocado…

-Don Onur…- dijo y él deslizó sus dedos acariciando sus labios.

-No… por favor…- dijo y se inclinó, rozándolos con suavidad.

Sehrazat cerró los ojos cuando sintió que él intentaba con un poco más de presión de sus labios. Le pareció que no estaba bien lo que ocurría, pero tampoco quería hacer nada, hacía siglos que no recibía caricias como esa y se sentía increíble…

Onur la abrazó y ahondó el beso delicadamente, ella lo dejó hacer unos instantes y luego cayó en cuenta de que él era su jefe, de que las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente mezcladas y protestó un poco.

Él no se inmutó, y siguió explorándola con dulzura. Sehrazat se rebeló, las caricias la estimulaban tanto que en medio de lo que quería que fuera una protesta, soltó un jadeo placentero y él la empujó contra la pared.

Sorpresivamente, cuando ella creyó que estaba perdida, que no podría impedir que él hiciese lo que quería con ella, Onur se detuvo y la miró agitado…

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

-Don Onur… esto no está bien… esto no debería suceder… no quiero que se confunda conmigo, ¿entiende?

-Sehrazat… yo no estoy confundido… estaba confundido cuando no sabía tus motivos para aceptar mi propuesta… ahora me siento culpable… siento que no te merezco pero que quiero hacer todo lo posible para que me ames…

-Yo… no estoy en condiciones de amar a nadie, don Onur…

-Esperaré…- dijo él y ella volvió a mirar sus labios justo antes de que él volviese a besarla, otra vez con tanta dulzura que a ella se le hacía imposible decirle nada, y sentía que sus piernas se aflojaban- ¿me perdonas entonces? - dijo él cuando el beso se interrumpió y ambos se quedaron con ganas de más.

-¿Por los besos? - dijo ella algo sonrojada.

-Tendría que sentirme culpable de habértelos dado, pero no es así… por la hora… por molestarte…

-Si promete que no vendrá todos los días con una excusa…- dijo ella y trató de sonreír, estaba tan nerviosa que quería salir corriendo.

-No todos los días… - dijo y ella alzo una ceja y lo hizo sonreír- gracias por la copia…- le dijo y ella le abrió la puerta.

-Que tenga buena noche…- le dijo ella a manera de saludo.

-Seguro que la tendré… tú también…- dijo y le sonrió antes de salir.

Sehrazat cerró la puerta e inspiró hondo. Ese hombre era todo lo que ella hubiese querido tener, pero en otro momento de su vida… en este momento, más allá de las sensaciones que sus caricias le provocaban, ella no se consideraba en condiciones de afrontar una pareja con él…

Suspiró y comenzó a subir las escaleras con pesar…

-Buenas noches, don Onur…- dijo en voz baja y entró a su casa, tratando de no pensar más en él…

* * *

**Todavía Sehrazat está indecisa, pero las sensaciones son intensas... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por estar ahí! **


	9. Chapter 9 La propuesta

**Hola! Quería hacerles una aclaración IMPORTANTE: Esta historia, a pesar de estar dividida en capítulos, no es episódica, es una suerte de desafío en el que para cada capítulo, elijo una escena para recrear un beso... no busquen continuidad porque no la habrá. Cualquier duda pueden preguntarme por comentario o PM. **

**Capítulo 9 "La propuesta"**

Sehrazat se sentía incómoda con todas las cosas que Onur le estaba diciendo, quería escaparse, no escucharlo más, pero él cada vez se internaba más en temas que ella no quería tratar, ya no más… quería olvidarse de todo, pero no podía… y cada vez que lo veía, recordaba ese profundo error que los unía desgraciadamente…

-…lo único que pienso es en cómo sacar de tu mente esa noche negra que te persigue…- ella lo miró, sintió algo de lástima por él, desde que se había enterado de Kaan, parecía un alma en pena…- ¿te casarías conmigo? - dijo y ella sintió que tendría un ataque ¿había oído bien? Y al ver que ella no respondía, porque estaba shockeada, agregó- no es necesario que respondas ahora, espera… me da mucho miedo que no aceptes…- Sehrazat se perdió en sus ojos y quiso llorar- esperaría mil y una noches por escuchar un sí… esperaría toda la eternidad- le dijo y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo, estaba pasmada- esperaría toda mi vida… Sehrazat, yo te amo, es la primera vez que digo estas palabras, que se han forjado en el fuego que arde dentro de mí… te amo porque tú tocaste mi alma… siento tu presencia, aquí, dentro de mí, en cada respiración…

Ella miró hacia abajo, no sabía qué decirle y lo peor era que sabía que él quería seguir hablando…

-Me he desvelado pensando en regalarte algo… pero no hay nada en este mundo porque nada sería suficiente para mostrarte cómo me siento, cómo estoy sufriendo por el dolor que te causé… y la razón por la que me duele, es porque habitas en lo mas profundo de mi corazón… mereces lo mejor del universo, Sehrazat… ser feliz…- dijo y ella reprimió el llanto- lo mejor de mí- siguió él- es parte de mi infancia y te la quiero dar a ti…- buscó en su bolsillo y sacó algo que ella no pudo ver al principio- este era mi juguete favorito… cuando niño jugaba siempre con él… dáselo a Kaan, quiero que sea suyo…- dijo y lo apoyó sobre la mesa, cerca de donde ella estaba, era un caballito de juguete…

Sehrazat finalmente encontró su voz…

-Me siento halagada… pero no puedo aceptarlo…- dijo y vio que los ojos de él se transfiguraban de tristeza. Onur no quiso pensar si ella le hablaba del regalo que le había ofrecido o de su propuesta, y prefirió no preguntar…

Terminaron de comer casi en silencio. El lugar y la música les dieron lugar para eso. Onur se veía triste y Sehrazat en el fondo se sentía culpable, pero consideraba que no era mucho lo que podía hacer…

Cuando salían, ella le dijo que se tomaría un taxi, ya se sentía lo suficientemente incómoda con él…

-Es mejor que yo te lleve… llegarás más rápido…- le dijo y ella terminó aceptando.

Subieron al auto y él manejó mientras escuchaban la pieza musical que se había convertido en obsesión para Onur esos días, "Sehrazat" de Rimsky Korsakov.

Ella, por supuesto lo conocía, él se lo imaginaba…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de ella, Sehrazat quiso bajarse enseguida y evitar más conversaciones, pero él tomó con suavidad su brazo y no se lo permitió…

-¿Acaso puedo ilusionarme con que algún día me digas que sí? - le dijo y ella se puso nerviosa otra vez…

-Don Onur… no puedo prometerle nada… es muy complicado para mí… mi corazón está vacío para lo que significa el amor de pareja…

-Déjame llenarlo con todo el amor que tengo para ti… por favor dame una oportunidad…

-Me pone en un lugar tan complicado… esto no es una tontería… es algo que se siente o no se siente…

-Y tú no lo sientes…

-No es eso… creo que perdí la capacidad de sentirlo…- dijo y se bajó del auto, quería escaparse.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él cuando la alcanzó en la puerta de su edificio.

-Don Onur, por favor… no me confunda más…

-¿Estás confundida? Déjame aclararte todo…- dijo él y la tomó de los hombros.

Ella no pudo reaccionar antes de sentir los labios de él acariciándola intensamente. Era increíblemente estimulante lo que él estaba haciendo, pero por alguna razón ella se sentía culpable…

Lo escuchó suspirar y entreabrió sus labios para dejarlo explorarla. Él aceptó el desafío y se preocupó por cumplir con las expectativas de ambos.

Finalmente, ella se aflojó un poco y lo abrazó también, permitiendo que él siguiera con sus caricias y devolviéndole alguna que otra…

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, él no quería soltarla y ella no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para rebelarse.

El beso fue perdiendo fuerza y Onur terminó acariciándola con sus labios y luego, cuando separó su boca de la suya, la abrazó con ternura. Hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y suspiró.

-No te imaginas lo que este beso significa para mí… se que no me has aceptado aún, lo tengo claro… pero por como te sentí, creo que puedo tener esperanzas…- dijo y en su oído y ella se estremeció.

¿Cómo podía ser que este hombre pudiera meterse debajo de su piel y hacer lo que quisiera?

-Don Onur… usted es afortunado por tener esperanzas… yo no estaría tan segura…

-Déjame eso a mí…- le dijo él mirándola de cerca.

-Bueno… será mejor que suba… Kaan debe estar ansioso esperándome…- dijo tratando de zafarse de su abrazo.

-Me imagino… Sehrazat…- dijo negándose a soltarla.

-Dígame…

-¿Es mucho pedir que me des otro beso? - le dijo derritiéndose con la forma en que ella lo miraba, con una mezcla de vergüenza y deseo.

-Si… lo es…- dijo ella y no pudo evitar volver a mirar sus labios.

-Bien… no te lo pediré entonces…- dijo y la besó brevemente, pero con intensidad, dejándola con deseos de más… y a él también…

Onur la soltó y sintió que ella se tambaleaba, casi no podía mirarlo a los ojos y él se sentía en otro mundo…

-Buenas noches…- le dijo y entrecerró los ojos cuando la vio levantar la mano y girar, todavía temblorosa para abrir la puerta…

Onur se quedó mirándola mientras entraba y luego acarició sus labios. Él no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de que para ella, él no era totalmente indiferente… sólo restaba convencerla de que se podía arriesgar por él… que él la iba a hacer feliz el resto de sus vidas… pero convencerla no sería fácil… al menos por ahora…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	10. Chapter 10 Los Bonos

**Esta es la escena en la que Sehrazat entra furiosa a la oficina de Onur y le echa en cara el reconocimiento diferencial para ella por los bonos...**

**Capítulo 10 "Los bonos"**

Sehrazat golpeó la puerta de la oficina de don Onur y no esperó que la hiciese pasar…

-Don Onur, ¿podemos conversar? - le dijo, estaba furiosa.

-Claro…- le dijo él un poco extrañado, viendo su ímpetu- toma asiento…

-No… está bien…- dijo ella bajando la vista para no perderse en su mirada y bajando un poco los decibeles- ¿qué significa esto? - dijo ella levantando el sobre que había recibido y envalentonándose otra vez.

-¿Eso qué es? - Onur parecía no tener pistas de lo que ella le hablaba.

-La carta que dice que me pagaron cuatro bonos…- dijo ella, otra vez tratando de bajar la intensidad, estaba demasiado ofuscada- está firmada por usted…

-Sí…- dijo y sonrió apenas, casi con ternura- pero si no me equivoco tiene la firma de Kerem abajo…

-Si…

-¿Algún problema? - le dijo casi disfrutando del ataque de rabia de ella.

-¿Por qué recibo cuatro bonos mientras todo el resto del personal recibe uno? ¿puedo saber?

-Te ofendes innecesariamente Sehrazat…- le dijo él con suavidad, tratando de convencerla y ella lo miró como si quisiera matarlo.

-No es ofenderse, quiero saber la razón por la cual me dan este trato especial…- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la actitud de él la enfurecía más- ¿por qué creen que merezco cuatro bonos? ¿me tienen lástima porque mi hijo sigue con su tratamiento? ¿o para que decida más rápido la propuesta que me hizo ayer? ¿o porque cree que soy una mujer y mi condición no me permite objetar el valor que usted pone?

-Sehrazat… ya basta…- Onur no podía creer todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo, se levantó de su silla y se acercó adonde ella estaba- yo ya te dije lo que valías para mí anoche… te dije que tú vales más que mi vida…- le dijo y la miró de cerca, una lágrima se había deslizado por su mejilla, pero él no pudo detenerse- que tu amor no se iguala a nada material… que no se iguala a ninguna palabra en todo este mundo…- le dijo enojado, tan cerca que ella, por momentos, sentía la vista algo nublada y Sehrazat miró sus labios, seguía pensando que él no tenía razón, pero sentía que lo había hecho enojar- pero veo que no crees en nada de lo que te dije… nada… - agregó y ella bajó la vista.

Sehrazat se sintió débil ante él… ella estaba equivocada, siempre pensaba mal de él y quizá no tenía razón…

-Ahora…- dijo y se encaminó hacia su escritorio otra vez, estaba muy enojado- ya que me preguntas la razón del trato especial te la voy a decir… escucha…- dijo llegando a destino pero sin sentarse- tal como dice en la carta, es por tu labor… eso fue decidido el mismo día en que te ganaste el premio… nos hiciste ganar un proyecto gigantesco con ese premio… y te mereces cada centavo- dijo y ella lo miró con culpa- es una lástima que no te atrevas a confiar en mí…- siguió él- no entiendes que anoche te abrí mi corazón, Sehrazat… mi corazón, por primera vez en mi vida, le abrí mi corazón a una mujer… a ti…- terminó y la vio quebrarse.

-No puedo…- dijo llorando- de verdad no puedo… lo que usted me hizo… no puedo olvidarlo…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y caminó hacia ella otra vez, con desesperación.

-No puedo…- dijo y él miró sus labios.

-Por favor… - le dijo él y ella humedeció sus labios y entrecerró los ojos.

Quiso decirle tanto, por ejemplo que él no era quien para hacerle sentir tantas cosas. Que ella no estaba en condiciones de pensar en nada más que en su hijo, en el tratamiento y en quitárselo de entre las garras a la muerte.

Pero después recordó la sensación de sentirse protegida, en sus brazos. Necesitaba de su cercanía, de su contacto… Cerró los ojos y trató de controlarse. Sintió el impulso de besarlo y se dejó llevar.

Onur se sorprendió al principio. Pero las tenues caricias de ella, algo tímidas, eran una invitación a abandonarse a ellas…

Ella sintió las manos de él en su espalda, acariciándola intensamente y suspiró mientras su boca lo exploraba delicada pero firmemente.

Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y ella comenzó a sentir lo que sus caricias estaban haciendo con él sobre su abdomen…

El beso se interrumpió por falta de oxígeno un momento después y ella se mordió el labio, deseando seguir adelante. Sentía que ya no podía contenerse, no tenía fuerzas… ya no más…

-Usted…- dijo jadeando en busca de oxígeno- usted me confunde, don Onur…

-Yo creo que está todo claro… tú tienes tantas ganas como yo de que esto suceda…

-Don Onur…

-Y es inevitable…

-Por favor…

-Lo es… estás enojada y lo entiendo… dices que te hice algo… te pido perdón… perdóname de una vez y déjame seguir besándote… es lo único que me importa…- dijo él y esta vez fue él quien cerró la distancia entre ambos y la besó húmedamente, sintiendo que ella también quería besarlo, que no era una imposición o un acto de fuerza de su parte…

Pero un momento después, ella se separó de él y se quedó mirándolo, quería decirle algo, quería ser hiriente, así él se enojaba y no insistía con besarla.

Pero sus planes fallaron porque fue ella misma la que lo tomó de la cara y esta vez, lo besó impetuosamente, y Onur la dejó hacer, maravillado por la actitud que ella tenía…

Se perdieron uno en brazos del otro por un buen rato y finalmente, ella juntó fuerzas y se separó de él…

-No peleemos más… por favor…- le dijo él mirándola de cerca y ella asintió.

-Bueno…- dijo solamente y se quedó cerca.

-¿Alguna otra duda? - le dijo y sonrió cuando ella lo volvió a mirar.

-Ninguna…

-¿Quedó claro que no te di los bonos para presionarte?

-Está claro, sí…- dijo ella asintiendo.

-Bien…

-Don Onur…

-Dime, Sehrazat…

-Perdón…

-¿Por lo que me dijiste?

-Y por el beso…- dijo y él vio que se sonrojaba y se separaba de él para irse.

-Cuando quieras…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos mientras la miraba acercarse a la puerta, escapándose… y aunque quiso detenerla, supo que no hacía falta, que pronto ella se dejaría amar por él…

Sehrazat salió apurada de la oficina y cuando llegó a su escritorio notó que su corazón continuaba acelerado…

-Onur…- dijo y cerró los ojos, apretando el sobre con la carta de los bonos contra su pecho…

* * *

**Bueno, la cosa cada vez se pone más intensa... veremos hasta donde se puede seguir con este desafío, escucho sugerencias! Gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11 En el club

**Esta es la escena en la que Sehrazat lleva a Kaan al club a pedido de Onur. Espero que les guste!**

**Capítulo 11 "En el club"**

-Así que cabalgas…- le dijo Onur a Sehrazat, que no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Mm- hmm…- dijo ella con una sonrisa que a él le pareció totalmente genuina y distinta, desconocida para él…

-Vamos a dar una vuelta…- sugirió y ella asintió mientras seguía sonriendo.

Comenzaron a caminar y apenas salieron de la vista de sus compañeros de trabajo, Onur la miró de costado y deslizó una mano, intentando entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

Sehrazat reaccionó sobresaltándose un poco, pero él la miró a los ojos, mientras seguían caminando y la hizo sentir más segura.

Finalmente ella aceptó el gesto y aflojó sus dedos, permitiendo que él los acariciara suavemente con los suyos…

Cuando llegaron al establo, él la hizo girar para mirarlo de frente, y levantó su mano para besar sus dedos…

-Don… Onur…- intentó y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-Dime…

-No es… no es apropiado todo esto…- dijo ella con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no me dijiste que no le rindes cuentas a nadie? Yo tampoco…

-No es eso…

-Te propongo algo… olvidemos las cosas que nos preocupan hoy… hagamos un paréntesis…

-Eso no es fácil…

-Intentémoslo…- dijo y cuando soltó su mano ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Cómo se hace eso?

-Ven… te mostraré…- le dijo y ella lo siguió. Onur caminó hacia el costado del establo y cuando ella quiso acordar, estaba en sus brazos…

-Don Onur…- dijo y sintió los labios de él acariciando suavemente los suyos…

-Me estoy muriendo por besarte…- le dijo y ella lo esperó, consciente de que no podría escapar de él.

Onur la exploró con suavidad, ella lo sintió necesitado y se dio cuenta de que estaba igual que él. Quiso empujarlo, pero tampoco le servía armar un escándalo y se sentía increíble esa caricia robada…

Él siguió besándola y la escuchó suspirar y tomarlo de los hombros para acercarlo más a ella…

El beso se extendió durante un par de minutos y lo interrumpió él, que se separó despacio de ella, mirando sus labios, deseando seguir para siempre…

-Es un sueño tenerte así…- le dijo él en voz baja.

-Un sueño que durará solo hoy…- dijo ella y él asintió.

-No me alcanza, pero es algo…- y volvió a acariciar sus labios con los de él.

-Por favor…- le dijo ella, estaba aterrada.

-Lo siento… lo siento…- dijo y se separó un poco de ella, quería mantenerla a salvo.

-Ya le dije… no es fácil…

-Fue un paréntesis muy corto… pero resultó increíble…- dijo y humedeció sus labios.

-Si usted lo dice…

-No me harás creer que no te gustó…

-Yo no dije eso… pero sigo sintiéndome incómoda…

-Entiendo… pero relájate porque aquí nadie puede vernos…

-Don Onur…

-Un beso más… por favor…

-Por favor…

-¿Eso es un sí o un no? - le dijo alzando las cejas con intención y la hizo sonreír.

-¿Acaso no puede entenderme?

-Ya te lo dije… te entiendo… ¿puedes entenderme tú a mí? No te estoy exigiendo una respuesta aún, sólo quiero algo de material para no morirme durante la espera…- dijo y ella inspiró.

-Don Onur…

-Sé como me llamo…- le dijo y ella sonrió nerviosa.

-Es que…

-Está bien…vamos a dar una vuelta…- dijo algo decepcionado y caminaron uno al lado del otro para ir a buscar los caballos…

Ella se sintió más relajada ahora que él no la presionaba y luego de que él le contara la historia del nombre de su caballo, pasearon un rato en silencio.

Llegaron a un lugar más apartado y Sehrazat se bajó del caballo y lo acarició mientras le daba algo de agua y lo dejaba descansar…

Onur la observó en silencio e hizo lo mismo. Dejaron los caballos a un costado y él la siguió hasta una pequeña cascada y la vio sentarse en una piedra…

-Este es un hermoso lugar… no lo conocía…

-Yo paso por aquí a veces, cuando salgo a cabalgar de noche…

-Es un afortunado…

-Lo soy… y sobre eso… me volví loco cuando te vi tan preocupada por no encontrar a Kaan…

-Lo siento… no quise mezclarlo con todo eso… me sentí sola…

-Ya no estás sola…- le dijo él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Don Onur…

-Ahí vamos otra vez…- dijo él con algo de fastidio.

-Estoy muy agradecida por su preocupación… esos gestos me llegan al alma…

-Que bueno…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Así como me enojo y lo reto por las cosas que considero que no están bien… también quiero reconocerle las cosas que me llegan…

-Quiero llegar a tu corazón, lo sabes, ¿verdad? - le dijo mirándola a los ojos, perdido en ellos…

-Lo sé… y no es que yo se lo impida deliberadamente… quiero que lo entienda…

-Lo entiendo… - dijo él y ella se puso de pie y lo miró.

-Me alegra que lo haga…

-Aunque sea con un poco te hago feliz…- le dijo él con algo de nostalgia.

-No diga eso…- dijo y no pudo evitar el impulso de levantar su mano y acariciar su cara.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo algo esperanzado por la inesperada caricia de ella.

-Dígame…- dijo ella y humedeció sus labios inconscientemente, mirando los de él.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?

-Ninguna…- dijo ella y cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo acarició con sus labios, suavemente, dulcemente…

Onur suspiró y la dejó hacer. Era tan importante todo aquello para él que no quería que se terminara nunca…

Ella siguió acariciando su cara mientras lo besaba y sintió las manos de él en su cintura, sosteniéndose, algo temblorosas…

Él se sentía nervioso como un niño. Pero el beso se interrumpió y ella lo miró con algo de timidez…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y ella sonrió apenas- ¿qué fue eso?

-El material que me pidió para no morirse mientras me espera…

-¿Acaso puedo ilusionarme con que esperaré por una respuesta positiva?

-Mmmm…- dijo sonriente- no lo sé…

-Por una respuesta positiva, sabes que esperaría por toda la eternidad…

-Entonces no se queje…- dijo ella y caminó hacia el caballo- volvamos, Kaan debe estar preguntando por mí…

-Vamos…- dijo él y la siguió sonriente.

Se subieron al caballo y emprendieron el regreso. Onur la miró todo el tiempo y ella, algo nerviosa por lo que acababa de ocurrir, no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír…

La eternidad era mucho tiempo, pero él estaba dispuesto a ese esfuerzo, por ella…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, creo que hubiese sido bueno algo así, pero sabemos que no hubiera pasado de ninguna manera. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir esta historia! **


	12. Chapter 12 Esperanza

Capítulo 12

Onur sonrió cuando Sehrazat le corroboró que lo había atendido…

…. sí… lo hiciste… - dijo sonriendo- quería escuchar tu voz Sehrazat… me da esperanza escuchar tu voz… lo único que necesito en este momento es un poco de esperanza… aunque sea un poco…

Ya lo hablamos, lo sabe…- dijo ella con tristeza.

No, no hemos hablado… sólo tú hablaste… ¿crees que con esas palabras ibas a hacer que me olvidara de tu amor?

Don Onur, ya basta…

No… no basta, ya no quiero hablar del dolor, quiero hablar del amor…

Pero…

Dime… dime que tengo que hacer para demostrarte que mi amor es verdadero…

No hay nada que demostrar, don Onur…

¿Entonces me crees? ¿cierto?

Creer no es suficiente… retroceder el tiempo no anula una noche vivida ¿no puede entender eso?

Entiendo… pero creer siempre es un gran comienzo, Sehrazat… uno primero cree, después da el paso… ¿tú crees en mí? - Onur necesitaba tanto oír algo positivo de boca de ella- voy a interpretar tu silencio como un sí…

No interprete nada…- dijo ella con pesar.

Ya veo… - la desilusión era fuerte- esta es una esperanza más pequeña de lo que imaginaba, pero igual me sirve… me alcanza hasta mañana… ah… ¿cómo está Kaan? ¿le gustó su juguete?

No lo abrió…- dijo ella con desilusión.

Pero lo va a abrir, no te preocupes…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Sehrazat aprovechó que Mihriban se había ido a su habitación y siguió contemplando el video. Se imaginó dejándose llevar por todo lo que él le venía diciendo, creyéndole que juntos podrían sobreponerse a cualquier problema y se permitió fantasear un poco con cómo podría ser besarlo, estar en sus brazos porque ella así lo quería… entregarse el uno al otro…

El timbre la sacó de su pensamiento y Sehrazat bajó la pantalla de la laptop para levantarse a abrir la puerta…

Don Onur…- dijo sorprendida cuando lo encontró del otro lado con un ramo de sus flores favoritas, los tulipanes.

Sehrazat…

No lo esperaba…- dijo sin saber qué mas decir.

Lo sé… perdóname por aparecer así… son para ti…- dijo y le entregó el ramo.

Gracias…- dijo y se permitió sonreír, todavía le quedaba la sensación de lo que había imaginado momentos antes.

Yo… sé que probablemente no tengas ganas de verme… que estés cansada, pero… bueno… aquí debería inventar una buena excusa para haber venido y no la tengo… de no ser por la verdad… que es que necesitaba verte… necesito verte a cada segundo…

Don Onur… pase…-dijo ella tratando de no comprometerse con cada palabra de él.

Gracias…- dijo y la siguió luego de cerrar la puerta.

¿Le sirvo un café? - le dijo cuando se sentaron, cerca uno del otro en el sillón.

No hace falta… ¿podemos hablar?

Ya hablamos…

Tú hablaste…

Hace un rato fue usted quien habló… me habló de esperanza… aún siento que me quiere convencer de algo de lo que no quiero que me convenza…

Quiero hablarte de amor… de mi amor por ti…

Lo escucho…

¿En serio?

Así es…- dijo ella con cara de melancolía…

Bien… te lo dije ayer cuando hablamos… yo me enamoré de ti cuando nos vimos por primera vez… me rebelé a eso… intenté que no sucediera… tenía miedo, pánico y cuando finalmente lograste entrar a mi corazón, fue el regalo más bonito, más increíble que el destino pudo haberme hecho…

Es muy afortunado…

Lo soy… aunque me faltaría saber si alguna vez seré correspondido…

Don Onur…

Sehrazat…- dijo y levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre la de ella, que lo miró y luego miró sus manos reunidas…

Ya le dije que yo…- dijo y él la interrumpió colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

Lo que me dijiste lo entendí, me guste o no… pero como comprenderás… quiero convencerte de que estás equivocada…

Don Onur…

Calla… por favor…- dijo él y acarició sus labios con la yema de sus dedos.

La vio cerrar los ojos ante esa tenue caricia y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. La tenía tan cerca, tan vulnerable y ella estaba dejando que todo sucediera… confiaba en él, se estaba entregando de a poco… temerosa aún, pero confiada… confiada en él…

Onur acarició su mano, la que tenía sobre la de ella y la vio abrir los ojos y perderse en los de él… ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Sehrazat miró sus labios y apretó los suyos. Onur supo que deseaba que la besara. Se inclinó un poco y apoyó su boca en la comisura de los labios de ella. La besó allí, provocándola y la sintió agitarse…

Ella entreabrió sus labios y él no pudo evitar besarla. Fue tierno al principio, él trataba de controlarse, pero luego, cuando ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción, él ahondó el beso y ella soltó sus manos para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo, aún en esa posición algo incómoda para un beso…

Onur quiso tirar de ella y sentarla sobre sus rodillas, así tendría mayor posibilidad de disfrutar del beso, pero supo que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado maravilloso como para echarlo a perder con una mala elección…

Ella comenzó a responderle tímidamente los besos y Onur la tomó de la cara y acarició sus mejillas con suavidad mientras el beso comenzaba a perder intensidad…

Terminó suave, tal como comenzó… y ella bajó la vista, algo avergonzada…

Me has regalado un hermoso beso, Sehrazat…- dijo él y ella asintió en silencio- eso es esperanza… me hace muy feliz…

Don Onur…- dijo ella frunciendo la boca- si hay algo que me detiene… que me impide avanzar… además de Kaan... es la culpa…

¿La culpa? ¿por qué? - dijo acariciando su cara, hablándole tan de cerca que sus labios casi se tocaban.

Creí que amaría a un solo hombre toda la vida… de alguna manera me resisto a que eso no se cumpla…

Entiendo… pero debes comprender que a veces, por más que uno tenga la firme convicción de algo en su cabeza, el corazón decide por su parte… a mí me pasó… yo era quien no creía en las mujeres y mírame… casi de rodillas, rogándote que me veas como tu felicidad…

Será cuestión de que mi corazón le gane la partida a mi cabeza, entonces…

Así será…- dijo y se levantó sonriente.

¿Por qué sonríe?

Porque confío en tu corazón… por algo el mío lo ha elegido…- le dijo y cuando ella se levantó para acompañarlo, tomó su mano y la besó con cariño y respeto…


	13. Chapter 13 En el auto

**Esta escena ocurre luego de que Sehrazat y Onur estuvieran reunidos con Bennu y Kerem y Onur ofreciera llevarla a casa para que pueda estar con su hijo...**

**Capítulo 13 "En el auto"**

Onur la sintió relajada mientras la llevaba en el auto a su casa. Ellos siempre habían tenido buen diálogo, pero las cosas mejoraban, sin ser necesariamente alentadoras para él…

Habían estado hablando del auto que la empresa había comprado para ella y de la molestia que eso podía causar en los demás empleados, él le había dejado claro que no le importaba nada más que el hecho de que la mujer que él amaba pudiera ir a trabajar en auto… y ella no había protestado ante el comentario… aunque aún no estuviese cómoda con eso…

Ella se quedó callada cuando, luego de echarle en cara que habían prometido ser sólo compañeros de trabajo, él le había contestado que en realidad ella sola lo había prometido…

-Sehrazat, no te resistas más…- le dijo luego de detener el auto frente al mar- te lo dije, yo no voy a renunciar a ti, aunque digas mil veces no, no voy a renunciar…

-¿Y por qué no va a renunciar? - dijo algo molesta ella.

-Porque te amo ¿no lo ves?- Onur ya encontraba graciosa la negativa de ella.

-Qué bonito, y lo que siento yo ¿dónde queda? Sólo le importa lo que usted siente, el señor se enamora, y basta, me queda perfectamente claro que cada vez que quiere algo lo consigue… usted se preocupa solo de usted… ¿y los demás donde quedamos?

-Sehrazat… no podría estar más seguro de que tú eres mi mujer…- dijo y la miró de costado- ¿qué? ¿acaso no sientes lo mismo? - ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo- ¿mmmm?

-Así es…- dijo ella luego de pensarlo un momento, no quería darle el gusto de reconocer nada.

¿Y tú esperas que yo te crea eso?

-¿Se da cuenta?… sigue hablando de usted…- le dijo ella con algo de melancolía.

-Déjame preguntarte de otra forma…- le dijo con una sonrisa- ¿realmente tú puedes decir que no me amas?

-Así es… -dijo ella luego de perderse unos instantes en sus ojos y él sonrió aún más.

-Yo no creo en el amor no correspondido, Sehrazat…- dijo mirando sus labios y cuando ella giró la cabeza, él persistió en su mirada- todo amor que nace del corazón encuentra respuesta…- agregó y ella no se movió, siguió mirando hacia delante- Sehrazat… dime que no me amas ahora… pero que sea tu corazón el que habla, no tus labios…- ella volvió a mirarlo- ¿lo podrías decir?

-Mejor vámonos de aquí…- dijo con nerviosismo luego de mirarlo unos cuantos segundos sin poder contestar y él sonrió.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia delante mientras él no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía triunfante y ella lo supo…

Onur arrancó el auto y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la casa de ella. Sehrazat murmuró un "buenas noches" y cuando se estaba por bajar, él la tomó de la cara y miró sus labios…

-Don Onur… por favor…

-Necesito que entiendas que esto no es un capricho, Sehrazat…

-Pues… eso parece…

-Es lo que tú piensas… por eso… quiero besarte…

-¿Quiere besarme? ¿Y espera que con eso corrobore que no se trata de un capricho?

-No quiero que me escuches…- dijo inclinándose suavemente sobre sus labios- necesito que sientas…- le dijo y ella humedeció sus labios inconscientemente.

-Don Onur…- dijo muy bajo, sabiendo que era inevitable que él la besara y sin ánimo de detenerlo, ya estaba cansada de eso…

Onur tomó su labio superior entre los suyos y lo succionó suavemente, estaba desesperado por besarla, pero quería tomarse su tiempo, ella no parecía tener intenciones de detenerlo…

Luego él se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Ella entreabrió sus labios y lo observó, como queriendo preguntarle si eso era todo. Él sonrió, leyéndole el pensamiento y esta vez se adueñó de sus labios, su lengua explorándola con suavidad, pero sin darle posibilidad a resistirse…

Sehrazat se encontró suspirando y estirando sus manos para tomarlo de los hombros justo cuando él descendía las suyas hacia su cintura para acercarla a él…

Onur quiso que el beso no se terminara nunca y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba casi recostada sobre él mientras el deseo comenzaba a hacerse notar…

Ella se sonrojó cuando por fin él la dejó ir y lo miró desde donde estaba, sobre él…

Se mordió el labio apenas, sopesando la idea de ser ella quien lo besara y se retrajo un poco, recuperando su posición inicial, en su asiento…

-Buenas…- dijo y se detuvo, se sintió agitada, más de lo que creía- buenas noches…- le dijo y abrió la puerta del auto.

Onur la miró con una sonrisa y se bajó del auto. La alcanzó cuando subía el cordón de la vereda para entrar a su edificio.

-Dime una sola cosa…- dijo él tomándola del brazo con suavidad, pero impidiéndole que se moviera.

-Ya le dije unas cuantas cosas…- le dijo ella y trató de soltarse…

-Esta será la última… prometido… al menos por hoy…

-¿Qué quiere saber? - se animó ella.

-¿Sentiste todo lo que me pasa contigo? - le preguntó y ella intentó ocultar una sonrisa, lo había sentido perfectamente.

-Fue una demostración… interesante…- dijo solamente y sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Demostración? - le preguntó, estaba algo ofendido.

Sehrazat sonrió y sus rasgos se suavizaron. De repente quiso gritarle que, a pesar del miedo, ella sí estaba enamorada de él y tenía ganas de seguir besándolo, toda la vida…

-¿Acaso no le gustó la respuesta?

-Bueno… es lo que seguramente merezco… no me esmeré demasiado con el beso…

-Otra vez será…- dijo ella divertida.

-¿Me dejarás así? ¿Frustrado?

Sehrazat sonrió y él la dejó ir, algo apenado y como él mismo había reconocido, también frustrado…

Ella se detuvo a mitad de camino y giró para mirarlo. Lo vio con la cabeza gacha, derrotado y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, era cierto que a ella le costaba trabajo superar aquella noche, pero la verdad era que los sentimientos que tenía por él ya eran indisimulables…

-Don Onur…- dijo ella y él clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella, esperanzado.

-Dime…

-Tengo su respuesta, si todavía quiere saberla…- dijo y se acercó a él, Onur se quedó mirándola, se preguntó si ella le pegaría una bofetada, sentía que todos sus esfuerzos por Sehrazat últimamente eran mal interpretados.

-Por supuesto…- dijo arriesgándose a que ella lo hiciera sentirse frustrado otra vez.

-Acérquese…- le dijo y él acercó su cara, algo temeroso, realmente no se imaginaba lo que vendría.

Sehrazat se perdió un instante en sus ojos y luego lo tomó de la cara y lo besó impetuosamente, casi sin pensar, aunque por supuesto, era lo que había planeado y quería hacer…

Esta vez fue él quien suspiró y la dejó hacer, completamente sorprendido y disfrutando la situación…

Ella lo exploró con la misma suavidad y lentitud con que él lo había hecho y cuando el beso terminó, lo miró con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-¿Quedó claro?- le preguntó, sus ojos fijos en la boca entreabierta de él, sabiendo que hiperventilaba.

-Clarísimo…

-Bien… ahora sí, buenas noches…- dijo ella y volvió a girar para irse.

-Sehrazat…- la llamó él.

-Dígame…- ella casi no giró, solo movió un poco la cabeza.

-Te amo…- le dijo y ella sonrió antes de entrar a su edificio y saludarlo con la mano cuando iba a cerrar la puerta.

* * *

**Bueno, parece que Sehrazat está entrando en sintonía con Onur. Espero que les siga gustando. Seguimos con desafío de "al menos" un beso por capítulo! Gracias por leer! **


	14. Chapter 14 Frente al cuadro

**Esta es la escena de la exposición, cuando Onur se acerca a Sehrazat al verla observando el cuadro...**

**Capítulo 14 "Frente al cuadro"**

-Muy bonita, noble, triste…- dijo ella.

-Como Sehrazat…- dijo él y le tomó la mano, y con la otra mano acarició su brazo mientras se perdía en sus ojos- tal como tú… tan bonita, tan noble, tan triste…

Sehrazat se sintió algo incómoda y bajó la vista…

-Una belleza sumergida viendo a otra belleza…- siguió él.

-Don Onur por favor…- dijo Sehrazat algo avergonzada- es como si tomara vida…- dijo observando otra vez el cuadro.

-No me dejas de sorprender…

-¿Por qué?

-Estabas tan sumergida… vi otro lado tuyo…

-Este cuadro me absorbe completamente…

-Concentrada eres aún más bella, la forma en que miras el cuadro…

Sehrazat le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y él sonrió también…

Luego se juntaron todos para una foto y ambos posaron junto a sus compañeros, conversaron un rato y finalmente, Sehrazat se disculpó diciendo que debía irse y Onur salió tras ella, para ofrecerle de llevarla a su casa… la alcanzó en la puerta, cuando ella acababa de salir…

-No es necesario…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, la mirada intensa de él la ponía nerviosa.

-Quiero hacerlo, necesito llevarte y ver que llegas sana y salva a tu casa…

-No es para tanto… no discutamos, hoy estamos en buenos términos…

-No vamos a discutir…- dijo y volvió a repetir el gesto de tomar su mano y acariciar su brazo mientras se perdía en sus ojos.

-Está bien…- dijo ella luego de sentir un leve estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

-Bien…- dijo él y entrelazó sus dedos con ella mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad.

-Don Onur…

-Onur… por favor, Sehrazat…

-Onur…- le concedió ella y él sonrió.

-Dime…

-¿Por qué insiste tanto conmigo?

-Creí que te había quedado claro, ya… porque te amo… profundamente… tanto que me duele…

-¿Qué me ama dice?

-Con todo mi corazón…- le dijo y miró un instante sus labios, preguntándose si ella lo abofetearía si intentaba probarlos.

-Onur…- dijo ella cuando él se inclinaba, casi sin poder resistir la tentación.

-Es solo un beso…- le dijo casi sobre sus labios.

-Nos verá la gente de la empresa y me moriré de vergüenza…

-¿Quieres decir que el problema no es el beso, sino que alguien nos vea?

-Dicho así suena a que estoy loca…

Onur sonrió y la tomó de la mano, ella tardó en reaccionar y cuando quiso acordar, caminaba detrás de él y con los dedos entrelazados.

* * *

Llegaron a la esquina y Onur le hizo señas de que hiciera silencio. Tiró de ella y la llevó a un lugar menos iluminado…

-Onur… ¿qué hace?

-Me aseguro de que nadie nos vea…- dijo y la empujó para que se apoyara en la pared.

-Pero…

-Dijiste que te molestaría que nos viesen, acá nadie nos verá…

-Yo… yo no dije que…- dijo y él no la dejó seguir hablando porque capturó sus labios con vehemencia.

Ella intentó protestar, pero la sensación de sus labios y su lengua explorándola eran tan intensas que no pudo hacer otra cosa que deslizar sus brazos por los hombros de él y atraerlo a su cuerpo, brindándole acceso a su boca y suspirando al sentir la calidez del cuerpo de él sobre el de ella…

Onur sintió que no podría detenerse nunca, besarla se convertiría en un vicio si seguía adelante. Pensó varias veces que ese era el vicio más dulce que había tenido y la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo dándose cuenta de que ella comenzaba a responderle tímidamente…

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía disponible, separó su boca y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella para normalizar su respiración.

Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento más y cuando los abrió, le costó un poco enfocarse en los de él, estaban demasiado cerca. Se mordió el labio inconscientemente, no sabía qué hacer.

-Nadie nos vio…- dijo con una sonrisa, todavía agitado y ella apretó los ojos.

-Así es…- dijo solamente y él estuvo a punto de volver a besarla, pero no quiso complicar las cosas, no parecía haber demasiado descontento en ella y eso era un triunfo.

-Ven, te llevaré a casa…

-Mejor me tomaré un taxi…- dijo ella, quería escaparse.

-¿Estás loca? Sino me perderé la posibilidad de volver a besarte…

-¿Quiere volver a besarme? - preguntó ella y se sintió una tonta, por supuesto que él quería hacerlo.

-¿Qué si quiero? Mil veces más… quiero morirme besándote…

-No es necesario…

-¿Morirme? Tranquila, todavía no planeo hacerlo…

-Onur…

-Vamos…- dijo y volvió a entrelazar los dedos con los de ella de forma tan familiar que a ella le dio vértigo.

Se subieron al auto de él y ella miró hacia delante. No sabía que decir y como actuar. Era como que él había asumido que tenían alguna clase de relación y que ella había aceptado casarse con él… y eso estaba muy lejos de suceder…

* * *

Se produjo un silencio respetuoso entre ambos y lo único que hizo él fue, al esperar que un semáforo les diera libertad para avanzar, levantar su mano y besarla con ternura…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, él se bajó para acompañarla e insistió en subir para estar unos segundos más con ella.

Sehrazat giró en redondo para ofrecerle su mano, a modo de saludo y cuando él sonrió, supo que no tendría posibilidad de eludir otro beso…

-Estás tan hermosa esta noche…- le dijo sobre sus labios.

-Muchas gracias…- le dijo ella y lo sintió mover sus labios, tratando de tentarla.

-Tengo una fantasía, algo que me gustaría contarte…

-Si…- dijo solo ella.

-Me encantaría soltarte el cabello, deslizar mis dedos por él, entrelazarlos mientras te beso…

-Onur…

-Déjame hacerlo, por favor…- le dijo y antes de que ella pudiera contestar o incluso protestar, él soltó su cabello y ella entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él acariciándolo con suavidad.

Onur la observó un momento y entonces ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Luego miró sus labios y esta vez fue ella quien lo buscó con los suyos y Onur sintió que podría pasarse la vida deleitándose con las caricias suaves de ella…

Sehrazat lo besó mientras él acariciaba su cabello y entrelazaba sus dedos en él, maravillado con su suavidad…

Sintieron que había pasado una eternidad hasta que sus bocas se separaron y ella sonrió con algo de timidez…

-Fantasía cumplida…- dijo ella y bajó la vista al ver como la miraba él.

-Y más…- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella y dejó escapar un suspiro casi inaudible.

-Buenas noches…-dijo él y se quedó mirándola mientras subía el último tramo de la escalera hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento- Sehrazat…- la llamó y esperó a que ella lo mirara- te amo… seguiré esperándote…

-Me alegra…- dijo ella y alzó su mano para saludarlo antes de abrir la puerta para entrar…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que lo sigan disfrutando. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Gracias por leer! **


	15. Chapter 15 Cada vez más cerca

**Esto ocurre cuando Onur visita a Sehrazat en su casa, sin avisarle, luego de regalarle el cuadro.**

**Capítulo 15 "Cada vez más cerca"**

-Créeme… tomaría cualquier cosa que quisieras darme…- le dijo él y ella giró para ir a la cocina sonriendo, cómoda… cada vez más confortable con sus comentarios…

Onur se quedó mirando el cuadro, buscando el porqué de tanto deslumbramiento de ella, y ahora también de él por esa mujer…

Ella volvió al rato con una taza de café en la mano y sonrió con algo de timidez cuando él se la aceptó, rozando apenas sus dedos…

Sehrazat se acercó al sofá y le indicó que se sentara, él quiso hacerlo más cerca y ella sonrió y se movió un poco para hacerle espacio.

Tomaron el café sin hablar, mirándose a los ojos y él cerró un momento los suyos luego de dejar la taza y cuando tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios, mientras ella lo observaba…

-Creo que podría reconocer tu aroma en cualquier lado…- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió, se encontró con la mirada intensa de ella.

-Por favor…

-¿Qué? ¿acaso no puedo ser sincero? Decirte todo lo que me pasa contigo…

-Don… Onur…- dijo y se arrepintió- yo… no… todavía no puedo… no soy capaz de tomar ninguna decisión aún… ¿puedes entenderlo?

-Lo entiendo… sigo esperándote… pero al menos concédeme algo de libertad para expresarme…- dijo y acarició su mano como al descuido.

-¿Expresarte?

-Acariciarte… memorizar su aroma… aunque sea un poco a la distancia…

-Estás tomando mi mano… ¿cuál sería el concepto de distancia?

-Depende de cómo lo mires…- dijo y se acercó un poco más.

-Onur…

-Mira…- dijo y dejó su mano, ella se sintió vacía por un momento y lo vio acercarse lentamente.

Su corazón comenzó a latir alocado y trató de no hiperventilar cuando él se inclinó y deslizó su nariz por su hombro, hasta llegar al cuello… en donde cerró los ojos, deleitado por su perfume…

-Esta distancia es mucho menor…

-Sí…- dijo solo ella y se escuchó extraña.

-Y esta…- dijo y tiró de ella y la hizo sentar sobre sus rodillas, y entonces hundió su nariz en su cuello con comodidad, escuchado las palpitaciones estridentes de ella y sonriendo por eso- esta distancia es ideal… ¿entiendes? - le dijo luego de un momento en el que saboreó la cercanía.

-Entiendo…- dijo ella lo más serenamente que pudo, que no fue mucho.

Él se separó de su cuello con pesar y la miró a los ojos. Ella trató de sonreír, pero se sentía una tonta porque sabía que él estaba manejando sus emociones…

-Estaba muy rico el café…- le dijo mirándola de cerca, Sehrazat todavía sentada sobre sus rodillas...

-Muchas gracias…- dijo ella y humedeció sus labios inconscientemente, lo cual fue como una invitación para él…

Onur miró los labios de ella y se inclinó hacia delante para probarlos. Ella se retrajo primero y él la miró con algo de culpa. La realidad era que no quería presionarla, pero casi no podía evitar el deseo que ella le despertaba…

-Sehrazat…- intentó decirle y ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Luego deslizó su mano sobre la mejilla de él y finalmente se inclinó para besarlo ella…

Al principio se trató de un leve roce de sus labios. Una caricia muy tenue, llena de curiosidad, casi de respeto…

Él la dejó hacer, algo sorprendido y queriendo saber hasta donde llegaría ella con eso…

Onur apoyó sus manos en la cintura de Sehrazat y luego las desplazó hacia su espalda, acariciándola suavemente…

La escuchó suspirar y estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza. Sin embargo, ella entreabrió sus labios y comenzó a explorarlo delicadamente.

Onur supo que se contenía y quiso estimularla para que no lo hiciera, quería todo, todo lo que ella pudiera ofrecerle…

Ella continuó de la misma forma hasta que él no pudo evitar tomar el control y comenzó a responderle…

La escuchó suspirar otra vez y deslizar sus manos hasta sus hombros, entreabriendo sus labios para brindarle acceso a su boca…

Onur se separó de ella luego de un momento y ella lo miró con timidez…

Se puso de pie y acomodó su ropa inconscientemente mirando hacia otro lado, quería que la tierra la tragase…

Él se puso de pie y la observó tratando de controlarse, quería besarla hasta quedarse sin oxígeno…

-Lo siento… quiero decir…- dijo y lo miró con nerviosismo- no sé qué me pasó…

-¿No sabes? Yo sí… te pasa como a mí... pero necesitas tiempo… - dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, no te presionaré… lo disfruté mucho…- dijo él y volvió a mirar sus labios, que se curvaron en una sonrisa tímida.

-Yo también…

-Bien… creo que…- dijo y miró el reloj como si realmente fuera importante qué hora era- debería irme… no quiero molestarte…

-No me molestas… ¿quieres quedarte a cenar?

-No hace falta…

-Onur…

-Es que…

-¿Qué pasa? Puedes decirme…

-Quedé bastante afectado por lo que sucedió… no puedo dejar de fantasear con volver a besarte…- dijo y ella miró sus labios

-Yo también… - dijo ella en un arranque de sinceridad, pero sin pensar y luego se arrepintió...

Onur sonrió con tanta ternura que ella sintió que sus piernas se le aflojaban…

-Por eso me voy…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Caminaron hacia la puerta y cuando ella la abrió, él giró para mirarla…

-Me hace muy feliz que podamos ser sinceros…

-Así es…- asintió ella, todavía con esa sonrisa algo tímida.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Hasta mañana…- dijo y vio que él se acercaba indeciso y extendía los brazos hacia ella…

Sehrazat se sumergió en ellos, necesitaba tanto el contacto, ambos lo necesitaban…

Onur hundió su nariz en su cuello… y se quedó allí, todo lo que pudo...

-Distancia ideal…- murmuró y ella cerró los ojos, deleitada por la caricia.

-Así es…- le dijo y cuando se separaron, luego de un buen rato, ella miró sus labios y se acercó, pidiéndole en silencio un último beso.

Onur trató de dominar sus emociones y capturó sus labios suavemente. Pero a los pocos segundos no pudo evitar un jadeo placentero y el beso se hizo más intenso, ambos besando y respondiendo los besos del otro.

Se separaron agitados y ella sonrió con más seguridad…

-Hasta mañana…- dijo buscando aire y él le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

-Creo que soñaré contigo hoy…- le dijo y ella alzó las cejas.

-Si esperas lo mismo de mí, me temo que no podrá ser…- dijo sintiéndose confiada.

-Qué aburrida…- le dijo él con el mismo buen humor y entrecerró los ojos cuando le dio la espalda…

Sehrazat cerró la puerta de su departamento y se apoyó ahí con los ojos cerrados. Tocó sus labios y sonrió, sintiendo que su respiración de a poco se iba calmando…

-Onur…- dijo y suspiró, segura de que aunque se lo hubiese negado, esta noche haría el máximo esfuerzo por soñar con él…

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Estos dos están cada vez más cerca... esto sigue! Gracias por leer! **


	16. Chapter 16 Luego del disparo

**Esta escena ocurre luego del disparo contra Sehrazat en la pierna. CUando está internada y luego, cuando pasa unos días en la quinta de Kerem.**

**Capítulo 16 "Luego del disparo"**

Onur entró a la habitación y la vio durmiendo. Se acercó despacio, no quería molestarla, solo estar cerca de ella. Se sentía culpable, impotente…

Evidentemente esos matones sabían como lastimarlo… habían elegido la persona más importante en su vida y si a Sehrazat le pasaba algo, él no podría seguir viviendo…

Se quedó mirándola un buen rato y finalmente la arropó un poco, consciente de que podría tener frío.

Ella se movió instintivamente y él besó su frente con cariño, de alguna manera acompañándola, mostrándole su apoyo… dejó sus labios allí, mientras aspiraba su aroma y cuando los separó, ella se movió un poco y él se quedó mirándola de cerca, hasta que abrió los ojos…

-Don Onur…- dijo en un tono de protesta, pero él no se movió.

-¿Cómo te sientes? - le dijo casi sobre los labios.

-Un poco dolorida… pero mejor… gracias…

-Bueno… sigue descansando entonces…- dijo y ella miró sus labios un momento y sintió una revolución en su interior, quería que él la besara, no le importaba nada más…

-No hace falta que se quede… de verdad estoy bien...- dijo alzando un poco su boca hacia él, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo sin poder reprimirse, el suave aliento de ella lo invitaba a perderse en un beso eterno…

-¿Mmmm? - dijo ella solo consciente de su boca.

-Descansa, mi vida…- le dijo y apenas rozó sus labios con los de él y se apartó, la culpa de que ella no estuviese en condiciones para algo así, no lo dejaba en paz.

Ella lo miró y se humedeció los labios con algo de impotencia. Esos días se había sentido demasiado cerca de él y Onur cada día parecía respetarla más… no es que eso estuviese mal, pero solo contribuía a que ella tuviera más dudas…

Él se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano y la acarició con ternura. Sehrazat se fue quedando dormida otra vez, fantaseando con un beso, uno que la hiciera sentir otra vez viva, saludable, amada…

* * *

Unas horas después, luego de varias discusiones y de abrazar a Kaan con emoción al verlo, Sehrazat acordó ir a pasar un par de noches a la quinta de don Kerem, iría allí con Kaan y Mihriban y también se reunirían con ellos, Bennu, y por supuesto, don Kerem y Onur…

Al llegar se sentó en el sillón y Bennu la ayudó a apoyarse para mantener su pierna en alto. Le hizo un par de comentarios acerca de la forma en que don Onur se comportaba con ella y Sehrazat no quiso reconocer lo que le ocurría, sin embargo, sabía que Bennu no era ninguna tonta y ya se había dado cuenta de todo…

Onur no se movió de su lado, y cuando todos, con diferentes excusas, se retiraron a dormir, los dejaron solos y ella se quedó hojeando una revista, sin leer, solo mirando las ilustraciones.

Él la miró y se sentó a su lado. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y lo vio acercarse más.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a su cercanía y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Intentó escaparse, por momentos quería hacerlo, pero era tan fuerte todo lo que estaba sintiendo por él que se quedó inmóvil allí, mirándolo a los ojos, charlando con él y de a rato, mirando sus labios, deseando que él tomara la iniciativa y la besara, y así la sacara de la pesadilla de no poder sentir sus labios en los de ella…

Onur tomó su mano y la acercó a sus labios. Ella creyó que tendría un ataque por la velocidad y el ímpetu con que latía su corazón en ese momento. Lo vio hundir su boca en su mano y entreabrió sus labios, tratando de articular alguna palabra.

Él se perdió en sus ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada. No quería decírselo, no se animaba a expresar en palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo…

-Creo que debería irme a descansar un poco…- pudo decir para salir de ese estado de ensoñación que se estaba convirtiendo en frustración al ver que él la acompañaba, que la miraba con deseo pero que la respetaba y quería seguir haciéndolo, sin presionarla.

-Me parece bien…- dijo él y asintió, se puso de pie, colaboró con ella para que pudiera bajar la pierna y luego estiró sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sehrazat se puso de pie y volvió a perderse en sus ojos. Se sentía algo incómoda por todas las sensaciones que él le estaba despertando en ese momento.

-Yo… creo que podré hacerlo sola…- dijo y él se separó respetuoso, pero se quedó cerca, en caso de que ella estuviese equivocada y no pudiera sola como creía…

Ella dio un paso con la pierna que no tenía herida y cuando quiso mover la otra sintió un dolor agudo y se quejó. Él la sostuvo de inmediato en sus brazos y ella lo miró de cerca.

Onur miró sus labios y supo que ella se moría de ganas de que la besara. Se inclinó hacia delante, de alguna manera disfrutando la anticipación de lo que sabía que sucedería…

Ella entreabrió sus labios y acercó su boca a la de él, quería que él no tuviese dudas de que ella también quería besarlo.

Onur quiso ser suave, romántico, quiso un beso perfecto, pleno de ternura… quiso, pero no pudo… porque en el momento en que sus labios rozaron los de ella, tal como había ocurrido en el hospital, Sehrazat jadeó suavemente, satisfecha, entregada a él y Onur no pudo reprimirse más…

Sus brazos la acercaron más a su cuerpo, para que no tuviera que apoyar su pie en el suelo y Sehrazat lo abrazó mientras entreabría su boca para brindarle acceso lo más rápido posible…

No bien ella le demostró que disfrutaba de ese beso, él la exploró casi con desesperación, sin ocultar el deseo que sentía y que, a esa altura, sabía que era compartido.

Sehrazat comenzó a responder sus besos y Onur creyó que perdería el sentido cuando notó el ímpetu con que ella lo besaba… esa Sehrazat que él conocía había desaparecido para dejarle lugar a una más intensa, romántica, decidida y él no podía estar más feliz…

Onur acarició su espalda mientras casi la obligaba a entregarle el control del beso, un momento después. Ella suspiró y permitió que él siguiera explorándola impetuosamente.

Luego de varios minutos intensos, él la apretó otra vez en sus brazos para sostenerla y aunque el beso continuó siendo húmedo e intenso, perdió un poco de ímpetu y se fue haciendo más romántico.

Finalmente, él separó sus labios de los de Sehrazat y le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó la vista, algo avergonzada por no haber podido reprimirse.

Él la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, se inclinó para dejarla recostada en su cama y la tapó un poco con una manta.

-Buenas noches…- le dijo luego de besar su frente y ella lo tomó del cuello con ambos brazos y lo acercó hasta que sus narices casi se tocaban.

-Buenas noches…- le dijo y entreabrió sus labios para besarlo húmedamente, no con tanta pasión, pero si íntimamente, como ambos querían compartirlo.

Onur quiso cubrirla con su cuerpo y no dejar que nadie los separara jamás, pero supo que aún no era el momento.

Se separó de ella cuando sintió que el beso se terminaba y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Que descanses…

-Tú también…-le dijo ella y se acomodó para dormir.

Onur la miró antes de salir y le guiñó el ojo. Sin dudas, ese día quedaría grabado en su memoria, porque ese día había surgido una nueva esperanza de que no tuvieran que pasar mil y una noches para que ella lo aceptara…

* * *

**Bueno, esta historia sigue con los próximos besos. Espero que les siga gustando, gracias por leer! **


	17. Chapter 17 Reproches

**Esta escena es de cuando Onur visita a Sehrazat para pedirle disculpas por haber decidido por ella con respecto al hombre que le disparó. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 17 "Reproches"**

Onur se sentó y observó un poco el cuadro, le agradaba que ella lo hubiera colgado allí, adonde todos pudieran verlo y disfrutarlo como ella… le daba esperanzas…

-Le estoy muy agradecida…- le dijo entre incómoda y algo distante.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Pero igual no voy a aceptar que decida por mí en el asunto de la demanda, eso es de mi competencia…

-Te dispararon por mi culpa… incluso pensé en desahuciar la licitación… tú eres todo para mí en este mundo, no lo olvides…- dijo él mirándola con franqueza y ella trató de no enfocarse tanto en sus ojos- no sabes cuánto me asusté cuando Bennu me dijo que te habían disparado…y además…- dijo y sonrió- es la primera vez… te va a parecer raro, siento por primera vez en mi vida que tengo una familia… que soy responsable de alguien…

-No es responsable de mí…- lo interrumpió ella, incómoda.

-Lo sé…- dijo con melancolía- pero quiero serlo- agregó y ella se perdió en sus ojos unos instantes- de ti, de Kaan… quiero ser responsable… quiero que tú lo seas de mí…

-¿No entiende? - dijo ella y él suspiró.

-Detuvieron al hombre que te disparó… tiene tantas causas que yo creo que le va a faltar vida para estar en la cárcel por lo que te hizo…- y vio sus ojos suavizarse-si lo demandas vas a tener que ir a los tribunales, la prensa te va a acosar porque ese hombre es un mafioso… tomé la decisión para que no pasaras por todo eso…- dijo y ella movió la cabeza en tono altanero.

-O sea que no tuvo la necesidad de preguntarme…

-Sí… veo que no tengo costumbre de preguntar- dijo y la vio sonreír- pero tienes razón, tendría que haberlo hecho… y por eso vine… dime, ¿todavía quieres demandarlo?

-No…- dijo ella y él hizo un gesto triunfante- pero igual debería preguntarme- agregó en un tono más relajado.

-Está bien…- dijo y sonrió, provocando una sonrisa en ella- ¿Kaan donde está?

-En el baño... lo está bañando su tía Mihriban…

-El domingo ¿piensan hacer algo? - le dijo y ella lo miró con algo de sorpresa.

-No…- le dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

Onur miró hacia todos lados y ella lo siguió con la mirada sin decir nada. Se levantó y ella lo siguió hacia la puerta…

-Quizá podría invitarlos al club a ti y a Kaan… ¿qué te parece?

-Supongo que a Kaan le gustaría…- dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué hay de ti? - le dijo mirándola de cerca.

-¿Yo?

-Por supuesto, la invitación también es para ti… me interesa saber lo que piensas…

-Yo… iría por Kaan…

-Eres mala conmigo, Sehrazat… vine a pedirte disculpas y me mantienes lejos…

-No es así…- dijo ella y sonrió levemente.

-Es así… y trato de ser paciente… aunque la paciencia no es un rasgo definitivo de mi carácter…- él no se movió ni hizo ademán de salir, pero ella tampoco se alejó de él, hablaban en un tono bajo e íntimo, porque estaban muy cerca.

-Yo solo digo lo que pienso…

-¿Qué hay de lo que sientes? - dijo y apoyó un dedo con cuidado sobre su pecho, respetuosamente, señalando su corazón. Sehrazat entreabrió sus labios, era como que el aire que inspiraba lo que alcanzara.

-Lo que siento… yo… es que…

-Lo que sientes… por mi… a pesar de que lo niegues… se te nota en los ojos… esos hermosos ojos me dicen tantas cosas…

-Ah, ¿sí? - ella eligió ser orgullosa otra vez para preservarse.

-Así es… me dicen que no quieres darme la razón ahora, pero que en el fondo sabes que la tengo…

-¿No me diga?

-Así es…- dijo y se acercó un poco más y miró brevemente sus labios- ¿quieres saber qué mas me dicen? - le preguntó y ella humedeció sus labios con nerviosismo.

-A ver…- le dijo cuando él casi rozaba sus labios con los de él.

Onur se inclinó y testeó sus labios con suavidad. Ella resopló, como queriendo desalentarlo, pero él se separó y la miró a los ojos y ella se sintió perdida.

Una revolución de sentimientos y sensaciones la tomó por sorpresa y Sehrazat sintió que no podía resistir más la tentación de besarlo…

Cerró los ojos y se acercó ella misma, buscándolo. Onur creyó que su corazón se saltaba del pecho al sentir la leve caricia de sus labios en los de él y suspiró.

Sehrazat lo tomó de los hombros y él a ella de la cintura, no de forma posesiva como querría hacerlo, sino dulcemente, para que ella no sintiera su desesperación…

Ella siguió testeando sus labios con suavidad, tentativamente y luego se separó de él, y lo miró de cerca con una sonrisa.

Onur le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando ella intentaba separarse, hacer de cuenta que todo había terminado, él la apretó entre sus brazos y sus labios colapsaron intensamente con los de ella.

Sehrazat jadeó con sorpresa y entreabrió sus labios para darle acceso a su boca. El ímpetu de él la sorprendió y solo se limitó a permitir sus caricias…

Onur la exploró intensamente y luego de escucharla suspirar, sintió que ella comenzaba a responderle y creyó que se volvería loco…

Ella acarició su nuca y entrelazó sus dedos a esa altura y él le permitió ahondar el beso, tomando el control en su boca…

Onur sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar y quiso dejarse llevar por sus fantasías y arrinconarla contra la pared, buscando rozarla con su cuerpo, sentirla más íntimamente, pero supo que no podría hacerlo sin tener alguna consecuencia por parte de ella, después de todo estaban en su casa y su hijo estaba a unos pocos metros.

Sehrazat suavizó sus caricias y le permitió un poco de exploración a él mientras el beso perdía algo de intensidad y se hacía más tierno…

Ella se separó algo agitada y se perdió en sus ojos, sin saber cómo explicar ese arrebato…

-Mamá…- escucharon decir a Kaan y él le sonrió, sabiendo que el niño la había salvado de un momento algo complicado.

-Sí, Kaan… voy…- le dijo y miró a Onur con una media sonrisa.

-Nos vemos el domingo…

-Así es…- dijo y bajó la vista, un poco avergonzada.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo él antes de irse…

-Dígame…

-Te amo…

-Don Onur…

-No digas nada…- dijo colocando su mano sobre los labios de ella y la vio cerrar los ojos y luego volver a abrirlos.

Ella se quedó mirándolo, rogando en silencio que volviera a besarla, sin embargo, supo que él no lo haría porque no había más tiempo…

Onur miró sus labios cuando bajó la mano, humedeció los suyos y luego de sonreírle, giró en redondo y se fue, dejándola temblando, con ganas de mucho más…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Ya Sehrazat no puede ocultar todos los sentimientos que tiene hacia Onur... veremos qué pasa en el próximo. Gracias por leer y #quedateencasa**


	18. Chapter 18 Por Kaan

**Esta es la escena de cuando Onur invita a Sehrazat y Kaan al club para intentar ganarse el corazón del niño. Espero que les guste. **

**Capítulo 18 "Por Kaan"**

Cuando Onur y Sehrazat, junto a Kaan, llegaron a la zona de los establos, Onur sintió que estaba con su familia y una gran alegría asaltó su corazón. Quiso estrecharlos a ambos entre sus brazos, pero se enfocó en su objetivo, conseguir la confianza y el amor de Kaan…

-No iba a venir, pero Kaan tenía muchas ganas de venir a ver a los caballos… le gustan mucho…

-O sea que vino por los caballos…

-Mmmhmm- asintió Sehrazat.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿por qué estás aquí? - quiso saber Onur

-Vine por Zazerillar… que se lastimó la pata…- ella pretendió permanecer seria.

-Estoy confundido, aquí hay dos Zazerillar…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo conozco solo a un Zazerillar… ¿cierto hijo?

-Está loco de amor… Zazerillar- dijo él con disimulo, Kaan estaba adelante.

-Ah… ha… yo también lo quiero mucho…- dijo y él la miró satisfecho, ella iba a seguir hablando, pero el sonido de su móvil la interrumpió.

Luego Onur intentó que Kaan se subiese a un caballo, pero no logró que lo hiciera… y se frustró un poco ante la negativa de que él no quisiera compartir eso con él…

Sehrazat en un punto lo comprendió, pero por otro lado se apenó por Onur, sabía que él hacía un gran esfuerzo por conquistar su corazón…

-Me voy a ganar el corazón de Kaan poco a poco, Sehrazat… ya vas a ver… sólo espérame…- dijo y sintió que ella lo apoyaba, solo con mirarlo- ¿vamos a caminar? - agregó y ella asintió y salieron a un camino lateral, rodeado de árboles.

Kaan se quedó conversando con una cuidadora de caballos y Onur le hizo una seña de lejos y miró a Sehrazat con una sonrisa.

-Descuida… solo caminaremos un rato…

-Lo sé… sé que no harías nada para incomodar a Kaan…

-Por supuesto… pero tampoco a ti…- le dijo él y acarició su mano con ternura mientras caminaban, ambos mirando hacia delante.

Él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y Sehrazat sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Ese hombre despertaba toda clase de sentimientos en ella. Alguna vez creyó que podía amarlo y odiarlo al mismo tiempo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que esas eran dos caras de la misma moneda, la del amor… ella lo amaba...

Sin darse cuenta, a cada paso, se acercaban más y Onur la tomó de los hombros cuando ya habían caminado bastante…

Sehrazat se detuvo y lo miró, estaban muy cerca y, muy por el contrario de lo que él podría haber imaginado, ella miró sus labios y humedeció los suyos, demostrándole claramente que lo deseaba…

Onur estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero ella se ubicó frente a él y lo miró, conservando esa distancia tan corta e íntima que tenían…

-Quería decirte que aprecio todo el esfuerzo que haces por ganarte el corazón de Kaan…

-Me alegra que lo aprecies, pero no lo hago solo por ti, sino también por Kaan y al final de cuentas, por mí… porque, así como tú estás en mi corazón, Kaan también lo está…

-¿Estás seguro de todo esto?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa, Sehrazat? Estoy enamorado de ti, y todo lo que venga contigo es parte de ti, y ahora de mi…

-Bien…

-¿Bien?

-Entendí… eso digo….

-Qué suerte…- dijo él y ella volvió a humedecer sus labios, mirando los de él.

Y justo cuando él intentaba abrazarla, creyendo que seguirían caminando, ella se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de ella, apenas, y a pesar de que se separó casi en seguida, se quedó cerca, como buscando una nueva excusa para volver a besarlo…

Onur entrecerró los ojos y procuró no hiperventilar… que deseaba besarla no era ninguna novedad, pero que ella lo hubiera hecho sin un motivo aparente, era mucho más de lo que él fantaseaba con conseguir de ella en ese momento…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él y ella apoyó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Shhhh… por favor… déjame expresarte lo que estoy sintiendo… justo ahora…- dijo ella en voz tan baja que Onur creyó que se lo había imaginado todo.

Onur cerró la boca y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras ella apoyaba su frente sobre la de él, intentando apaciguar sus emociones. Pero todo fue en vano, porque no pudo contenerse más y esta vez sí, capturó sus labios y lo besó lenta y profundamente, explorándolo con necesidad, una necesidad no solo del beso en sí, sino de un contacto humano, algo que le indicara cuales eran lo sentimientos de él…

Él se dejó besar, y lo hizo porque tuvo pánico de que ella se arrepintiera.

Lo que no sabía es que ella estaba lejos de arrepentirse. Lo único que no podía ofrecerle por ahora era algo más porque aún necesitaba saber qué ocurriría con su relación con Kaan… y eso no era una pavada, aunque no tuviese que ver con el romance en sí…

Sehrazat sintió que su cuerpo se fundía al de él por el calor que ambos emanaban. El beso se interrumpió y ella, que creyó que se sentiría algo inhibida, lo miró directamente, absolutamente segura de lo que acababa de demostrarle…

-Onur…- dijo con suavidad, sonriendo cuando él la miró de cerca.

-Dime, mi vida…- dijo él sin pensarlo demasiado… y ella se estremeció.

-Necesito que Kaan te acepte…

-Lo hará…

-Esperemos…

-Sehrazat… por favor

-Onur… solo quiero que entiendas y sientas lo que me está sucediendo contigo…

-Dímelo… por favor dime algo…

-Creí que con un beso alcanzaba.

-Fue increíble, pero no quiero confundirme…

-Lo que me pasa por el corazón, la mente y el cuerpo cuando estás cerca es indescriptible… eso quise que comprendieras…

-Sehrazat…- dijo él sin poder evitar mirar sus labios.

-Pero mi hijo es muy importante para mí… prefiero perder la posibilidad contigo antes que hacerlo sufrir.

-Él no sufrirá… lo cuidaré, te lo prometo…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y él entrelazó los dedos con los de ella como al principio de la caminata. Se sentía más liviana, ahora…

Onur evitó abrazarla para no incomodarla, pero la mano de él aún acariciaba sus dedos, mientras se entrelazaban con ellos.

Cuando llegaban al establo, observaron a Kaan sonriendo ante algo que la cuidadora le contaba.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos un instante.

-Sí…- dijo ella algo turbada por su mirada.

-Lo que acaba de ocurrir fue tan importante para mí… no tienes idea… porque me hace ilusionarme con la idea de ser feliz a tu lado… y eso no tiene precio para mí…- dijo y la vio sonreír con algo de timidez.

-Me alegra…- dijo ella y él le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó ambas manos de ella entre las suyas para poder besarlas.

-Mamá…- dijo Kaan acercándose despacio, sin comprender demasiado qué sucedía.

-Dime Kaancito…- dijo y lo recibió en sus brazos.

-La señora me ha mostrado los pequeños caballos…

-Qué lindo, mi vida…- dijo y le sonrió a Onur que los miraba embelesado.

Onur suspiró con algo de resignación, hubiese querido que su plan con Kaan saliera mejor, pero al menos tenía la confirmación de algo que ya intuía, Sehrazat terminaría siendo su mujer, y ahora, entonces, sólo le tocaba contar los minutos, esperando que eso, finalmente sucediera…

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les siga gustando! Recuerden que en estos días, quedarse en casa es lo mejor que se puede hacer! A cuidarse! **


	19. Chapter 19 La subasta

**Este capítulo sucede luego del incómodo momento entre Onur y Sehrazat después de que terminara la subasta...**

**Capítulo 19 "La subasta"**

Sehrazat caminó en silencio por el largo pasillo de salida hacia el estacionamiento. A su lado iba Onur, algo ensimismado también. Ambos se sentían algo incómodos luego del momento que habían tenido al terminar la subasta…

Onur estaba algo inestable por sus celos, ese hombre se había acercado descaradamente a intentar conquistarla y ella parecía disfrutarlo, en sus narices…

Sehrazat no podía creer que él se pusiera tan territorial cuando no tenían una relación, al menos no aún y el hombre solo se había acercado, con la intención que fuera, pero lo que importaba era como había reaccionado ella… y ella pensaba excusarse y rechazarlo, sin necesidad de que él interviniera… celoso…

Al llegar al estacionamiento, él le indicó que lo siguiera y ella se negó.

-Creo que me tomaré un taxi…

-Sehrazat por favor, es tarde… te dejaré en tu casa… y de paso podríamos hablar de lo que sucedió, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Quiere hablar? Hablemos…- dijo ella con autoridad y él suspiró.

-Sube…

-No… hablemos aquí… total, ya no queda nadie…

-Bien… entremos… para que no tengas frío…- dijo él y la condujo hacia adentro, al vestíbulo.

-Lo escucho…- le dijo ella con la esperanza de que él se disculpara por su conducta que ella consideraba inapropiada.

-No me gustó lo que sucedió hoy…

-A mí tampoco…

-Me alegra...

-¿Por qué pienso que no estamos hablando de lo mismo?

-Sehrazat… ese hombre intentaba algo contigo…

-¿Y?

-¿"Y", me dices?

-Don Onur… ese hombre solo estaba siendo cordial conmigo… además, creo que yo habría podido manejarlo sin su intervención…

-¿Y yo dónde quedo en todo esto?

-¿Usted? Usted no tiene nada que ver conmigo… agradezco su preocupación… pero no es así…

-Sehrazat… ¿hasta cuando seguirás castigándome? Tú sabes lo que siento…

-Sí… lo sé… pero no quiero que se tome atribuciones que no le corresponden… usted se hace el marido celoso y yo… yo…- dijo y vio un cambio en sus ojos.

-Sehrazat…- suspiró él y la tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

-Don Onur…- dijo ella y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, estaban tan cerca y él parecía tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo para reaccionar.

-Me muero de celos de pensar que alguien podría conquistarte y quedarse con tu corazón…

-Eso no pasará…- dijo ella casi cegada por sus ojos.

-¿Puedo tener ilusiones contigo entonces?

-Usted saber por qué lo digo… yo no estoy en condiciones de comenzar una relación con nadie…

-Sehrazat…

-Dígame…- dijo ella y sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos.

El beso fue cálido, húmedo, intenso, y ella solo se dejó besar. Él la acercó más a su cuerpo y la exploró delicadamente, pero haciéndole notar su deseo.

Sehrazat jadeó placenteramente y sin poder evitarlo cuando sintió la pared contra su espalda, y aunque él no la tenía totalmente atrapada, sintió la deliciosa sensación de que no podría escaparse, aunque quisiera…

Sus manos cobraron vida de repente y las deslizó por la espalda de él, acariciándolo con suavidad…

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, el beso fue perdiendo intensidad y terminó siendo más tierno, Onur jugando con sus labios, mordisqueando los de ella tentativamente, esperando su límite… límite que nunca llegó, por supuesto…

Al separarse de ella, no se movió ni un milímetro, y cuando ella abrió los ojos, le costó un poco enfocarlos en los de él, por lo cerca que se mantenían…

-Me moriría si tu corazón no fuera mío… si tus labios no fueran míos, si no pudiera sentir el aroma de tu piel… pero te beso así y siento que hay posibilidades y no puedo dejar de pensar… no puedo dejar de ilusionarme con que podremos estar juntos…

-Don Onur…- dijo ella con una voz que a los dos les pareció desconocida… pero más íntima, cargada de emotividad.

-Te amo, Sehrazat… ¿algún día lo entenderás?

-Lo entiendo… lo siento, también… a veces demasiado intensamente...

-¿Entonces?

-Usted sabe que todo esto me cuesta… pero sigue insistiendo y me presiona…

-Bien… entiendo… mi intención nunca fue presionarte… pero entiéndeme un poco… veo que alguien se te acerca y que tú no lo rechazas y…

-No me dio tiempo de hacerlo… sus celos fueron más rápidos que mi rechazo y no me gusta… no me gustan los celos… para mí significan falta de confianza y si usted está tan enamorado de mí como dice…

-Lo estoy… perdidamente…

-Entonces debe confiar en mí…

-Entonces… me pides una prueba de confianza basada en mi amor por ti...

-Exactamente…

-Eso es un poco egoísta, ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué lo dice? - dijo ella cada vez más confortable con esa charla tan cercana e íntima que estaban teniendo.

-Porque aquí el único que entrega cosas soy yo…

-Bueno…

-Yo doy mi prueba de confianza por amor a ti… ¿Y tú qué me das?

-Si todo sale bien, tendrá mi amor… ¿no era eso lo que quería?

Onur volvió a mirar sus labios y se acercó un poco más, casi rozándolos otra vez.

-Bien… te prometo que no habrá más celos… o por lo menos no te enterarás…- le dijo sonriendo apenas y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, sabiendo que la segunda opción era la más probable dado su carácter.

-Me alegra… ahora tendría que volver a mi casa, porque es muy tarde y Kaan… no lo he podido ver en casi todo el día…

-Bien… te llevo…

-Pero…- dijo ella y él volvió a besarla, esta vez un poco más relajado y se sorprendió un poco cuando ella, con algo de timidez, comenzó a responderle los besos.

Onur suspiró y se separó de ella un momento después y Sehrazat lo empujó un poco y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Me tomaré un taxi…- dijo y él la tomó del brazo con suavidad para impedir que se moviera.

-Está bien…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos- quizá será mejor que lo hagas, porque casi no puedo reprimir mis deseos de seguir besándote…- dijo él y ella sonrió con complicidad.

-Puedo concederle que me pasa lo mismo…- dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-No te creo…- le dio desafiante.

-Así es…- dijo ella y se inclinó y lo besó suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible, acarició su cara y abrió la puerta para irse.

Onur se quedó mirándola mientras se iba y detenía un taxi antes de desaparecer completamente de su vista. Allí fue cuando recién pudo exhalar el aire que retenía desde el beso que ella le había dado…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por seguir estando del otro lado! **


	20. Chapter 20 El regreso

**Esta escena ocurre cuando Sehrazat vuelve de Ankara, de visitar a su tía enferma y se encuentra con que Onur duerme con su hijo...**

**Capítulo 20 "El regreso"**

-Kaan… Mihriban…- dijo Sehrazat al entrar y vio que su casa era un completo desorden. Por un momento se asustó, era raro que Mihriban dejara las cosas así de desordenadas y sucias, pero seguramente algo había distraído su atención y por eso las cosas habían quedado así…

Paseó su mirada aquí y allá y se sorprendió también de ver que había una caja de pizza comprada a medio terminar y se agachó para levantar el caballo de Kaan, que había quedado en el suelo…

Y fue allí, cuando enfocó su mirada en la puerta del cuarto de su hijo que los vio.

Su corazón se aceleró irremediablemente cuando pudo ver a su hijo durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de Onur. Él también parecía dormido y tenía un títere en su mano, seguramente con eso lo había entretenido a Kaan…

Sintió lágrimas en sus ojos cuando avanzaba hasta entrar en la habitación. Evidentemente Onur tenía sentimientos muy profundos hacia ella. Y no era que ella lo dudara, pero su historia había comenzado tan mal, tan complicada que ella ya había perdido la perspectiva y dudaba hasta de sus propios sentimientos…

Se quedó mirándolos un buen rato e incluso se sentó a hacerlo cuando sintió que estaba algo cansada.

Cuando casi se quedaba dormida, decidió levantarse e irse a dormir, mañana sería un hermoso día cuando él se despertara y pudieran hablar finalmente.

Juntó un poco las cosas que estaban sucias y las llevó a la cocina. Acomodó un poco la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

Le costó un poco dormir, envidió un poco a su hijo, aunque no podría haber hecho nada para impedir que él siguiera durmiendo con Onur, de repente había comenzado a sentir ganas de perderse en sus brazos y dormir abrigada y segura allí…

* * *

Se despertó temprano y fue a hacer el desayuno para los tres. Se sobresaltó un poco cuando vio aparecer a Onur rascándose la barba, medio dormido en la puerta de la cocina.

-Buenos días…- dijo con una sonrisa que a ella se le antojó demasiado adorable.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y asintió mientras le extendía una taza de café.

-Siento no haberte avisado que me quedaría, pero no pudimos localizarte con Mihriban… ayer su hermano tuvo un problema y tuvo que viajar con urgencia… por eso me quedé con Kaan…

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho… y te lo agradezco…- dijo ella luego de que él le contara los detalles del incidente con el hermano de Mihriban.

-Bueno, digamos que me sirvió de excusa para conocernos mejor con Kaan…- dijo con una sonrisa y ella asintió.

-Lo pude ver cuando llegué anoche…

-¿Llegaste anoche? - le preguntó él.

-Sí…- dijo y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos otra vez, recordando ese momento tan tierno.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Porque parecías disfrutar abrazando a Kaan… y quizás estabas cansado también…

-Evidentemente lo estaba, la cama es pequeña para ambos…

-Lo es… perdóname, realmente no me atreví a despertarte y…

-¿Qué? - preguntó él cuando ella se interrumpió.

-Nada...

-Dime… por favor, Sehrazat…

-Y además… no quería que te fueras… me agrada la idea de que Kaan se lleve bien contigo…

-Pues… - dijo y se acercó a ella, que se estremeció cuando él rozó con sus dedos su brazo. Fue una caricia suave, pero ella la sintió intensa y se perdió en sus ojos un momento- tampoco quería irme… pero me hubiese gustado verte anoche, preguntarte como estabas, como te había ido… decirte que te eché de menos y que me pareció una eternidad todo el tiempo que te fuiste…

-Onur…

-¿Tuviste miedo de que te presionara ahora que logré entrar en el corazón de tu hijo?

-No es eso…- dijo y miró hacia otro lado, incómoda.

-Sehrazat…

-Puede ser…- dijo y miró un punto en su torso, para no mirar sus ojos- la verdad es que fueron tantas las sensaciones en mi cuerpo cuando los vi que tuve miedo de sentirme expuesta ante ti…

-Yo no pretendo obligarte a nada… pero tú me pediste que me ganara el corazón de Kaan y creo que lo logré…

-Lo hiciste…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Tuviste toda la noche para pensar en qué me dirías cuando yo te planteara todo esto…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y él alzó las cejas- y sin embargo estoy temblando como una hoja…

-Lo estás…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos con ternura y ella cerró los ojos cuando él la apretó un poco.

-Onur…

-Mi vida…- le dijo y ella entrecerró los ojos y buscó con sus labios los de él. Le pareció que esa podía ser la mejor forma para darle a entender cómo se sentía…

El beso de ella fue tentativo y lo escuchó suspirar, sorprendido de alguna manera de que ella reaccionara así…

Onur acarició su espalda y cuando ella se separó y le sonrió con timidez fue él quien cerró la distancia y la besó con mayor intensidad, saboreando su boca sin inhibirse, porque sabía que ella también deseaba eso, desde hacía demasiado tiempo…

Sehrazat se sintió dulcemente atrapada entre los brazos de él y suspiró cuando su espalda baja chocó contra la mesada, no podía escaparse, y tampoco quería…

Onur la exploró con vehemencia durante un buen rato y luego se separó de ella y la miró agitado…

-Quiero seguir besándote toda mi vida, Sehrazat… no puedo pensar en otra cosa…

-Onur…- dijo ella, también agitada.

-Sé que todavía me debes una respuesta y no quiero apurarte, pero fue muy importante que me permitieras todo esto… y quiero que lo sepas…

-Lo sé… y te prometo que no tardaré tanto más en darte la respuesta que te mereces…

-Bien…- dijo él y se inclinó y besó sus labios otra vez y cuando iba a separarse se quedó sobre sus labios, como si quisiera grabar en su memoria sensitiva todo lo que le ocurría con esas caricias…

-Mamá… ¿volviste? - escucharon cuando se separaron y se incomodaron un poco.

-Kaan… ¿te despertaste? - dijo Onur con una sonrisa y el niño corrió a sus brazos y él lo levantó ante la mirada tierna de Sehrazat…

Sehrazat abrazó a su hijo un momento después y los tres se sentaron a desayunar. Y ella no pudo evitar sentir que Kaan ya se había encariñado con Onur y que ya no había excusas para pensar en un futuro con Onur…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por leer! **


	21. Chapter 21 Paseo nocturno

**Este capítulo se basa en la discusión que tuvieron Sehrazat y Onur sobre la escuela de Kaan, que termina en la visita de él a su casa y el paseo nocturno a solas...**

**Capítulo 21 "Paseo Nocturno"**

Sehrazat le sonrió a Onur, de alguna manera aprobando el gesto de haberle regalado el caballo de juguete que él tanto había insistido con que quería darle…

Se sintió en paz con él, ese día se había enojado mucho y aunque la discusión había sido por una tontería que nada tenía que ver con lo que ambos sentían, ella siempre estaba a la defensiva y últimamente más, porque se sentía vulnerable ante él… porque sus sentimientos ya eran demasiado intensos…

Él le sonrió mientras miraban a Kaan jugando con el caballo y luego levantó la vista y le propuso salir a dar una vuelta.

-¿Adonde vamos?

-A mi lugar favorito… a no ser que quieras ir a tu lugar favorito…

-Mi lugar favorito está en mi casa… es mi hogar…

-Espero que llegue el día, en que tu lugar favorito sea nuestro hogar…- dijo y ella sonrió con algo de emoción.

* * *

Onur la llevó a dar un paseo con su caballo y mientras caminaban, él se detuvo y la miró de cerca…

-No puedo creer que estés aquí… pero estás tan lejos… no te puedo alcanzar…- le dijo mirando sus labios- te amo, Sehrazat…- agregó y ella sonrió- sé que tú me amas también, aunque no lo quieras decir… pero estás tan lejos… y la duda me acecha…

-También… también a veces dudo… pienso… ¿no será el amor de la víctima su verdugo?

-¿Soy tu verdugo entonces? - le preguntó con preocupación y ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Pero usted no era Zazerillar? - le dijo sonriente ella y él continuó mirando sus labios- ¿La intención de Zazerillar no era decapitar a Sehrazat al llegar el amanecer?

-No vale, ese es mi cuento…- dijo él tratando de sonreír, no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Es mío ahora…- dijo ella con ternura, se sentía tan amada en ese momento.

-¿Cuándo seré solo Onur para ti? - le preguntó él y ella sonrió.

-Juro que no lo hago para poner distancia…

-Llámame Onur… hazlo una vez…

-Onur…- dijo ella y miró sus labios.

-¿Ves que no es tan difícil?

-No lo es…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Voy a besarte…- le dijo y se inclinó suavemente sobre ella.

-Por favor…- le dijo ella y él se separó un momento, no entendiendo si intentaba detenerlo o alentarlo.

-¿Por favor sí o por favor no? - le dijo y ella sonrió.

Sehrazat apoyó sus labios en los de él tentativamente, no quería que él siguiese hablando, solo quería que la besara…

Él la abrazó con ternura y jugueteó con su labio inferior suavemente, tan tentativo como ella.

La escuchó suspirar y deslizar sus manos hacia los hombros de él y se sintió más confiado.

Depositó un beso suave sobre los labios de ella y Sehrazat los entreabrió suavemente para permitirle el acceso.

Onur sintió que se derretía con la suavidad de ella y deseó no parecerle demasiado ansioso cuando comenzó a explorarla, lo más lento y controlado que pudo…

Quería que el beso fuera inolvidable, tierno, que le demostrara todo su amor por ella, pero estaba tan desesperado por saber cómo se sentía besarla que no podía casi pensar…

Ella interrumpió el beso y lo terminó con un suave sonido al besarlo ella…

Onur la miró y ella sonrió…

-Es imposible que no quiera seguir besándote…

-Onur…- dijo ella y él sintió que se quedaba sin aire, pero volvió a besarla, y esta vez se olvidó de la delicadeza y de la ternura.

Sehrazat lanzó un suspiro placentero cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo y ahondó el beso con ímpetu, también le mostraba su amor, pero más físicamente, junto con el deseo que ambos, innegablemente sentían…

Onur la exploró con vehemencia durante algunos minutos y ella lo dejó hacer, consciente de que no quería ni podía alejarlo. Había sufrido mucho el último tiempo, había tenido muchas dudas y él, a pesar de algunas diferencias, se había mantenido cerca, demostrándole que no hacían falta esas dudas, que podía entregarse a él y amarlo como ella estaba descubriendo que lo amaba… con todo su corazón…

El beso fue perdiendo intensidad y terminó casi como había comenzado el primero.

Él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y Sehrazat sonrió con suavidad… a pesar de todo sentía un poco de timidez…

Onur calmó su respiración agitada y luego besó su frente…

-¿Acaso pudiste sentir algo de lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo?- le dijo sin moverse, estaban tan cerca que sus bocas casi se tocaban al hablar.

-Por supuesto… imposible no hacerlo…

-Bien… me alegra…

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿pudiste sentir algo de lo que me pasa a mí?

-Quiero pensar que si…- le dijo con una sonrisa y tomó sus manos.

Sehrazat sintió algo de frío, la situación del beso y la forma en que él la había abrazado le habían quitado toda la sensación de la baja temperatura que había pero ahora, al haberla soltado, las cosas habían cambiado…

Observó cómo él besaba sus dedos sin dejar de mirarla y sonrió.

-¿Vamos a caminar un poco más?

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella cuando giraron para buscar sus caballos.

Caminaron uno al lado de otro y él le recitó una parte del cuento de "Las Mil y Una Noches". Sehrazat se admiró de que lo recordara casi de memoria y él le dijo que era por ella que podía decirlo, porque ella lo inspiraba a hacerlo…

* * *

Llegaron al establo y dejaron los caballos. Él se mantuvo cerca y ella no hizo otra cosa que seguir sonriendo.

-Te llevaré a casa, se ha hecho bastante tarde…- dijo él y la vio asentir.

-Onur…

-Repite eso, por favor…- le dijo y ella lanzó una risita nerviosa y lo miró.

-Onur… de verdad me alegra que tengas una linda relación con Kaan…- le dijo y él se quedó mirándola.

-A mí también… aprendí a amarlo como te amo a ti… espero que lo entiendas… siempre creí que me acercaría a él por ti, pero me ha hechizado… después de todo es parte tuya…

-Lo es…- dijo ella y él le abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera.

Sehrazat hizo el ademán de agacharse para subir y él la detuvo…

-Uno más…- le dijo y ella sonrió, y muy en el fondo reconoció que también lo quería.

Onur se inclinó y capturó sus labios con suavidad al principio y luego la exploró. Ella por primera vez, le respondió el beso, con algo de timidez, pero queriendo demostrarle que también participaba, que no se quedaba en forma pasiva aceptándolo…

Cuando se separaron, él le sonrió y acarició su cara antes de dejarla subir…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer! **


	22. Chapter 22 Casarme contigo jamás

**Esta escena sucede cuando Sehrazat y Onur tienen una discusión derivada del artículo periodístico, por la forma en que se expresaron de ella...**

**Capítulo 22 "Casarme contigo jamás"**

-...Yo no soy tuya Onur… yo no dejaré de ser quien soy…- le dijo ofuscada y él la miró algo divertido al principio.

-Sehrazat…- empezó él dándose cuenta del calor que comenzaba a tener la discusión.

-Ah, veo que tú confundes el matrimonio con la esclavitud… yo no tengo porqué andar dándole explicaciones a nadie, y si quieres tu respuesta escúchala, aquí está… casarme contigo jamás… - dijo y se levantó para irse, él intentó detenerla.

-No me expliqué bien, Sehrazat…- dijo y cuando ella abrió la puerta, Nurayat, que entraba, se sintió algo incómoda- Sehrazat, escúchame, por favor…

-Don Onur…- insistió la secretaria.

-Dígame, Nurayat…

-Llegó esto para usted…- le dijo y le entregó un papel. Onur lo tomó y lo miró sin verlo, no podía estar mal con ella, necesitaba aclarar las cosas…

Sehrazat entró a su oficina y se sentó, estaba tan enojada que casi no podía pensar en otra cosa que irse a su casa y no volver a ver a Onur nunca más… trató de serenarse, intentó pensar en Kaan, en alguna cosa que la ayudara a relajarse un poco…

Lo vio aparecer por la puerta y quiso gritarle, pero inspiró hondo y bajó la vista. Después de todo él también era su jefe…

-Sehrazat…- dijo y se quedó mirándola, desde donde estaba.

-Dígame…

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Tengo que trabajar… si es de trabajo…

-Es de amor…

-Don Onur…

-Por favor…- le dijo y entró, acercándose a donde ella estaba con lentitud, como queriendo demostrar que no quería ser brusco.

-Diga lo que quiere decir y después déjeme trabajar…- dijo y luego de suspirar, agregó- por favor…

-Sehrazat… quiero pedirte disculpas, me puso muy celoso ver ese artículo… casi no puedo soportar que los demás te miren… eres muy hermosa…

-¿Acaso usted cree que a mí me hace feliz que se me recuerde por mi belleza en lugar de mi profesión? Trabajé muy duro para ganarme un lugar entre mis colegas… no es justo que la gente me conozca por…

-Por lo que eres… una mujer joven, inteligente, increíblemente talentosa y la más hermosa de todas…

-Don Onur…- dijo y bajó la vista, incómoda.

-Tienes razón, Sehrazat…

-La tengo, lo sé, no necesito que usted me lo confirme…

-Sehrazat… estás a la defensiva todo el tiempo…

-Porque no quiero que se confunda, usted asume que nos casaremos porque no me he negado… pero tampoco le he dicho que sí…- dijo ella enojada y él llegó hasta donde ella estaba y se apoyó en el escritorio.

-Fantaseo con que me has aceptado… es la forma que encontré para mantenerme sereno, para poder esperarte… pero a veces me confundo… por eso te pido disculpas…

-Muy bien… las acepto… ¿puedo trabajar ahora? - le dijo todavía algo fría.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? Una sola frase mía desencadenó todo esto y, aunque te pido disculpas, no logro que lo hagas…

-Le acabo de decir que lo disculpo… ¿qué más quiere?

-Que me lo digas desde tu corazón… Sehrazat… necesito que me mires a los ojos y seas sincera…- dijo y ella se puso de pie, sus ojos quedaron casi a la altura de los de él. Estaban cerca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que él fantaseara con besarla y ella lo supo.

-Lo disculpo…

-¿Es todo?

-¿Qué más quiere?

-Te amo… tanto que me duele…- le dijo él y ella miró sus labios.

-Onur…- dijo con una voz casi imperceptible.

-Perdóname, mi vida… perdóname…- le dijo y levantó su mano y acarició su cara con suavidad.

-Onur…- dijo ella y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No llores… por favor…

-Es que… no sé que decir… por un lado me da rabia, odio cuando me celas, cuando me tratas mal porque no puedes manejar tus sentimientos…

-Sehrazat…

-Shhhh…- dijo ella y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios- necesito terminar… por otro lado, todo lo que me dices, cuando me hablas de amor…

-Dime…- dijo él cuando ella se interrumpió.

-Me llega al corazón, me emociona, me da esperanzas…

-¿Esperanzas? ¿a ti?

-Esperanzas de no equivocarme si te acepto…

-No lo harás… prometido…- dijo él y sonrió.

Onur se inclinó suavemente, mirando sus labios y ella sonrió, sabiendo lo que venía.

Acarició sus labios suavemente con los de él y ella lo tomó de la cara. Claramente no quería que el beso se interrumpiera.

Él se separó un poco y sonrió, su nariz casi pegada a la de ella.

-¿No me detendrás?- preguntó él alzando las cejas con una sonrisa.

-¿Y si no lo hago?- le contestó ella imitando su gesto.

-Pues… seguiré besándote…- le dijo él y volvió a acariciar sus labios tentativamente.

Las manos de él se depositaron en la cintura de Sehrazat y ella entreabrió sus labios para permitirle explorarla…

-Mmmm…- dijo él saboreando el beso y sintió los dedos de ella entrelazándose a la altura de su nuca.

Onur jadeó placenteramente cuando ella comenzó a responder los besos y eso le dio alas a ella para tomar el control…

En pocos segundos, el calor creció y él la estrechó en sus brazos, disfrutando del momento…

El beso se interrumpió luego de un momento y los dos se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Te amo…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué fue todo esto para ti?

-Esperanza…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Sehrazat…

-Me pediste sinceridad… fui sincera…

-¿De verdad?

-Totalmente…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Estamos bien, entonces? - le preguntó él, todavía mirándola de cerca.

-Estamos bien…

-¿Me perdonaste? - le dijo acariciando sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Lo había hecho antes…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Y volviendo al asunto del artículo…

-Onur… no lo arruines…- dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-Pero… sólo quería decirte que quizá podríamos hablar para que se retracten…

-Ya lo hice…

-¿Lo hiciste? - preguntó él sorprendido.

-¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Una pobre mujer que no puede defenderse?

-¿Acaso volveremos a discutir?

-No…

-Pues… parece… solo quise ofrecerte mi ayuda…

-Para quedarte tranquilo y calmar tus celos…

-Está bien… no te dije nada… olvídate de todo…-dijo él serio e incómodo.

-Onur…- le dijo ella cuando vio que él giraba para irse.

-Dime…- dijo él algo apesadumbrado.

Sehrazat lo tomó de la cara y lo besó húmedamente, el beso fue corto, pero intenso y él suspiró justo antes de que ella separara su boca de la de él…

-¿Más sinceridad, señorita Sehrazat? - le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Honestidad brutal…- le dijo ella y le sonrió, bajando la vista y volviendo a su trabajo una vez que él se fue.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	23. Chapter 23 Tulipanes

**Esto es lo que sucede después de la escena en que Onur visita a Sehrazat para pedirle disculpas por la discusión sobre la nota en la revista y le lleva sus flores favoritas...**

**Capítulo 23 "Tulipanes"**

-Escuché por ahí que te gustan los tulipanes…- dijo él con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ella cuando lo vio detrás del hermoso ramo que le había comprado.

-Es tarde…- le contestó ella algo seria aún.

-El corazón no sabe lo que es el tiempo, Sehrazat… y tú eres la dueña de mi corazón…- dijo y ella le sonrió con timidez- y si me dices que no sientes nada más por mi no es verdad…- dijo y ella amplió su sonrisa, y lo hizo sonreír más a él.

Sehrazat se acercó y cuando recibió las flores se hizo un lado y sonrió para dejarlo entrar. Él se tensó un poco.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-¿Seguro? No quiero molestarte…

-No lo haces, adelante…- dijo ella y volvió a sonreír.

Onur entró y ella cerró la puerta y lo siguió.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para tomar?

-Lo que tú tomes…

-Bien…- dijo ella y desapareció en la cocina.

Onur se quedó mirando aquí y allá mientras la escuchaba preparar un café y la vio salir de la cocina con un florero lleno de agua y acomodar allí los tulipanes que él le había traído…

-¿Cómo supiste? - le preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-¿Qué eran tus favoritas?

-Si…

-Bueno, digamos que yo me las ingenio para averiguar las cosas que me interesan…

-Mmm… entiendo…- dijo ella y las acomodó un poco mejor.

Él se quedó mirándola sin decir nada y ella caminó hacia la cocina, él le siguió con la mirada desde donde estaba.

-Puse a hacer un poco de café… pero quizá demorará un rato…

-Puedo quedarme todo el tiempo que sea necesario…

-Me imagino…- dijo ella con una sonrisa desde la cocina.

-Hablo en serio…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y se aceró a él.

-Sehrazat… por favor, no quiero que discutamos más…- dijo él en tono de queja, pero sin enojo.

-Pues… si vamos a ser una pareja es imposible que no discutamos nunca…- dijo ella y bajó la vista al ver la reacción de él a su comentario.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y la tomó de los hombros para hacer que ella lo mirara.

-Yo no…

-Tú sí… acabas de decírmelo…

-No dije nada…-dijo ella desviando la mirada.

-No vamos a discutir por lo que dijiste o no… y me siento feliz por eso…

-¿Por qué no vamos a discutir más?

-Porque contemplas la idea de que seamos una pareja…- dijo él y sonrió.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, ella podía tener su carácter pero la persistencia de él era implacable… y eso era quizá lo que más le agradaba de su carácter… eso y sus ojos azules… y el aroma de su perfume… y la forma en que él la miraba… y su sonrisa… la verdad es que todo en él le parecía atractivo… Onur era un combo demasiado interesante para ella…

-Onur…- protestó ella y él sonrió, deslizando sus manos por los brazos de ella hasta que tomó ambas manos y las levantó para besarlas.

-Dime…

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti…

-Y crees que insistiendo…

-Bueno, el no ya lo tengo…- dijo él y la vio humedecer los labios cuando él siguió su trabajo de besar sus manos, sus ojos azules perdidos en los de ella.

-Pero sabes que yo no estoy preparada para tener una relación con nadie…

-Me lo dijiste, es cierto…

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo me aseguro de mantenerme positivo… mientras te espero…

-Bien… no puedo negar que admiro tu paciencia…- dijo ella y él miró sus labios.

-Por algo se empieza…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?

-Creo que demoraré en responderte y tendremos que quedarnos toda la noche hablando… pero puedo resumirlo… todo…

-¿Todo?

-Bueno… algunas cosas las disfruto más que otras…

-¿Por ejemplo?

-¿Quieres saber?

-Sí…- dijo ella con una sonrisa que le hizo temblar las piernas a él.

-Bueno… todo tiene su precio…

-Onur…

-Sólo voy a pedirte algo para seguir soportando la espera…

-¿Qué es?

-Un beso…

-Onur…- dijo protestando.

-Bueno, no importa… te lo diré igual…- dijo y ella sonrió- me gusta que sepas defenderte de todo y que puedas ser tan buena madre para Kaan… me gusta cuando te enojas conmigo y me gritas porque fantaseo con callarte con mis besos…- dijo y se perdió un par de latidos cuando la vio mirar sus labios.

-Y… ¿físicamente?

-Tus ojos… tu cabello… la forma en que te mueves, podría quedarme toda la vida mirándote…

Ella se quedó mirándolo un momento y luego sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la vio acercarse, mirando sus labios.

Onur sintió que se agitaba cuando ella soltó sus manos y lo abrazó, acercándose lentamente, saboreando la anticipación…

Quiso reír a carcajadas, ella se había negado a darle un beso y ahora iba a besarlo y lo estaba disfrutando casi más que él…

Sehrazat conectó sus labios con los de él y suspiró, dejando escapar un poco del aire que estaba reteniendo. Onur cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios para que ella hiciera lo que quisiera con él…

Lo besó húmedamente y él desplazó sus manos para acariciar con suavidad su espalda.

Onur tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empujarla contra la pared y cumplir con todas sus fantasías, porque ese beso, no era el beso tímido que él imaginó…

Sehrazat suspiró y se dejó llevar por todas las sensaciones que él le despertaba y siguió besándolo un buen rato más, lo sentía totalmente entregado a ella y casi no podía pensar en que eso se terminara.

El beso se tornó más tierno y suave antes de terminarse y finalmente ella separó su boca de la de él y apretó sus labios, reprimiendo las ganas de segur adelante.

Él sonrió, algo agitado y ella bajó la vista, sin saber qué decir…

-Creo que… el café debe estar listo…- dijo ella y cuando iba a girar para entrar a la cocina, él la tomó de la cintura y no la dejó protestar, sus labios la acariciaron de forma impetuosa simplemente porque no pudo reprimirse más.

Ella suspiró en el beso y él la apretó entre sus brazos, ahondándolo.

Onur la exploró con bastante más desesperación y de pronto ella sintió la pared tras su espalda, casi pegada a ella…

Él se dio cuenta de que la tenía atrapada y luego de unos segundos de intenso intercambio, separó su boca de la de ella y la miró agitado…

-Onur…- jadeó ella, que casi no podía pensar en nada más.

-No digas nada…- dijo él apoyando su dedo sobre los labios de ella- yo… creo que me iré… necesito… necesito un poco de aire…- dijo él y ella sonrió una vez que la puerta se cerró...

Se quedó mirando los tulipanes y se mordió el labio al recordar el arrebato de ambos, primero el suyo y luego la intensidad de Onur… cada día estaba más convencida de que él tenía razón… ella ya lo amaba… lo amaba y lo deseaba tanto que cada vez era más difícil negarse a lo que sentía…

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Cada vez es más difícil para ambos hacerse los tontos con lo que les pasa. Nos vemos en el próximo. Gracias por leer! **


	24. Chapter 24 El reencuentro

**Esto ocurre luego de la separación de Onur y Sehrazat luego de que Feride la hiciera quedar como la "novia rechazada" y ella se escapara unos días...**

**Capítulo 24 "El reencuentro"**

-Sehrazat ¿dónde estabas? Me preocupaste…- le dijo tomándola de la mano, su cara estaba transfigurada de enojo, ella lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y susto.

-No hay de qué preocuparse, solo quise descansar un par de días…- dijo a la defensiva.

-No he podido dormir, ¿sabes? - le recriminó él.

-Vamos…- dijo tomándola del brazo para empujarla a irse con él.

-¿Adónde? – ella se retrajo, negándose.

-Vamos a hablar…

-No hay nada de qué hablar…- insistió ella.

-Vamos…- repitió él y ella lo miró con ira.

-¿Me sueltas el brazo? - le dijo y él la miró sorprendido.

-Sehrazat escúchame… por favor…- dijo y ella lo miró con fastidio- ¿tú crees que con una carta se acaba todo?

-Onur, por favor déjame…- dijo luego de suavizar sus rasgos, lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

-No lo haré…- insistió él- vamos a hablar… - y ella lo siguió.

Se sentaron en un lugar a tomar un café y ella le contó sus motivos para no seguir adelante con la relación que ni siquiera había comenzado. Él insistió en que la opinión de su madre no era importante y ella le retrucó con que había sucedido lo mismo con Ahmet.

Onur hizo lo posible por convencerla, pero ella permaneció impasible…

-Terminar antes de comenzar, es lo mejor… no nos veamos otra vez…- dijo y él la miró con tristeza- quiero pensar que… fue un sueño y ya desperté…- agregó y bajó la vista.

-Sehrazat…- dijo y cubrió su mano con la suya.

-Onur… por favor…- dijo y retiró su mano de debajo de la de él.

Se levantó de la silla y él la siguió.

* * *

Caminó por el costado de la calle mirando el mar y se detuvo. Él, que la seguía de cerca se detuvo a su lado.

-Me resisto a creer que te rindes… que nuestro amor no es más importante que tu supuesta humillación…- dijo y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Nuestro amor, dices? Un amor que comenzó con una noche negra no puede ser tan importante…

-¿De verdad piensas eso? Sehrazat…- dijo y la tomó de la cara y ella, que no lo quería mirar, finalmente terminó mirándolo...

-Onur… por favor…

-No, necesito que me mires a los ojos y me digas que nuestro amor no es importante…

-Onur

-Dímelo…- dijo y ella sintió lágrimas en los ojos y luego miró sus labios.

-No…- dijo en voz bajísima y él se inclinó sobre ella y miró sus labios entreabiertos, esperando que siguiera adelante con lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Tú eres la mujer de mi vida… yo no tengo dudas… y es cierto que nuestro amor comenzó distinto, complicado… pero quizá por eso es más fuerte que cualquier otro…- dijo y desplazó sus manos a la cintura de ella y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Onur…

-Habla de una vez… te escucho…

-No quiero sufrir más…

-Amar significa sufrir… sufrir cuando la otra persona no nos ama en retribución… y puedo asegurarte que yo te amo… más que a mi vida… - dijo y ella desvió su mirada, algo turbada por el comentario tan sincero de él.

-Onur…

-Te amo… mírame… te amo…- le dijo y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo- te amo… te amo…- le dijo y la besó húmedamente, desesperado y Sehrazat lo atrajo a su cuerpo, aceptando sus besos con la misma desesperación de él.

Onur exploró su boca con intensidad, y se regocijó con la forma en que ella comenzó a responderle.

El ímpetu del beso duró varios minutos y Sehrazat se sintió comprimida entre el cuerpo de Onur y la pared que daba al mar.

Cuando terminó, él apoyó su frente en la de ella y trató de calmarse.

Ella lo miró algo avergonzada y luego salió casi corriendo, en busca de un taxi…

Onur suspiró, se repuso y la siguió. Sehrazat era muy cabeza dura y lo peor de todo era que por eso él la amaba tanto…

La alcanzó cuando casi se subía a un taxi y le ordenó al chofer que se fuera.

Ella lo miró indignada y achicó los ojos con furia.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Necesito irme… tengo que ir a trabajar…

-Te llevaré a tu casa…

-Y seguirás torturándome…

-¿Decirte que te amo es torturarte? Pues sí… entonces tengo planeado torturarte el resto de nuestras vidas…- le dijo y la tomó del hombro para caminar con ella hacia el auto.

-Onur…- dijo y sintió que volvía a llorar.

Él continuó caminando implacable, llevándola casi a la rastra y cuando llegaron al auto ella se detuvo, como no queriendo subir.

-Sube…

-No… mejor no…- insistió y él la miró otra vez de cerca.

-Te dije que subas…

-Onur… y yo te dije que es mejor no vernos más…

-¿Por qué sino qué?

-Dices que me amas, pero te encanta verme sufrir, ¿verdad?

-Eres demasiado obstinada, Sehrazat…- dijo y bajó la cabeza sintiéndose abatido- vives quejándote de que te hago sufrir… ¿qué hay de ti? ¿acaso no me haces sufrir a mí, sosteniendo que no correspondes mi amor?

-Yo nunca dije que no lo correspondía… además, eso no es lo único importante…

-Dímelo…

-No te diré nada, Onur… no seas inmaduro…- dijo y él la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Dímelo… por favor…- dijo mirando sus labios y esta vez fue ella, que no se atrevía a hablar, la que lo besó con ímpetu, haciéndolo jadear por la sorpresa y la cantidad de sensaciones que le hizo experimentar.

Ella lo abrazó mientras lo exploraba más delicada de lo que él lo había hecho y él se lo permitió, deleitado en esa demostración apasionada y muda de lo que sentía…

El beso se terminó y ella se quedó mirando los labios de él, conteniéndose de seguir adelante… sentía que eran adictivos para ella…

-Dímelo… por favor…- le pidió él y ella inspiró hondo.

-Te amo… te amo, Onur… mi corazón es un completo desastre pero es tuyo… ¿estás feliz? - le preguntó y él sonrió triunfante y con ternura.

-Imposiblemente más feliz…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se recuperó, no había sido tan difícil decir la verdad- llévame a casa…- agregó y se subió al auto haciéndose la ofendida.

Onur sonrió y la condujo hacia su casa sabiendo que seguramente, aunque le costara un poco, recuperaría su relación con ella, en algún momento…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Esto sigue pronto! Gracias por leer! **


	25. Chapter 25 Volver a empezar

**Esto ocurre cuando Onur visita a Sehrazat y a Kaan e intenta convencerla de que el amor entre ellos es lo más importante, pero ante su negativa, decide irse de su casa, asegurándole que serán dos desconocidos porque ella así lo quiere...**

**Capítulo 25 "Volver a empezar"**

-Quiero que me lleve Onur a dormir…- dijo Kaan

-Hijo no molestes…- protestó Sehrazat.

-Sehrazat, ¿me dejas acostar a Kaan? - le dijo Onur luego de besar la frente del niño.

-¿Me vas a contar un cuento?

-Claro que sí…- dijo Onur con suavidad y Mihriban sonrió.

-Onur no es necesario- dijo Sehrazat cuando vio que Onur levantaba en brazos a Kaan y también ella se ponía de pie.

Sehrazat quiso decir algo pero Mihriban la hizo callar, dándole un poco de libertad a Onur que llevó a Kaan a la habitación y lo hizo acostar mientras ella los observaba.

Kaan sonrió con ternura cuando él lo tapó y Onur acarició su cara. Le contó un cuento, el de "Simbad el marino" y Sehrazat se quedó allí todo el tiempo, sintiendo algo de remordimiento por el cariño que había entre ambos y que ella se negaba a dejar fluir con su actitud…

* * *

Luego Onur se sentó en el sillón y esperó el café que ella le ofreció prepararle.

-Gracias…- le dijo cuando ella le entregó la taza y se sentó en el otro sillón- ¿trabajas mucho en la otra empresa?

-Sí…- asintió- tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer…

-Ya veo… ¿por qué eres tan terca Sehrazat? ¿por qué te fuiste a esa empresa? - dijo y la vio bajar la vista…

-No soy terca… tenía que hacerlo, don Onur…- dijo ella mirándolo otra vez…

-¿Don Onur dices? - le preguntó con pesar y ella lo miró- volvemos a empezar…

-Ojalá volviéramos a empezar…- le dijo ella molesta y cuando él la miró con la esperanza de haber comprendido bien agregó- a los días en que no te conocía...

-Dime… ¿en serio piensas eso? - le preguntó él dolido- ¿te arrepientes de que haya entrado en tu vida?

-Arrepentirme no es la palabra… pero tengo miedo de que el destino me haga sufrir…

-Pero por mi culpa ¿porque yo entré a tu vida? Yo no te amo para hacerte sufrir Sehrazat, no es así… yo quiero que juntos seamos felices… pero entiendo que me esfuerzo en vano… siento que mi amor no es correspondido…- dijo probándola, quería que reaccionara…

-Onur, tú sabes que no se trata de eso…

-Déjame decirte una cosa Sehrazat… he luchado por tu amor sin rendirme…- le dijo y ella lo miró- pero ahora tú me dices que el destino te va a hacer sufrir… y así me dejas vacío, me dejas sin armas para seguir luchando…- le dijo con tristeza y algo de enojo- ¿te das cuenta de lo que haces?

-Onur…- le dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Yo no puedo obligarte a quererme, al amor no se lo obliga… lo último que quisiera en esta vida es hacerte sufrir Sehrazat…

-Tú no me haces sufrir… es la vida…

-Pero es por mi culpa… fui yo el que entré en tu vida- dijo y ella arqueó la ceja- bien… hagámoslo como quieres… volvamos a los días en que no nos conocíamos…- dijo y ella lo miró con temor- buenas noches…- dijo y se levantó, para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Onur… - le dijo, pero él ya se había ido…

* * *

Sehrazat sintió un dolor tan profundo en su corazón que no pudo evitar salir corriendo y le gritó cuando él llegaba abajo.

Onur quiso escaparse, realmente no quería seguir sufriendo por las cosas que ella le diría y tampoco deseaba hacerla sufrir más, era más fuerte el amor que sentía que el egoísmo de querer mantenerse a su lado si ella no quería…

-Por favor… escúchame…- le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Para qué? Ya entendí todo, no hace falta que nos hagamos más daño…

-Onur…- dijo terminando de bajar la escalera para quedar frente a él.

-¿Qué vas a decirme? Está claro que no pensamos lo mismo y que tú prefieres vivir sin mí y no a mi lado…

-No es así…

-¿Y cómo es?

-¿Por qué no puedes entender que mi amor por ti me causa sufrimiento? Y que se que siempre será así…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente…

-Pues no parece…

-Dime cómo hago para entenderte… dame una pista… ya te lo he dicho, me dejas sin armas para luchar… ya no sé que hacer… pero tampoco quieres que me vaya…

-Onur…

-Mi cabeza no da más, mi corazón no da más, Sehrazat…

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Apenas puedo con mi vida… ¿qué quieres que te diga?

-Dime que me amas… dímelo y atrévete a dejar que me vaya…

-Onur…

-Dímelo, Sehrazat…

-¿Para qué necesitas oírlo? ¿acaso no está claro?

-No…

-¿Qué me la pase sufriendo por ti no te dice nada? ¿Que con todo el sufrimiento que tengo estemos aquí y yo trate de que me entiendas?

-Dímelo... - susurró él, tomando sus manos y acercándola a él, estaban tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban y no por elección, la conversación los había llevado hasta allí y ella pudo sentir que él estaba demasiado cansado.

-Te amo… te amo…- le dijo y lo besó con tanta entrega que Onur sintió que no podría dejarla ir jamás.

Sehrazat lo abrazó y sintió las caricias de él en su espalda. Tiernas, por un lado, pero también intensas, tanto que creyó que le dejarían marcas…

Luego de un momento en el que la entrega se mantuvo de los dos lados, él interrumpió el beso y mordisqueó suavemente su labio. Ella sonrió algo nerviosa cuando él la miró de cerca, deseando seguir adelante...

-Aquí es cuando dices algo para seguir evitando que me vaya…

-Onur…

-Sehrazat… tu boca me dice dos cosas distintas… con tus palabras me dices que sufres, pero con tus besos… me dices todo lo contrario…

-¿Qué te digo?

-Que no me vaya nunca más de tu lado… ¿o no es así?

-Ya no sé nada… - dio y apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

-Necesito que tomes una decisión inteligente… y por inteligente no me refiero a aceptarme en tu vida… una de la que no te arrepientas en media hora…

-Onur…- dijo ella y buscó sus labios y él se separó de ella.

-Me estoy muriendo por seguir besándote… ¿te harás cargo de todo el amor que hay entre nosotros? ¿esta es tu respuesta?

Ella continuó buscando sus labios y él le permitió algunos roces más, desesperado por continuar…

-Sehrazat por favor…- le dijo y se perdieron en un beso interminable que no tenía nada que ver con los que habían compartido antes.

Cuando el beso se interrumpió a pesar de ambos, él acarició su cara y sonrió levemente…

-Piensa en esto… en lo que hablamos… por favor toma una decisión…- le dijo y ella asintió en silencio…

Lo observó irse y suspiró. Deslizó sus dedos por sus labios, rememorando los besos que habían compartido y subió apurada la escalera… era cierto que tenía que tomar una decisión, y aunque su corazón le pedía a gritos que lo fuera a buscar, su cabeza le decía que era un error y que seguiría sufriendo…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**


	26. Chapter 26 Bienvenida

**Capítulo 26 "Bienvenida"**

-Hola…- dijo ella y bajó la vista con timidez, sonreía

-Bienvenida, Sehrazat…- dijo él serio, pero se notaba que estaba impactado por verla.

-Gracias…- ella sonrió más confiada, aunque él no levantaba la vista, se sentía demasiado expuesto ante ella.

-¿Vino por mi o por Binyapi? - preguntó él, incapaz de mirarla.

-Creo que llegó el momento de retomar mis labores…- dijo con orgullo, feliz… sabía que él se moría de ganas de mirarla, de sonreírle y ella quería que lo hiciera, lo deseaba tanto…

-Ya veo…- él se sentía a salvo al no mirarla- Binyapi se alegra mucho de que haya vuelto…

-Gracias…- ella estaba contando los segundos para que él la mirara…

-¿Cómo estás?

-Yo muy bien… pero… leí en el diario que atacaron la construcción…

-Mm-hmm…

-Lo lamento…

-Sí, terrible…

-Sí… es horrible lo que pasó… lo siento mucho…- y al ver que él no reaccionaba- perdón…- dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Vaya…- le dijo Onur y luego la llamó- ah… Sehrazat…- dijo y ella giró con una sonrisa- Onur buscón en un cajón y le entregó un papel doblado- su renuncia, quizá quiera romperla usted misma…

¿Por qué no lo hace usted? O quizá… no la quiera romper…- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre eso Sehrazat?

-Entonces vuelvo a mis labores…- dijo ella algo desanimada porque él no parecía querer prestarle demasiada atención.

-Claro…

-Bueno, gracias…- dijo ella y recién allí él le dedicó una mirada rápida, ella llegó hasta la puerta y lo volvió a mirar y luego salió.

Onur miró la puerta y luego el papel… lo sostuvo en sus manos y luego lo guardó en su cajón. Suspiró y sonrió levemente. Ella no tenía idea de la cantidad de emociones que despertaba en él…

* * *

Un rato después, él se asomó a su oficina y la vio de pie frente al escritorio, arreglando unos papeles…

-Dile a Mihriban que no te espere esta noche…- le dijo.

-Pero…- intentó decirle ella, pero ya se había ido…

Sehrazat se envalentonó, ya era suficiente la distancia que él quería poner entre ambos y no era sana, estaba bien que él se sintiera algo tocado por su actitud y por su negativa, pero ya era suficiente… eran claras sus intenciones de volver, no solo por Binyapi sino por él…

Llegó hasta la puerta de su oficina y golpeó la puerta. No esperó a que él la autorizara para pasar…

-Dígame…- le dijo Onur otra vez sin mirarla.

-¿Para qué tendría que avisarle a Mihriban que no volvería?

-Necesito que conversemos…- dijo él y ella se acercó al escritorio.

-Pues… conversemos ahora…- le dijo ella y se apoyó sobre el escritorio, al lado de donde él estaba.

-Señorita Sehrazat…- intentó él.

-Onur… dime lo que quieras decirme de una vez…

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea? ¿de qué tienes tanto miedo?

-No lo sé… volví cuando me enteré de todo por lo que estabas pasando….

-Lástima…- dijo con tristeza.

-Volví por ti, Onur… porque sentí que no quería dejarte solo…

-Lástima…- repitió él.

-Amor… - dijo ella y por primera vez, él levantó la vista y se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿Amor dijiste?

-Sí… dije amor…

-¿Por la profesión? ¿por la empresa?

-Por ti…- dijo ella y él la miró y se puso de pie, estaban muy cerca, pero él solo estaba con sus ojos fijos en sus labios porque quería que siguiera hablando.

-Por mi…- repitió él.

-Por ti, sí… porque no puedo tenerte lejos… porque a veces siento que no me importa nada lo que piensen los demás…

-Continúa…- dijo él y deslizó una mano, acariciando su cara con tanta ternura que ella, que tenía su mirada fija en la de él, cerró los ojos y suspiró…

-Tengo tanto miedo… me siento una tonta… pero es así… y aunque muera de miedo no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, de mi corazón… lo que siento es tan intenso…- dijo ella y él colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y los acarició, su mirada en lo que hacía…

Sehrazat cerró los ojos, aprovechando la intensidad de su caricia y luego besó su dedo.

Onur sintió que su piel se erizaba de deseo. Necesitaba tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta cansarse. Pero ese no era el mejor lugar para hacerlo…

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sonrió levemente y cuando él bajó su dedo, fue su turno de acariciar su cara con ternura y al ver que sus ojos seguían fijos en su boca, humedeció sus labios y lo vio inquietarse…

Él la imitó y ella no pudo soportar más las ganas que tenía y cerró la distancia entre ambos para besarla con intensidad…

Onur suspiró en ese beso que le había resultado tan inesperado como placentero y la tomó entre sus brazos casi con desesperación…

Perdieron la noción del tiempo y él comenzó a explorarla con necesidad, escuchando sus suspiros y deleitado en la forma en que ella se entregaba a sus caricias…

Sehrazat sintió que el escritorio a la altura de sus muslos, pero era tal la intensidad con que él la abrazaba que terminó sentada en él y Onur, sobre ella, continuó besándola…

El beso se interrumpió un momento después, y ambos se separaron jadeando. Onur la miró sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que pudimos hablar…- le dijo él y ella sonrió. Sus bocas casi se tocaban, y él podía sentir el aliento suave de ella sobre sus labios…

-Sí… qué bueno…

-¿Sigues teniendo miedo? - le preguntó y ella suspiró.

-Un poco…- confesó y se mordió el labio con algo de remordimiento.

-Pues no deberías… pero trataré de entenderte… si me dejas mantenerme cerca de ti… ¿qué te parece? - le dijo y rozó sus labios con suavidad.

-¿Así de cerca? - le preguntó ella que ya sentía deseos de que él la besara otra vez.

-¿No te gusta? - le dijo él volviendo a su mirada algo seria.

-Me encanta…- dijo ella y él no pudo reprimirse y volvió a besarla, intensamente pero no con tanta desesperación como antes.

Los golpes en la puerta los hicieron detenerse y lograron separarse y fingir que ella le mostraba algo en la computadora cuando Nurayat entró.

-Lo siento, don Onur… me quedaron estas carpetas sobre mi escritorio y creí que las necesitaría…- dijo y sonrió con dulzura.

-Sí, gracias, Nurayat…- dijo y sonrió también, observándola luego hasta que volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Qué susto…- dijo Sehrazat y alzó las cejas.

-Bienvenida… de verdad…- le dijo él y ella se sonrojó un poco y le dedicó otra sonrisa…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	27. Chapter 27 Liberación

**En este capítulo nos dedicaremos a ese sueño liberador que tuvo Sehrazat con su marido Ahmet... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 27 "Liberación"**

-Me tengo que ir…- dijo Ahmet y ella trató de retenerlo

-Quédate… - le dijo con tristeza.

-Júrame que vas a buscar la felicidad…

-Ahmet…

-Júramelo Sehrazat…

-Lo juro…- dijo convencida.

Ahmet se inclinó y besó sus labios con dulzura. Sehrazat sintió en su corazón que esa era una despedida y de pronto se distrajo cuando escuchó el timbre…

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Se levantó y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sintió que era un deja vu…

Pero esta vez, en lugar de ver a Ahmet, se encontró frente a frente con Onur…

Él sonrió no bien la vio y ella sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba al perderse en sus ojos…

-Onur…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y él se puso algo serio, temeroso de que algo malo hubiera sucedido.

Sehrazat lo abrazó llorando y él acarició su espalda, casi sin entender qué sucedía…

-Sehrazat…- dijo con preocupación. Ella hundió su nariz en el hombro de él y trató de calmarse, pero las emociones que experimentaba eran tantas que casi no podía con ellas.

Finalmente, luego de un momento, él la separó de sí, muy a su pesar y la miró a los ojos…

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que… tuve un sueño…

-¿Una pesadilla? - dijo y ella negó, todavía llorando.

-Entonces ¿son lágrimas de felicidad? ¿es eso?- dijo y ella volvió a asentir- también quiero llorar de felicidad…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

Se quedaron un momento así, sin decir nada, entregados al abrazo y a sentirse y ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en la puerta y se separó con suavidad de él y lo miró.

-¿Quieres entrar?

-Si no te molesto… me alcanza con haberte visto… ese hermoso abrazo que compartimos recién…

-A mí no… hoy necesito un poco más de ti…- le dijo y Onur creyó que las piernas le fallarían y caería allí, delante de ella.

Sehrazat entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, tiró de su mano y lo hizo entrar. Cerró la puerta y luego lo llevó hasta la sala. Él la siguió sin decir nada, tratando de saber que era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba de él…

-Siéntate… ¿te traigo algo para tomar? ¿un café?

-No… no hace falta… ven…- le dijo y ella se sentó a su lado, un poco más cerca que de costumbre…- cuéntame qué te pasa…

-No es nada…

-¿Qué soñaste?

-No importa Onur… lo que importa es lo que ese sueño me hizo sentir…

-¿Qué te hizo sentir? - le dijo y ella sonrió suavemente y él no pudo evitar levantar la mano y acariciar su cara.

-Me sentí liberada… por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

-¿Liberada?

-No te preocupes…- dijo y lo tomó de ambos lados de la cara y se acercó a él.

Onur se perdió en sus ojos unos instantes, no quería entorpecer nada de lo que pudiera suceder allí, principalmente porque ella estaba tan distinta que tenía miedo de que el hechizo se rompiera y volvieran las inseguridades…

Sehrazat se inclinó y rozó sus labios suavemente. Él sintió su respiración entrecortada, vacilante… tentativa y cerró los ojos, reprimiéndose.

Ella lo rozó un par de veces más y luego se detuvo. Onur tragó saliva, siguió respetando sus tiempos y ella lo abrazó y apoyó su cara sobre su pecho, dándole oportunidad de sostenerla apretada entre sus brazos…

Se quedaron un buen rato así, en silencio y finalmente ella suspiró…

-Gracias…- le dijo cuando por fin se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Gracias a ti… estoy pasando la mejor noche de mi vida…- le aseguró y ella rio con timidez.

-Ojalá y no sea la última…

-¿Crees que podría serlo?

-No… no… Onur…- le dijo intentando ser más clara- no es eso… hablo de las circunstancias de la vida…

-Déjame aclararte que ninguna circunstancia de la vida hará que nos separemos…

-Espero que sea así…- dijo ella.

-¿Eso significa…? - le dijo él con ánimo esperanzador.

-Significa que me he dado cuenta de que eres importante para mí…

-¿Importante dices? - dijo él y miró sus labios. Ella los humedeció y luego sonrió.

-Muy importante…- le dijo y se acercó despacio, casi tentativamente y él la recibió con un beso húmedo, cargado de deseo…

Sehrazat entreabrió sus labios y le permitió explorarla, necesitaba sentirlo de esa manera, intenso, y necesitaba sentirse deseada por él… como aquella noche que no había podido olvidar jamás… esa noche que la desvelaba por momentos y en otros, la hacía recordar que luego de ella, ese hombre que tenía enfrente, con sus errores y aciertos, la amaba… desde el primer momento…

Levantó los brazos y lo abrazó, acercándolo más y él la sentó sobre sus rodillas, para que ambos estuviesen más cómodos.

Onur decidió no decir nada, eligió tomar lo que ella evidentemente necesitaba darle ese día…

El beso se interrumpió y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. Onur cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ella los mantuvo abiertos, enfocados en él…

-¿Estás bien?- se atrevió a preguntarle y ella asintió.

-Muy bien…

-Me alegra… de verdad…

-Lo sé… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Estoy en el cielo…- le dijo él y la hizo sonreír- y… hablando de sueños…

-Dime…

-Este no es uno de esos en los que luego me despierto y me doy cuenta de que solo fue eso, ¿verdad?

-No… por supuesto que no…- le dijo ella y acarició su cara.

-¿Estás segura?- se atrevió a insistir.

-Muy segura…

-Bien…- le dijo y esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, tiernamente, íntimamente porque así era como se sentía con él…

Onur disfrutó de esa cercanía y sonrió cuando ella se apartó…

-Me quedaría toda la noche así, pero creo que debería dejarte descansar…

-Mmm… sí, tienes razón…- dijo ella muy a su pesar.

Sehrazat se levantó y lo acompañó hasta la puerta con sus dedos entrelazados.

-Dime algo…

-¿Sí?- dijo ella con una sonrisa que Onur supo que recordaría toda la vida.

-¿Podré robarte algún beso mañana?

-Quizá podrías hacerlo… pero yo no lo consideraría un robo… ya no más…- le dijo y él asintió sonriendo.

Abrió la puerta y se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo. Luego él besó su frente y se fue.

Sehrazat se apoyó contra la puerta y cerró los ojos suspirando. Recordó su sueño con una sonrisa y tocó sus labios…

Realmente se sentía liberada… y en condiciones de mirar hacia delante, dándole importancia ahora a ese amor, que no era nuevo, pero si tan intenso como ella necesitaba que fuera…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	28. Chapter 28 La familia para Kaan

**Este capítulo se basa en la escena de Sehrazat y Onur luego de que don Burhan la visitara en Binyapi y Onur se pusiera algo celoso de verlos. **

**Capítulo 28 "La familia para Kaan"**

Sehrazat sonrió cuando Onur se fue y volvió a dejarla con don Burhan. ¿Acaso se había puesto celoso al verla con su ex suegro? Algo en su interior la hizo erizar y se distrajo un momento más, esperando que don Burhan se sentara y luego siguió conversando un momento más con él…

Un rato más tarde, cuando lo acompañó hasta la escalera, pudo sentir la mirada de él algo celosa y posesiva en su espalda e inspiró hondo para no dejarse llevar allí mismo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ir a verlo cuando se desocupó. Podría hacerlo, al menos con la excusa de que él le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con ella por un proyecto… aunque supiera que eso había sido una mentira de él… en principio para verla y luego para justificar su intromisión…

Caminó hacia su oficina y golpeó. Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio, y él le sonrió casual cuando levantó la vista y la vio.

Ella le preguntó qué necesitaba y él le contestó con evasivas, como ella imaginaba. Sehrazat sintió su incomodidad, pero a ella le sonó increíblemente placentera, porque denotaba el profundo interés y devoción que él tenía hacia ella…

Intentó explicarle, quería sacarlo de esa duda, quería hacerlo sentir bien y se consideró en la necesidad de hacerlo… en cambio, él intentó negarse…

-Onur, ¿me puedes escuchar?

-Claro…- finalmente accedió.

-Yo no tengo a nadie en la vida, ni siquiera tengo hermana, a nadie en el mundo… no quiero que Kaan solamente me tenga a mí… cualquier día a mí me pasa algo…

-Sehrazat ¿de qué hablas? - él prefería no comprender ese tipo de cosas.

-Quiero que tenga un abuelo, una abuela, quiero que tenga primos ¿entiendes eso?

-Claro que entiendo…- dijo y se levantó de la silla y llegó hasta donde estaba ella- pero te olvidas de algo…- le dijo tomando sus manos y ella bajó la vista, algo sorprendida por el gesto de él- Kaan me tiene a mí ¿bueno?

Sehrazat levantó la vista y lo miró, se perdió en sus ojos un instante, él la acarició con la mirada…

-Lo se… él se ha encariñado contigo… pero no sabemos… no sabemos…- intentó decir y se detuvo.

-Yo sí lo se…- le dijo y levantó sus manos para besarlas con suavidad mientras seguía perdido en sus ojos.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿acaso puedes ver el futuro?

-Me imagino una vida hermosa, a tu lado… me imagino a Kaan, cuidando de sus hermanos menores… nuestros hijos… y me imagino durmiendo en tus brazos cada noche… y también tu voz, diciéndome que me amas tanto como yo a ti…

-Onur…

-Dime…- dijo él y miró sus labios.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Sobre lo que imagino? Por supuesto… siento que tú y yo tenemos algo especial… y casi no puedo esperar a que podamos ser libres de compartirlo…

-Pero…

-No me has dicho que sí aún… lo se… lo entiendo…

-Pero sin embargo tienes esperanzas…

-Las tengo… porque te miro a los ojos… y puedo verlo… puedo ver que te contienes, que aún tienes miedo… y elijo esperarte… elijo tus tiempos… porque lo mereces, porque para mi es una prueba de amor…

-Onur…- dijo casi en un suspiro ella y rescató sus manos, que él había seguido sosteniendo hasta ese momento.

-Lo siento… no pretendo incomodarte… solo quería explicarte lo que siento para que no haya malos entendidos…

Sehrazat lo tomó de la cara y lo miró de cerca…

-Gracias… me gustaría poder… quisiera poder…- dijo y se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y sus labios se encontraron con los de él. Se trataba de una demostración de afecto, al menos eso le pareció a ella al principio.

Onur la tomó de la cintura posesivamente y la acercó a su cuerpo, estaba desesperado por sentirla cerca, sorprendido por esa muestra sincera de amor, de deseo…

Ella se dejó llevar y el beso se hizo más profundo, inevitablemente intenso y cargado de pasión…

Luego de algunos minutos, Sehrazat lo interrumpió sintiéndose culpable…

-Lo siento…- le dijo mordiéndose el labio con frustración, la realidad era que lo único que sentía era la confusión que podía haberle causado, el beso era algo que anhelaba desde hacía siglos.

-Yo no… para nada…- le dijo y esta vez fue él quien cerró la distancia entre ambos y la besó con pasión, abrazándola y no dándole posibilidad a ella de quejarse o separarse para ponerse a salvo…

La escuchó suspirar y sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban. Ella quería eso tanto como él, ¿por qué no le daba una oportunidad a eso que sentían?

-Tienes que seguir esperando, Onur… tienes que hacerlo… se dijo mientras sentía el cuerpo de ella casi bajo el suyo, no tenía idea de cómo había sucedido, pero ella estaba casi recostada sobre su escritorio y él apenas podía controlarse de seguir adelante…

Separó su boca de la de ella y Sehrazat lo miró agitada. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos porque el aire que inspiraba parecía no alcanzarle…

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti… esa es mi verdad… no puedo dejar de soñarte… y soñarme a tu lado… así… amándonos con intensidad… sin reparos…- le dijo sobre sus labios- quisiera decirte que lo siento, pero no estaría siendo sincero… lo único que siento en este instante es un deseo casi irreprimible de tenerte entre mis brazos…

-Lo sé…- le dijo ella y él la ayudó a incorporarse- pero…

-Pero nada…- le dijo él y volvió a besar su mano con ternura- no hablemos más de esto… tú y Kaan me tienen a mí… y me tendrán toda la vida… es así, no podemos cambiarlo, porque ya están en mi corazón y déjame decirte que no será sencillo salir de allí…

-Gracias…- dijo ella y besó suavemente sus labios una vez más, alentada por la cercanía que compartían en ese momento.

-Gracias a ti, por no salir corriendo luego de este arrebato…

-Que yo sepa, el arrebato comenzó siendo mío…

-Y por eso estás perdonada…- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Onur…- le dijo y él sintió otra vez que sus piernas se aflojaban, amaba cada letra que ella pronunciaba con esa suavidad que le demostraba en ese momento.

-Dime…

-¿Esperarás un poco más?- le preguntó y él sonrió.

-Mil y una noches… te lo dije…- le dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos un momento más antes de irse…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	29. Chapter 29 Invitación familiar

**Este capítulo se basa en la escena de cuando Onur invita a Sehrazat a la cena casa de su madre para conocer a su tía... y luego continúa con él preguntándole en Binyapi si para cenar prefiere "carne o pescado"**

**Capítulo 29 "Invitación familiar"**

Onur terminó de contarle el cuento de Rapunzel a Kaan, o, mejor dicho, lo dejó en la mitad porque cuando quiso acordar, Sehrazat le avisó que el niño se había quedado dormido.

Sehrazat fue hasta la cocina para servirle un café y él sonrió cuando la vio acercarse. Era como tocar el cielo con las manos verla así de distendida y en modo algo seductor con él…

-Sehrazat… ¿tienes algo que hacer el lunes?

-¿Por qué? ¿vas a invitarme a alguna parte? - le preguntó sonriendo.

-No… mi madre…- dijo él y observó que el gesto de ella cambiaba.

-Mmm…- dijo solamente.

-Mi madre te quiere invitar a cenar… mi tía te quiere conocer antes de irse…

-Sehrazat… se que lo que mi madre te hizo es imperdonable… pero si vas me harías muy feliz… dejemos los problemas de lado… para mí es algo importante… ¿Mmm?

-Bueno…- dijo ella.

-Mi tía te va a encantar… ¿qué dijiste? - le preguntó y la vio sonreír.

-Que sí, voy a ir…- dijo con una sonrisa, de alguna forma alegrándose de la reacción de él.

Onur se perdió en sus ojos un momento y ella sonrió con placidez, ese gesto era lo único que le importaba ver en él…

Miró hacia abajo y recordó que sostenía el café…

-Tu café se enfrió- le dijo entregándoselo. Él lo tomó entre sus manos y sonrió.

Se sentaron en el sofá y ella lo sorprendió buscando estar cerca, no como otras veces que elegía poner más distancia entre ellos…

Onur tomó un par de sorbos sin importarle si estaba caliente o frío, lo único que quería era estar un rato más con ella… que pasaran siglos y que ella siguiera sonriendo…

-Dime… ¿Kaan se duerme así de rápido siempre?

-Bueno… la mayor parte de las veces…- dijo y volvió a sonreír y él tomó el café y dejó la taza sobre la mesita ratona.

-Has criado a un niño muy obediente…- le dijo y la vio asentir- Sehrazat… no puedo dejar de mirarte… cada vez que sonríes tu cara se ilumina de una forma que es como si fuera un imán para mí…

-Tendré que sonreír si quiero que me mires…- le dijo y sonrió otra vez.

-Sonríe siempre… pero ¿quieres que te mire?

-Me gusta que lo hagas…- le dijo ella y cuando dejó la taza al lado de la de él, Onur tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró de cerca.

-Estoy comenzando a creer que tus sonrisas son dedicadas a mí y mi corazón se acelera…

-Si no son para ti, ¿para quién serían? Yo no veo a nadie más por aquí…

Onur sonrió y acercó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su pecho, para que ella pudiera sentir sus latidos. Sehrazat sonrió con timidez y él se perdió en sus ojos y luego miró sus labios.

Levantó sus manos y las acercó a su boca, besándolas con ternura y ella sintió que las piernas le hubiesen fallado si hubiera estado de pie…

-Onur…- dijo y miró directamente sus labios, que seguían besando sus manos con suavidad, él tenía los ojos cerrados y ella sentía que se desmayaría si él seguía adelante mucho tiempo más.

-Dime…- le dijo él y cuando abrió los ojos la vio morderse el labio con sus ojos fijos en los de él.

-Nada… nada…- le dijo y cuando él liberó sus manos ella acarició su cara con suavidad.

Onur quiso decir algo, pero no quería entorpecer el momento con cualquier comentario…

Sehrazat se inclinó y rozó sus labios con tanta suavidad que él sintió que no podría controlarse…

-Mi vida…- susurró sobre su boca al ver que ella se quedaba allí sin moverse y ella entreabrió sus labios y lo besó con mayor intensidad, aunque aún se reprimiera un poco.

Onur quiso evitar un suspiro, pero no pudo hacerlo y ella quiso reír a carcajadas. Se sentía increíble estar besándolo por su propia decisión.

Él buscó acercarla a su cuerpo y ella lo tomó del cuello mientras seguía besándolo.

Ella se retrajo un poco, las cosas se les estaban saliendo de control y Kaan estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos…

Terminó el beso con suavidad y lo miró de cerca, agitada…

-Onur…- le dijo sobre sus labios y él los volvió a capturar intensamente mientras ella volvía a abrazarlo y se abandonaba a él…

El beso no duró demasiado, pero dejó a Onur con deseos de más… Al terminar, se separó y se quedó mirando sus labios un momento…

-Mejor me voy… es tarde…- le dijo visiblemente agitado.

-Onur…

-Me encanta que ambos podamos dejarnos llevar algunos momentos…

-A mí… a mí también…- confesó ella.

-Lo sé… puedo sentirlo…- le dijo, se levantó y se puso el saco

Ella se puso de pie también y suspiró. Él volvió a tomar sus manos y las besó…

-Muy rico el café…

-¿Aunque se haya enfriado? - le preguntó con esa sonrisa que él consideraba de él.

-Cualquier cosa que hagas está bien para mí…- le dijo y ella asintió.

Onur la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta…

-Te paso a buscar el lunes en la noche… ¿si? - le dijo mientras ella caminaba tras él y se detuvo para mirarla.

-Mmhm…- dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa imborrable- bueno… maneja con cuidado…

-Está bien…- dijo y miró sus labios, deseando probarlos otra vez- ¿y? ¿cuándo vamos a hablar de la fecha?

-¿Qué fecha? - ella se hizo la desentendida.

-De nuestro matrimonio…

-¿Matrimonio? - dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Mmhm…- asintió él.

-Pero no he dicho que sí…- dijo ella provocándolo y él sonrió más.

-Pero…- dijo y alzó las cejas- tampoco dijiste que no…

Sehrazat sonrió con timidez y bajó la vista. Onur tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no tomarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla nunca más. Se inclinó con suavidad y su corazón casi se detiene cuando vio que ella lo esperó, deseando que volviera a besarla.

Pero se contuvo, sabía que sería difícil de controlar luego…

Besó su mejilla y ella lo miró con algo de nostalgia…

-Buenas noches…- le dijo en voz baja- y no llores más ¿si?

-Buenas noches…- le dijo ella y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

Él la abrió y giró para mirarla. Observó sus labios una vez más y sonrió antes de irse. Ella lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista, cerró la puerta y se apoyó sobre ella con una sonrisa.

Cerró los ojos… se sentía algo nerviosa por la cena con ¿su suegra? Pero estaba segura de que Onur la cuidaría, estaba vez sí…

Se fue a dormir casi enseguida, estaba cansada.

* * *

Al día siguiente se descubrió arreglándose para él.

No lo vio enseguida, pero ya disfrutaba del placer de la anticipación. Se preguntó si él estaba en la misma situación que ella y supo que era así…

Onur entró en su oficina y ella se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Sehrazat… mi tía quiere saber si prefieres carne o pescado…

-No se… me da lo mismo…- le dijo ella y él suspiró.

-¿Carne o pescado? Mi tía pregunta…- insistió él.

-Lo que tú quieras…- dijo sin poder decidirse.

-No, lo que tú quieras…- le dijo con algo de fastidio.

-Uff…- dijo ella sonriendo divertida.

-Bueno…- dijo él hablando por teléfono- ¿Tía? Pescado _y_ carne…

-Onur…- le dijo ella muerta de risa- ¿qué haces?

-Bueno… ahí nos vemos…- le dijo a su tía y cortó.

-Pero no es necesario que se molesten por mi…- dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-Que se molesten… no llevo todos los días a la mujer que amo…- dijo y ella lo miró con tanto amor que creyó que se arrojaría a sus brazos…

Él le sonrió con emoción, sabía que sus palabras llegaban hondo en ella, lo sabia porque lo veía en sus ojos y porque ella ya no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Y también sabía que el sentimiento era recíproco, aunque no se lo dijera.

Sehrazat estuvo a punto de decirle que también lo amaba, total era la verdad… pero no lo hizo… todavía le costaba un poco expresarlo con palabras, aunque estaba segura de que él ya lo sabía…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	30. Chapter 30 Maltrato

**Esta es la escena del ataque el vecino de Sehrazat, que en mi historia no ocurre de la misma forma. Espero que lo entiendan!**

**Capítulo 30 "Maltrato"**

Onur sonrió cuando estacionó el auto frente a la puerta del edificio donde vivía Sehrazat. Su madre y su tía los esperaban para cenar pero él quería tener un momento con ella. Inspiró hondo. Necesitaba perderse en sus ojos, tomar su mano y si el destino le sonreía, quizá robarle un beso, o al menos un abrazo en el que pudiera aspirar el aroma de su cuello y quedarse allí… todo el tiempo que pudiera…

Tomó el ramo de flores que había dejado en el asiento del acompañante y aprovechó que un vecino salía y le pidió si lo dejaba pasar…

Subió las escaleras y le pareció escuchar gritos, apuró el paso y vio a un hombre empujando a Sehrazat para entrar a su casa.

Onur se abalanzó sobre él y se enfrentaron a los golpes. Sehrazat lloraba sin poder hacer demasiado y cuando tomó conciencia, llamó a la policía…

Por suerte Onur pudo doblegarlo y le pegó bastante, aunque también recibió algunos golpes…

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó luego de abrazarla, ambos agitados, algo asustados cuando la policía llegó, casi inmediatamente.

-Sí...- dijo ella y se fundió en un abrazo con él, sintiéndose a salvo por primera vez en un buen rato.

La policía se lo llevó detenido y les pidió que fueran a declarar al día siguiente…

Sehrazat tomó el teléfono y cuando estaba por llamar a doña Feride para avisarle, Onur se lo pidió y habló él mismo…

Le aclaró que estaban ambos bien, pero que dejaban la cena para otro día…

-Creo que me iré a casa…- le dijo él luego de que ella le diera una toalla con un poco de hielo para bajar la hinchazón del ojo.

-Iré contigo…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Pero… ¿Y Kaan?

-Le avisaré a Bennu… pero también está Mihriban… no te preocupes… pueden quedarse con él hasta que regrese...

-Sehrazat… no hace falta…

-Por supuesto que si… - dijo ella y acarició su cara con ternura.

Se comunicó con Bennu que le aseguró que ella y Mihriban se harían cargo de Kaan.

Sehrazat insistió en manejar hasta la casa de Onur y cuando entraron le preparó un té de hierbas.

* * *

Onur se dejó caer en el sillón del entrepiso y sonrió cuando la vio subir con un poco de hielo en una bolsa plástica en una mano y el té en la otra.

-¿Tan mal me veo que me traes hielo otra vez? - le dijo cuando ella le entregó la taza y se sentó a su lado para colocarle el hielo sobre el párpado.

-Para nada…- dijo y sonrió un poco, se sentía culpable- y gracias por ayudarme hoy…

-No tienes que agradecer… sabes lo que siento por ti… esto es lo que haría cualquier persona que tuviera mis sentimientos…

-Por eso…- dijo y acarició su cara y lo vio cerrar los ojos- intento cuidarte…

-Te lo agradezco… pero ahora me siento un poco intranquilo porque no quiero que te vuelvas sola a casa…

-No lo haré… me quedaré contigo…

-¿Lo harás? - Onur estaba algo sorprendido, pero le sonrió con calidez.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegra…- dijo él y tomó un sorbo del té.

Ella se quedó a su lado y sostuvo el hielo contra su ojo. Un rato después, él cubrió su mano con la de él y retiró la bolsa, arrugando un poco la nariz.

Sehrazat sonrió y se inclinó para mirar el golpe de cerca. Deslizó sus dedos con suavidad por la zona amoratada y él suspiró…

-Lo siento… ¿te duele? - dijo con algo de lástima.

-Nada de lo que tú me hagas me duele… tú me curas, Sehrazat…- le dijo mirándola de cerca y ella sonrió.

-Me alegra…- le dijo y acarició su cara con ternura- ¿acaso tienes otros golpes? Porque el del ojo es el más notorio.

-No importa…- dijo él perdido en sus ojos.

-Por favor, dime…- le dijo ella y él miró sus labios.

-Me duele la mano, del momento en que golpeé a ese tipo...

-Déjame ver…- dijo y él extendió su mano y ella acarició la zona de los nudillos y luego los acercó a sus labios y lo besó con dulzura.

Onur se quedó mirándola y sonrió.

-Eres milagrosa…- le dijo y la vio sonrojarse. Por un momento quiso inclinarse y besarla, pero supo que quizá ella se retraería y no estaba dispuesto a perder nada que ella quisiera darle…

-¿Dónde más te duele?

-El ojo me está doliendo…- dijo y ella sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó, acarició la zona con suavidad y luego la besó.

-Mmm…- dijo él con los ojos cerrados- deberías dedicarte a la medicina, o al menos a la enfermería…

-¿Qué dices?- dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Conmigo te salió perfecto…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-Porque a ti te quiero…- le dijo y luego se arrepintió, cuando vio el brillo que sus palabras habían causado en los ojos de él.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Bueno, eres como un príncipe azul… viniste a salvarme y no veo porqué no reconocería que te quiero…

-Bien… yo también te quiero…- dijo él y levantó la mano de ella para besarla.

Onur comenzó a charlar de otras cosas con ella y en un momento, al reírse, se tomó la cara con dolor, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó ella deslizando sus dedos para cerciorarse de que no era tan grave.

-No te preocupes… seguro fue uno de los golpes...- le dijo él y sintió que su corazón se agitaba cuando ella se inclinó y apoyó sus labios tan cerca de los de él que creyó que se moriría allí mismo.

Onur quiso tener el valor suficiente como para mover la cabeza un poco y besarla. Pero supo que sería más lo que perdería si ella no estaba convencida de dar ese paso.

Y cuando se debatía entre hacerlo o no, sintió los labios de ella, tímidamente sobre los suyos, sus manos acariciando sus hombros y no pudo resistirse más…

La tomó de la cintura para que ella se acomodara mejor y entreabrió los labios, permitiéndole la exploración a ella…

Sehrazat se tomó su tiempo y lo exploró con ansiedad y cuando él comenzó a responderle, dejó escapar un suspiro.

Se pasaron un buen rato besándose en el sillón y cuando finalmente el beso se interrumpió, mas que nada por falta de oxígeno, ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Estoy como nuevo…- le dijo él y la vio morderse el labio.

-Me alegra…- dijo ella y se acomodó en sus brazos.

-Sehrazat…- le dijo él mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello de ella.

-Dime…

-Te amo…. ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sabía… lo sé desde hace un tiempo…

-Bien…

-Onur…

-Dime…

-Yo también…

-¿Tú también?

-Te amo…- dijo ella y él cerró los ojos, sonriendo con placidez.

* * *

Se quedaron medio dormidos y un rato después, él la despertó con un beso en la frente.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama?

-A dormir…- le aclaró ella y él sonrió.

-A dormir… en tus brazos…- le dijo y ella sonrió, se puso de pie y tomó su mano para conducirlo a la habitación ella misma.

Él se quitó los zapatos y se acostó bajo las sábanas. Ella hizo lo mismo y se acomodó en sus brazos.

-Hasta mañana, mi vida…- le dijo él.

-Descansa…- le dijo ella ya con los ojos cerrados…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta alternativa, definitivamente no quería hacer pasar a Sehrazat por el ataque de ese vecino violento. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	31. Chapter 31 Feliz Cumpleaños

**Es la escena del cumpleaños de Sehrazat en donde ocurre el verdadero primer beso entre ambos. Esta es mi propia versión. Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 31 "Feliz cumpleaños"**

Sehrazat sonrió con emoción cuando Onur se perdió en sus ojos. Esa noche todo era emotivo, distinto entre ellos. Él le había propuesto una celebración especial y ella supo que se trataba de su cumpleaños…

¿Qué más podía pedir? Habían decidido ir a cenar solos, y mañana podría estar con Kaan y Mihriban durante el día y a la noche saldría a festejar con sus amigos…

Pero todo el entorno de esa cena la estimulaban a pensar que habría un poco más de romance del que se había instalado de costumbre con él, luego de todos esos días en que la había cuidado en el sanatorio…

-Todavía faltan tres horas…- dijo él mirando el reloj.

-Entonces volvamos en tres horas…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Todas mis horas son tuyas, Sehrazat…- le dijo él y ella sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban y agradeció estar sentada- todos mis días y mis noches… ¿cuándo van a ser mías las tuyas? - le preguntó finalmente, la ansiedad totalmente audible en su voz- ¿cuándo voy a escuchar que me dices que sí?- insistió y ella lo miró con emoción, ya no podía soportar la angustia de seguir esperando para decirle que sí lo amaba… que a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él y que sus heridas habían sanado…

Sehrazat se perdió en sus ojos una vez más y sonrió. No dijo nada y él comprendió, no había falta decir mucho, él había notado la diferencia en su actitud esos días. Sin embargo, ella buscó la forma de anticiparle algo de lo que sentía…

-Faltan tres horas…- dijo finalmente ella.

-Tres horas…- repitió él y siguieron comiendo…

Sehrazat creyó que él se había conformado con lo que le había dicho, pero un rato después lo vio nervioso y sintió algo de pena por su estado algo alterado…

-¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a pedir? - le preguntó.

-Claro que sí…- dijo segura, con una sonrisa y él sintió que su corazón se perdía un par de latidos.

-Bien…- dijo mirando hacia todos lados, nervioso, incómodo- aquí va…- agregó e inspiró hondo. Enfocó su mirada en la de ella, que sonrió con ternura, era imposible que sintiera más cosas por él- ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - le preguntó finalmente y fue ella quien sintió el golpe en su corazón esta vez.

-Sí…- dijo ella y sonrió. Él jadeó, soltando el aire que repetía.

-¿Puedo escucharlo otra vez? - le preguntó y ella sonrió más.

-Está bien…- dijo e hizo una pausa- sí...- y se perdió en sus ojos- no esperaste mil y una noches…

-Para mí fue toda una eternidad…- dijo y dejó el estuche con el anillo frente a ella. Sehrazat lo miró y sonrió. Se sentía avergonzada, pero sabía que era un gesto importante el del anillo- ¿no lo vas a abrir?

-Sí lo haré…- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos y Onur se quedó mirándola con emoción.

Sehrazat abrió el estuche y quedó sorprendida por la belleza del anillo, lo sacó de allí y él, que se había quedado mirándola, se lo pidió.

-Déjame a mí…- le dijo y ella asintió, se lo entregó y él lo deslizó en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, luego tomó su mano y la acarició con suavidad. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y él quiso gritar de felicidad- mi vida comienza ahora…- le dijo y ella asintió, casi sin poder ocultar sus lágrimas.

Sostuvo su mano un momento más y luego la soltó.

-Brindemos…- dijo tomando su copa y la vio asentir, haciendo lo mismo. Chocaron sus copas y ella lo miró con tanta ternura que él sintió que se derretía…

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, él la llevó a caminar por la costa y entrelazó sus dedos con ella, había querido hacerlo desde hacía siglos y con la excusa de que todavía faltaban unos minutos para la medianoche él aprovechó…

No dijeron nada durante el paseo, pero de a ratos ella giraba la cabeza para mirarlo y cuando sus ojos se encontraban, le sonreía…

Cuando creyó que era la hora, Onur consultó su reloj y se detuvo. Ella lo miró sin comprender, ya había olvidado cualquier cosa que no fuera la deliciosa sensación de su mano en la de él…

-Las doce…- le dijo y ella se quedó de pie frente a él- comienza tu nueva vida… feliz cumpleaños…- le dijo con ternura.

-Gracias…- le dijo ella, sus ojos en los de él, estaba todavía emocionada por la dulzura con que él la trataba, algo que no era nuevo pero que esa noche le llegaba de manera especial.

Onur levantó su mano y acarició suavemente su brazo, sus ojos enfocados en los labios de ella.

Sehrazat casi no pudo contener su necesidad de sentir sus labios y se acercó lentamente, saboreando la anticipación… esa anticipación que había durado meses…

Onur la besó con suavidad, con una mezcla de ternura y respeto… y ella sintió que se desmayaría con todas las sensaciones que experimentó.

El beso fue corto, demasiado cuando se separaron y él no pudo evitar volver a besarla, esta vez con mayor ímpetu, aunque conservando su dulzura tentativa… y ella también lo besó, quería que él supiera que no estaba solo expectante de lo que él hacía…

Este beso duró un momento más y luego él se separó y se quedó mirándola, todo eso se sentía demasiado bien, era muy romántico. ¿Pero acaso no podrían atreverse a algo un poco más intenso, más demostrativo de lo que cada uno sentía por el otro?

Onur tomó sus manos y las besó y supo que ella deseaba seguir adelante, que necesitaba todos esos besos que habían deseado y no se habían dado durante todo ese tiempo…

La tomó de la cara y acercó su boca a milímetros de la de ella…

-Creo que no puedo pedir nada más para ser feliz…- le dijo y ella asintió sonriendo y humedeció sus labios, invitándolo a volver a probarlos.

Onur suspiró y ella comprendió el efecto que le causaba. Se inclinó y capturó sus labios, pero esta vez el beso dejó de ser tierno y respetuoso, fue húmedo, cargado de todo el deseo que ambos sentían y Onur la apretó contra su cuerpo y la escuchó jadear, disfrutando esa nueva sensación de intimidad…

Sehrazat deslizó sus brazos y acarició su nuca, devolviéndole los besos con idéntica necesidad y de pronto sintió que todo el deseo reprimido la sobrepasaba…

Se separaron agitados y él la miró a los ojos…

-Se que comenzamos al revés… que deberíamos tomarnos más tiempo para esto…- le dijo él y ella asintió- pero necesito sentirte más…- le dijo al oído y la vio estremecerse.

-Onur…- dijo en un tono que a ambos les sonó demasiado cargado de necesidad.

-Lo sé… esperaré… no te preocupes…- le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

Sehrazat se mordió el labio, quizá hubiera preferido que él insistiera, pero le agradecía el gesto, la protección que le brindaba y la confesión de lo que en realidad deseaba…

Se subieron al auto y él la llevó hasta su casa.

Cuando llegaron él se bajó y le abrió la puerta, la ayudó a bajar y antes de entrar a su edificio ella se giró para besar sus labios con suavidad.

Él le sonrió y ella abrió la puerta, y no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero cuando quiso acordar estaba dentro del vestíbulo del edificio, atrapada contra la pared, en la penumbra y los labios de él la acariciaban con desesperación…

Sehrazat le devolvió los besos con la misma intensidad con que los recibía y sintió que él reaccionaba a la situación y la rozaba con su cuerpo.

El beso no perdió intensidad por un buen rato y cuando él se separó, la miró con los ojos oscuros por el deseo que aún sentía y miró sus labios entreabiertos y su respiración entrecortada….

Ella lo tomó de la solapa del saco y volvió a besarlo húmedamente y luego se separaron…

-Buenas noches…- le dijo él agitado y ella sonrió.

-Buenas noches mi vida…- le contestó ella y él la miró un momento antes de irse.

Sehrazat se tomó el pecho para calmar la agitación que sentía mientras lo miraba subirse a su auto. Observó su anillo y cerró los ojos. Era totalmente cierto que se día comenzaba una vida nueva… y eso la hacía infinitamente feliz…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Este estaba planeado para ser el último capítulo de esta serie porque aquí es donde ocurrió el beso real, pero supongo que seguiré, al menos un par de capítulos más! Gracias por leer!**


	32. Chapter 32 Mi deseo, tu deseo

**Esta es la escena que continúa luego del festejo del cumpleaños de Sehrazat junto a Onur, Bennu y Kerem...**

**Capítulo 32 "Mi deseo, tu deseo"**

Onur tomó las manos de Sehrazat por sobre la mesa y acarició sus dedos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos llenos de amor de ella. Su mirada había cambiado y él simplemente se sentía increíblemente feliz por ver ese cambio.

-Te lo pusiste…- le dijo él con suavidad.

-Si quieres me lo saco…- dijo ella bromeando y él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás loca? No te lo saques nunca…- dijo con seriedad y ella sonrió, pendiente de sus ojos y finalmente él le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿te acuerdas de mi tía de Bodrum?

-Sí…- asintió ella.

-Va a venir este fin de semana por ti…

-¿Va a venir por mí? - preguntó sorprendida.

-Claro que por ti ¿te sorprende? No quiere volver a París sin conocerte…

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Mi madre… nos espera a comer este sábado…- dijo tentativamente- ¿podrás venir?

-Claro que voy a ir…- le dijo y él acarició sus manos, pero la soltó al ver que Bennu y Kerem se acercaban.

Le trajeron una torta y ella pidió un deseo antes de soplar las velas. Onur la miró y fantaseó con tomarla entre sus brazos y quedarse así para siempre…

* * *

El festejo terminó y Onur insistió en llevarla a casa. La notó relajada y contenta. Casi no podía creer que ella fuera tan distinta de lo que siempre había parecido ser delante de él…

En un momento la escuchó reír feliz y se quedó mirándola…

-¿Qué? - le preguntó al darse cuenta de su observación.

-Nada… solo te observo… siento que no me alcanzará vida para observarte lo suficiente…- ella se perdió en sus ojos un instante y sintió la mano de él apretando la suya con calidez- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuál fue tu deseo?

-No se dice… si te lo digo no se cumple…- dijo y le sonrió divertida al ver el gesto de frustración de él.

-¿Al menos puedes decirme si se relacionaba conmigo?

-Podría ser…- le dijo ella con una mirada cómplice y él asintió.

Llegaron a la casa de Sehrazat y él se bajó para acompañarla.

-¿Me invitas con un café? Me gustaría quedarme un rato contigo…- le dijo y ella sonrió con ternura.

-Si, pero Kaan debe estar durmiendo… intentemos no hacer ruido…

-No se dará cuenta de que estamos, te lo prometo…- le dijo él y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para subir las escaleras.

Entraron en la penumbra y cuando ella iba a encender la luz, sintió los brazos de él que la atrapaban y dejó escapar un jadeo por la sorpresa.

-Shhh…- le dijo apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios con suavidad, mirándola de cerca aún en la penumbra.

-Onur…- le dijo y él acarició sus labios con los suyos un momento.

-No quiero café… solo te quiero a ti…- le dijo él y ella suspiró al sentir que Onur seguía besándola.

-Onur… espera…- dijo y él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Perdóname… estuve toda la noche fantaseando con esto…- le dijo y la vio sonreír.

Ella tomó su mano, luego de dejar los abrigos y lo llevó a la cocina. Cerró la puerta para no hacer ruido y se sumergió en sus brazos…

Onur hundió su nariz en su cuello y se quedó allí durante un par de minutos. La luz era muy tenue pero no necesitaban más, y él se regocijó porque supo que ella quería estar allí, con él y abrazarlo para sentirlo cerca tal como él.

-¿De verdad no quieres un café? - insistió ella desde su hombro, totalmente entregada al abrazo.

-No… solo a ti…- le dijo él y ella rio con suavidad.

Sehrazat se separó de él y besó sus labios con suavidad. El beso fue corto, pero tan tierno que él se quedó observándola…

-¿Sabes que yo también pedí un deseo esta noche?

-Pero técnicamente no podías hacerlo… era mi cumpleaños, no el tuyo...

-¿Quién dijo que no puedo hacerlo? Si la persona que cumple años es mi otra mitad, como en este caso, tengo ese derecho…

-Mmmm…- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿qué deseaste?

-Dijiste que no se puede decir en voz alta… porque no se cumple…

-Pero tenía que ver conmigo…

-Todo lo mío tiene que ver contigo…- le dijo y se inclinó para besarla otra vez- Sehrazat…- le dijo algo agitado luego de un buen rato de besos- me estoy muriendo por ti…

-Onur…- le dijo ella haciendo el intento de controlarse, las caricias y los besos no la ayudaban para nada en eso.

-Es la verdad… solo quería decírtelo… casi no puedo esperar a tenerte en mis brazos…

-Lo se… lo siento… te lo juro…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-Eso significa que te pasa lo mismo…- preguntó él con una leve esperanza.

-¿Crees que no? Por supuesto que me pasa lo mismo…

-Necesito que pasemos una noche de amor… juntos…

-Onur…

-En serio, Sehrazat… estamos comprometidos, nos casaremos, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que estaría mal?

-Onur… mi vida… nosotros empezamos al revés… quizá te enojes y no me entiendas… pero… me gustaría que esperemos un poco…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos, tratando de decodificar su reacción.

-Por supuesto que te entiendo… aunque tenga que hacer control mental para no desearte tanto…- le dijo con seriedad, su boca a milímetros de la de ella…

-Gracias…- le dijo realmente agradecida por su comprensión.

-Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta…

-Dime…

-Más allá de lo que quieres, ¿tú también tienes que controlarte? - le preguntó y ella miró sus labios.

-Todo el tiempo… cada segundo, Onur…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Bien…- le dijo y al apretó entre sus brazos- esperaremos hasta que no podamos resistir…

-Eso me suena a que intentarás doblegar mis resistencias…

-No puedo negártelo… pero no me ofenderé cuando me pongas límites…

-Me gusta la idea…- le dijo ella y él la besó y la miró un momento más.

-Creo que mejor me iré…- resolvió.

-Bueno…- le dijo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Hasta mañana mi vida… sueña conmigo…- le dijo él y besó su frente- yo lo haré… estoy seguro…

-Creo que yo también…- le dijo ella y lo miró irse.

Sehrazat se mordió el labio y se preguntó hasta cuando resistiría los intentos de Onur de hacer exactamente lo que ella deseaba que hiciera… sin embargo su sanidad mental le reclamaba que se tomara la cosas con más calma y ella decidió que por ahora, seguiría sus instintos…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	33. Chapter 33 Futura casa

**Este capítulo se basa en la escena en que Onur lleva a Sehrazat a la casa que le gustaría comprar cuando se casen. **

**Capítulo 33 "Futura casa"**

Onur se asomó a la oficina de Sehrazat y tanto Bennu, como Melek, que estaban con ella, giraron para mirarlo.

-Sehrazat… necesito que vengas conmigo…- le dijo con una sonrisa y Melek y Bennu intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

-¿Tardará mucho? Necesito terminar este trabajo… - dijo guardando lo que hacía para no perderlo.

-Mmm… no estoy seguro… pero lo puedes terminar después, ven…- le dijo y Sehrazat asintió y se puso de pie.

Onur salió de la oficina y Sehrazat salió tras él. Bajaron las escaleras y cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Iremos en auto? ¿adónde vamos, Onur? - le preguntó ella y él sonrió misteriosamente.

-Vamos, ven… confía en mí…- le dijo con una sonrisa y ella le sonrió también, ¿por qué no? Pensó.

Él arrancó el auto y tomo su mano con suavidad, se la acercó a los labios y la besó tiernamente.

Ella lo miró de costado y no dijo nada en el momento, pero se sintió demasiado confortable con esas nuevas caricias que quiso gritar de alegría…

Un rato después se sintió algo impaciente al ver que él no decía nada más y seguían alejándose…

-Me sacas al mediodía cuando estoy en la mitad del trabajo…

-Tranquila, no importa…- le contestó él sonriente.

-Claro, se me olvida que el computador solito lo va a hacer…- dijo ella alzando ambas cejas- me sorprendes Onur, ¿qué clase de jefe eres?

-Te tengo una pequeña sorpresa…- le dijo sin escuchar lo que ella le planteaba.

-Dime qué es, no seas malo…- dijo ella con interés.

-Si te digo ya no es sorpresa…- le dijo y un rato después estacionaba en la puerta de una enorme mansión.

Sehrazat bajó y lo acompañó, tal como él le pedía y él la llevó por el jardín para que pudieran observar la vista y la casa desde el otro lado…

-¿Qué te parece? - le preguntó con expectativa.

-¿Sobre qué? - le preguntó ella confundida.

-¿No te gustó?

-Onur… yo…

-¿Quieres que vivamos aquí?

-¿Aquí? - preguntó ella con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no? - dijo él y caminaron por el parque.

-No se qué decir…- dijo ella con algo de timidez.

-Si no te gusta podemos buscar otra, pero… esta es la más bonita… aunque es tu decisión…

-Esta… esta es increíble…- le dijo asombrada y algo emocionada.

-No tan increíble… cuando tú estés adentro va a ser un palacio…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

* * *

El móvil de Onur sonó y Sehrazat se quedó admirando la arquitectura de la casa. Lo escuchó hablar con su tía y que la mujer le preguntaba sobre ella. Él le contó que estaban eligiendo una casa y lo escuchó reír cuando le dijo que no compraría una aguja sin consultarle a ella.

Sehrazat sintió un agradable calor en sus mejillas que no tenía nada que ver con la época, aunque ya hiciese una temperatura más elevada.

Lo escuchó despedirse de ella y sintió sus manos en su cintura y un beso en su mejilla que la hicieron sonreír.

-Mi tía te manda un beso…- le dijo en tono bajo, afectuoso y cuando se separó de ella, la sostuvo y ella también se mantuvo cerca, abrazándolo.

-Muchas gracias…- le dijo ella y él miró sus labios.

Onur se inclinó y capturó sus labios con suavidad, pero la escuchó suspirar y sintió sus manos acariciando su nuca, ella estaba totalmente entregada al beso…

Cuando él se separó de ella, la tomó de la mano…

-Ven… te mostraré la casa por dentro… quiero ver si coincidimos con lo que pienso de la distribución…

-Sí…- dijo ella y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando él abrió la puerta principal y entraron a la que probablemente sería su casa cuando fueran un matrimonio.

Onur le hizo un par de observaciones sobre algunas modificaciones que él planeaba hacer y ella concordó con la mayoría, agregándole algún detalle un poco más específico por su profesión.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, la que ellos compartirían si ella estaba de acuerdo, él le dijo que de todas las que había visto era la ideal para serlo y ella sonrió, dándole la razón…

-Está bien ubicada, tendremos sol por la mañana temprano… muero pensando en que despertaré besando tu piel y los rayos de sol iluminarán nuestras mañanas románticas… llenas de pasión…

-Onur…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Leeremos libros, revistas, tomaremos el desayuno, discutiremos, ojalá que muy poco… dormiremos… y también nos amaremos… entre estas cuatro paredes estará nuestro refugio… ¿no te parece?

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella y asintió.

-Ven…- dijo y la tomó entre sus brazos- mi vida… no me gustaría incomodarte con mis comentarios…

-No me incomodas…

-¿Entonces?

-Solo me acostumbro a la idea de lo que será nuestra vida de ahora en más, la ide de que estaremos juntos para siempre…

-Me alegra…- dijo y sonrió, mirando su boca y sin decir otra cosa, se inclinó y capturó sus labios con suavidad al principio.

Sehrazat suspiró y lo abrazó apretadamente, permitiéndole la exploración de su boca que él aprovechó al máximo…

Cuando ella quiso acordar, él la tenía contra la pared, sus manos acariciándola como si quisiera memorizarla.

Sehrazat se separó de él agitada…

-Onur… esta casa es hermosa pero aún no es nuestra…- dijo con una voz tan grave por la excitación que tenía que él estuvo a punto de no dejarla seguir hablando, no tenía caso- alguien podría venir…

-Dime…- le dijo mientras su mano ascendía por el costado de su cuerpo, colándose por debajo de su suéter para acariciar su piel- ¿eso es lo único que te importa? ¿qué venga alguien?

-Pues, sí…- le dijo ella y él siguió besándola con intensidad.

-¿Y si te digo que nadie vendrá? ¿qué había planeado venir aquí para compartir contigo esto, para demostrarte lo que siento por ti?

Onur…

-Sehrazat… esta será nuestra casa… me gustaría que lo primero que hagamos aquí sea el amor… ¿estoy tan equivocado?

Sehrazat cerró los ojos y asintió. Ella hubiese querido esperar más, pero se dio cuenta de que no tendría sentido hacerlo, porque todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él eran genuinos, y también confiaba en los de él, por eso lo había aceptado… finalmente…

Sintió la mano de él acariciándola y levantando su falda para obtener acceso a su piel. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y deslizó sus manos para quitarle el saco a él.

Los besos se tornaron más intensos y ella se descubrió desesperada, buscando quitarle hasta la última prenda para poder tocar y acariciar su piel, hundir su nariz en su aroma, mezclado con su perfume…

Él no dejó rincón de ella por besar y aunque no estaban tan cómodos como hubiesen querido, se entregaron a la pasión allí mismo, contra la pared de la que sería su habitación…

Sehrazat soltó un suspiro ronco, cargado de alivio cuando ambos llegaron al clímax y él buscó su refugio acostumbrado en su cuello…

Murmuró un "te amo" en su oído y la sintió estremecerse.

-Eres lo más lindo que me sucedió en la vida… espero que lo entiendas…

-Lo entiendo… acabo de sentirlo junto a tus caricias…- dijo ella con la voz plena de emoción…

Él la miró con dulzura mientras ambos recuperaban su ropa y se vestían en silencio, un silencio confortable, y ella le sonrió con complicidad…

Onur tomó su mano y luego de besar sus dedos, los entrelazó con los suyos y mientras salían de la casa y cerraban la puerta del frente, tomó su móvil y Sehrazat sonrió al escucharlo…

-Definitivamente aprobada, la compramos…- dijo y luego de cortar, le abrió la puerta de su auto…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	34. Chapter 34 Dulce reconciliación

**Esto es lo que sucedió después de esa cena en la que Onur reacciona mal al enterarse de que Sehrazat fue "acosada" por ese fotógrafo durante su cena juntos...**

**Capítulo 34 "Dulce reconciliación"**

Sehrazat inspiró hondo. Estaba sentada en su cama como indio y suspiró con pesar al recordar su discusión con Onur… ella realmente se había enojado con él, no era que no entendiese sus motivos, pero él no podía reaccionar así… porque a primera vista, no parecía querer solo protegerla, sino un hombre enfermo de los celos… y eso a ella no le gustaba nada…

El sonido de entrada de un mensaje en su móvil la distrajo y lo buscó en su mesa de noche, fastidiada, pensando que se trataba de ese hombre, el fotógrafo, otra vez…

\- ¿Hasta cuando? - preguntó en voz alta y luego sonrió al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Onur: _"Perdóname, te amo"_ decía.

Sehrazat sintió que su piel se erizaba, imaginándoselo mirarla a los ojos para decirle eso… seguramente no la había llamado para no molestarla, o creyendo que ella seguía molesta… si tan sólo él supiera que ella ya lo había perdonado porque solo le interesaba estar bien con él…

Marcó su número y esperó… con una sonrisa en los labios, casi no podía esperar a escuchar su voz…

-No puedo dormir…- dijo apenas escuchó que él había atendido.

-Tampoco…- dijo él con su voz ronca, cargada de sensibilidad- estaba pensando en ti… ¿y tú?

-También pensaba en ti…- dijo ella en un tono cómplice, y él supo que sonreía.

-Se oye bien…- él se reclinó sobre su almohada- me gusta pensar en ti, me alegra la vida…- le confesó, más serio.

-A mí también…- le dijo ella.

-Pero… esta noche me porté mal…- reconoció.

-No… no te portaste mal…

-Pero si como un idiota, perdón…

-Mmm- hmm- dijo solo ella.

-Tú sabes que no es porque no confíe en ti…

-Sí, eso es verdad…- le reconoció ella- pero no insistas más, si me sigue molestando te doy el número…

-Júramelo…- le dijo él con la voz plena de preocupación.

-Lo juro…- dijo ella con una sonrisa, adoraba sentirse protegida por él.

-Sehrazat…

-Dime…

-Si cuando peleamos tú te sientes mal, yo me siento mil veces peor…- le dijo con pesar y ella cerró los ojos, el comentario le había llegado.

-Pero yo…- dijo e hizo una pausa- déjame ver… si tú te sientes mal, yo me siento diez mil veces peor…- anunció en tono de broma, riendo.

-Mi vida…- dijo él que terminó sonriendo- tú me haces reír, te amo…- le dijo en voz baja.

-También…- le dijo ella y cortaron.

Ambos se durmieron luego de hablar y como estaban más tranquilos, pudieron descansar.

* * *

Al otro día, Sehrazat tuvo que hablar con doña Nadide para contarle lo de su casamiento con Onur, ya que sintió que no podría ocultárselo y se sorprendió de que, a pesar del dolor que a su ex suegra le causó pensar que formaría una nueva familia, estuvo feliz por ella…

Esa noche, se vistieron especialmente elegantes con Kaan para ir a cenar con doña Feride, y también, por supuesto, con la tía Betul.

La mujer los hizo sentir bastante incómodos, incluído Onur que se sentía devastado ante cada gesto de indiferencia de su madre hacia su futura familia.

La tía Betul, en cambio, se l apasó toda la noche haciendo lo contrario, haciéndolos sentir más cómodos…

Finalmente, cuando hablaron de la casa que habían pensado en comprar, Sehrazat le aclaró a doña Feride que apreciaría su opinión y que le encantaría que ella visitara la casa antes de tomar una decisión definitiva…

Onur la miró a los ojos agradecido de su buena voluntad y ella le sonrió complacida…

Al terminar la cena, él los llevó a casa y Kaan, luego de despedirse de él, entró corriendo, buscando a su abuela, que se había quedado allí, esperándolo…

Onur tomó de ambas manos a Sehrazat y sonrió.

-Me agrada mucho que encuentres las palabras justas para una mujer como mi madre, reconozco que no es fácil, pero estoy seguro de que aprenderá a quererte, aunque no tanto como yo…- dijo él e hizo que ella lo soltara y deslizó sus manos hacia la cintura de ella, para acercarla a su cuerpo.

-Bueno, hice lo que me nació… realmente me parece que aunque no hayamos tenido nunca una buena relación, para ti es importante y para mí cuenta reconstruír nuestro vínculo… porque te amo…

-¿Así que me amas?- dijo él y miró sus labios con intención.

-¿Crees que te mentiría? Si tenías alguna duda, estoy segura de que esta actitud te ha probado mi fidelidad y mi amor… ¿no crees?

-Bueno… en un punto tienes razón…- dijo él acercándose más- aunque yo diría que necesito un par de detalles más para convencerme…

-¿Detalles? Te escucho…

-Mmmm… por ejemplo un abrazo…- dijo y ella extendió sus brazos y él se perdió en ellos, instalando su nariz en su zona confortable, el costado de su cuello.

Onur inspiró hondo y ella sofocó un suspiro, le había dado cosquillas, pero eran cosquillas que le erizaban toda la piel, y supo que tenían que ver con el profundo deseo que había reconocido que sentía por él…

-¿Estamos bien? - preguntó con una voz que a ambos les sonó plena de deseo.

-Bien, sí…- dijo ella- ¿quieres… te gustaría darme más ejemplos?

-¿Ejemplos?

-De los detalles que necesitas para convencerte…

-Ah, sí… bueno… un beso vendría bien…

-Un beso…- dijo y cuando se mordió el labio, Onur sintió que, si ella no lo besaba, lo haría él mismo.

Sehrazat se acercó a él, girando un poco su cara para estar más cómoda y cuando sus labios tocaron los de él, sintió las manos de él en su nuca y Onur reaccionó impetuosamente, devorando sus labios, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo por siglos…

Ella se sostuvo y le devolvió los besos, deseando que las cosas siguieran más allá, olvidándose de donde estaban y de que tanto Kaan como doña Nadide estaban muy cerca…

Lo escuchó suspirar y el beso se interrumpió, Onur apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, agitado y la vio volver a morderse el labio, dándole a entender que también se contenía…

-Sehrazat…- le dijo y ella miró sus labios, separándose para poder mirarlo.

-Dime, mi vida…

-Desearía quedarme, tomarte en mis brazos y que volvamos a pasar la noche juntos, pero esta vez consumando un amor que es tan fuerte que casi no puede contenerse y que estuvimos a punto de cometer la estupidez de dejarlo pasar….

-Onur…

-No es presión, mi vida, compréndeme… solo expreso lo que me gustaría que suceda… se que hoy no es posible… tal vez en otro momento… estaré esperándolo, créeme…

-Yo también…- le dijo ella y sonrió con timidez.

Onur besó sus labios con suavidad y se despidió de ella, Sehrazat sonrió al cerrar la puerta y pasó por la habitación de Kaan para ver si él y su abuela, aún seguían despiertos.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlos abrazados, sonrientes y descansando…

Se fue a dormir y cuando cerraba los ojos, recibió un mensaje de Onur…

"_Soñaré contigo. Te amo más que nunca"_

Sehrazat sonrió y tipeó un _"yo también"_ antes de acomodarse y pensar en él, como hacía siempre antes de dormirse….

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegamos. Recuerden que esta historia no tiene un hilo conductor, cada capítulo es por separado. Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	35. Chapter 35 Nadie entre nosotros

**Este capítulo se basa en el momento en que Sehrazat y Yasemin se conocieron. La fiesta de Binyapi.**

**Capítulo 35 "Nadie entre nosotros"**

Onur miró de lejos a Sehrazat y la acarició con la mirada, se preguntó por qué ella no se había acercado a donde él estaba aún, la vio distraída hablando con Melek y con Zafer.

Lo que no supo es que ella no se había acercado a él por incomodidad, se sentía extraña con ese modo de ser que él tenía con la mujer con quien estaba, una total desconocida para ella, pero que seguramente tenía alguna clase de relación con él… o la había tenido…

Onur decidió acercarse, quería ostentar con su prometida, así que acompañó a Yasemin con una mano en su espalda para llevarla hacia donde Sehrazat se encontraba.

Ella se puso tensa. Lo midió a él y luego a ella con la mirada. No estaba para nada cómoda y él parecía no darse cuenta o incluso disfrutar con todo eso…

-Sehrazat… te quiero presentar a alguien…- dijo y ella sintió los ojos de la mujer en su cuello, como si quisiera fulminarla- ella es Yasemin Karakus, presídete de la Asociación de Empresarios Jóvenes, una vieja amiga…

-Es un gusto…- dijo Sehrazat queriendo fingir una sonrisa, pero fallando bastante.

-Sehrazat es una arquitecta…- dijo y Yasemin lo interrumpió.

-¿Cómo no voy a conocer a la arquitecta premiada de Binyapi, Onur? - dijo con una sonrisa y extendió su mano hacia Sehrazat- todo el mundo la conoce…

-Sehrazat no es solamente la arquitecta premiada de Binyapi… ella además es mi prometida…- dijo Onur y la miró con emoción.

Sehrazat sonrió y pudo ver el cambio en el gesto de Yasemin, que dejó la sonrisa confortable y confiada para reemplazarla por otra fingida, agria… su incomodidad se mantuvo, pero al menos ahora las cosas estaban en su lugar y por más vieja amiga que fuera esa mujer, debería ubicarse…

-¿Tu prometida? - dijo con gesto de sorpresa y Onur sonrió mientras Sehrazat sintió que ella debería estar arrepintiéndose de su actitud con Onur- uf, vaya…- dijo con algo de incomodidad… y yo que vine pensando que podía recuperar a mi ex novio…- soltó y Sehrazat sintió que quería golpearla, sin ninguna explicación.

Onur sonrió, de alguna forma divertido por la incomodidad de ambas mujeres…

-Bueno...- dijo más recompuesta Yasemin- supongo que tendré que bajar la guardia…

-Sehrazat se va a tomar en serio lo que dices…- dijo Onur comenzando a sentir que las cosas se le iban de las manos.

-Ay Onur… lo nuestro fue un amor adolescente…- dijo con una risa bastante sonora- ya han pasado tantos años…- agregó y Onur trató de sonreír mientras Sehrazat los miraba alternativamente con los brazos cruzados y la expresión tan seria que demostraba que le estaba costando trabajo asimilar la "broma"-salimos durante tres meses durante el primer año de universidad, pero vaya tres meses…- dijo riendo y Onur intentó contagiarle la sonrisa a Sehrazat sin lograrlo- fue infernal… infernal… la primera semana fue bonito ¿cierto Onur? Pero después me hiciste la vida imposible…- dijo simulando enojo.

-Tú me hiciste la vida imposible…- dijo Onur en tono de reproche.

-Si Onur se comporta como cuando tenía 20 años… vas a estar en problemas, Sehrazat…- dijo y Sehrazat sonrió.

-¿Y por qué? - preguntó y Onur sintió que ya no habría vuelta atrás para una discusión.

-Es un hombre muy difícil…- dijo y él suspiró- es gruñón, cerrado… perfeccionista…- dijo y Sehrazat lo miró- ¿quieres que siga? -agregó y en ese momento, apareció Kerem y por suerte interrumpió la conversación.

* * *

Un rato después, Melek se encargó de proyectar el video que había preparado para la fiesta del aniversario de Binyapi y Onur se quedó cerca de ella para tantear su humor luego de la charla con Yasemin…

-No habrás tomado en serio lo que dijo Yasemin recién, ¿verdad? - dijo tentativamente- es simpática, pero habla mucho…- dijo y Sehrazat, que miraba hacia el frente, siguió sin mirarlo.

-Pero no me ibas a decir que habían salido…- le reprochó.

-No fue importante… pasó hace 15 años…- dijo restándole importancia- además no salimos tres meses, solo fueron 9 semanas…

-Shhhh…- lo hizo callar ella.

-Me aburrí, por eso la dejé…- explicó Onur- me parecía que esas 9 semanas no iban a terminar nunca…

-Onur…- dijo y lo miró un momento- ¿puedes poner atención?

-Es que ya lo vimos…- dijo él bajando la voz.

-Pero yo quiero verlo de nuevo…- dijo ella protestando.

-¿Estás enojada? - preguntó él al ver que ella miraba sus labios.

-¿Lo dices por Yasemin?

-¿Porque te presenté como mi prometida? - dijo a él y sintió una sensación de alegría cuando la vio sonreírle- no te iba a presentar como amiga… y nos considero a nosotros como novios… no creo que sea necesaria una ceremonia…- dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos con una sonrisa.

-Onur…- dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios- hablemos después, quiero ver esto…- dijo retándolo.

-¿Quieres una ceremonia? ¿la quieres? - insistió y la vio reírse.

-Shhhh. Tú calladito…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Bueno, pero lo hablamos después…- dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella…

Sehrazat sintió que se agitaba. La leve caricia de sus manos reunidas le hacía sentir deseos de fundirse con él en uno de esos abrazos interminables que implican una total entrega de uno al otro…

Cuando todos se habían quedado charlando un momento, Onur, que no había logrado reunir fuerzas para soltarla, la arrastró hacia su oficina, tomando las escaleras internas y ella lo detuvo mientras subían…

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó y él la miró con intensidad.

-Solo… me olvidé algo en mi oficina… si me acompañas, luego te llevaré a casa… esto casi termina…

-Bien… si…- dijo Sehrazat y cuando traspasaron la puerta, él la tomó entre sus brazos y la apoyó contra la pared, la oficina estaba en penumbras, solo entraba un poco de luz por la ventana.

Sehrazat se perdió en los ojos de él y luego miró sus labios, ansiosa por lo que sabría que seguiría…

-Onur…

-¿Sí?

-No te olvidaste nada ¿verdad?

-No… solo quería aprovechar para sentirte cerca…- le dijo sobre sus labios y ella sonrió con interés.

-No veo por qué tanto misterio… soy tu prometida ahora…

-Lo eres… pero no te gustan las demostraciones en púbico, así que por eso te traje para que fuera algo más íntimo…- le dijo acariciando sus labios con suavidad, con los suyos.

-Entiendo…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos, abandonándose a las caricias de él, que se volvieron más intensas y la hicieron suspirar, cuando sintió que estaba acorralada entre la -pared y el cálido cuerpo de Onur, y él la besaba con desesperación, como si no tuviera más oportunidad.

Lanzó un jadeo placentero cuando él deslizó una mano hacia su cadera y luego la descendió hasta su pierna, apretándola, tratando de contener la necesidad de levantar la tela de su vestido para sentir la suavidad de su piel bajo sus dedos…

-Onur…- le dijo y se separó de él, agitada, sintiendo que si seguía un par de segundos más, las cosas no tendrían retorno.

-Te amo, Sehrazat…- le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, inspirando hondo para calmarse.

-Vamos a casa, ya deben estar buscándonos…- le dijo y él asintió y la miró con complicidad, casi no podía creer que todos esos besos, esas caricias que se reprimía de compartir con ella, pronto fueran moneda corriente entre ellos, cuando compartieran su vida juntos…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy! Espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo! **


	36. Chapter 36 Aclaraciones

**Este capítulo sucede luego de que Sehrazat se escape de la oficina de Kerem, en donde todos hablaban de Yasemin por estar incómoda y celosa...**

**Capítulo 36 "Aclaraciones"**

Sehrazat se escapó de la oficina de don Kerem luego de hartarse de escuchar hablar del que parecía ser ahora el tema más importante de conversación… Yasemin…

Caminó por el pasillo para dirigirse a su oficina, la que compartía con Bennu y escuchó la voz de Onur que la llamada. Él le hizo señas para que la siguiera a la oficina y, de espaldas a ella, él entró sonriendo, de alguna manera disfrutando de ese repentino e intenso ataque de celos, aunque no tan explícito, pero como él la conocía bien, y estaba atento a cada gesto de ella, lo había descubierto…

-No te agrada, ¿cierto? - le preguntó cuando ella cerraba la puerta de su oficina, mirándolo con seriedad.

-¿Qué cosa no me agrada? - le preguntó ella haciéndose la desentendida, mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Que hablemos de Yasemin no te agrada…

-¿Por qué me dices eso? No entiendo…- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos en actitud defensiva.

-Sehrazat… de verdad fue una relación adolescente…- le dijo tratando de sonar comprensivo- nada serio, no fue nada importante…

-Eso ya lo se…- dijo ella queriendo auto convencerse de que él le decía la verdad y no había motivo para preocuparse.

-Los estudiantes turcos estábamos juntos en Harvard… nos sentíamos un poco solos… pero duró poco…

-No me expliques, no es necesario…- le dijo mirándolo todavía con algo de incomodidad.

-Mira…- le dijo y se acercó más- yo he tenido otras relaciones así de cortas…- agregó y ella miró sus labios y luego apartó la mirada, incómoda y él sonrió- de un par de meses… tampoco fueron serias, solamente me comprometí una vez…- dijo y ella se perdió en sus ojos, observándolo con interés- Nil se llamaba ella…

-Mm-hm…- asintió ella con algo de molestia.

-Quería que supieras todo de mi pasado… porque muy pronto tú vas a ser mi mujer…- le dijo mirándola de cerca y ella bajó la vista, la incomodidad había regresado.

-Sí, claro…- dijo tratando de salir de esa sensación- y ¿cuánto duraste con ella?

-Dos años…- le dijo y se quedó mirándola, tenía pánico de cometer algún error y echar todo a perder…

-¿Y por qué terminaron? - quiso saber ella.

-Me di cuenta de que no era la mujer…- le dijo y ella volvió a mirarlo y luego a sus labios- pero eso mejor te lo cuento después… es una historia un poco desagradable…- le dijo y ella sonrió, evitando otra vez su mirada, ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa de escuchar sobre su pasado?

-Bueno… ¿qué más? - quiso saber ella.

-¿Qué más? Nada más creo… hasta que… apareció una tal Sehrazat y fin de la historia…- le dijo y ella sonrió- ¿y tú?

-¿Yo? - preguntó ella y al verlo asentir contestó- yo nunca tuve relaciones de un par de meses… yo solo amé a un hombre…- dijo sin mirarlo- Ahmet… y con él me casé…- dijo y se alzó de hombros- es todo…

-¿Es todo? ¿no hay más? - le preguntó y ella sonrió con ternura.

-Después…- dijo y él la miró con interés- después tú apareciste… - él sonrió y se acercó para besar con suavidad su mejilla mientras suspiraba.

-¿Y? - le dijo esperando alguna clase de confesión por parte de ella.

-Ahora solamente eres tú…- le dijo y él sonrió más.

-Qué bien…- le dijo y ella sonrió con complicidad.

Onur pensó en que ella se le escaparía, que inventaría una excusa porque la incomodaba que él le hiciera demostraciones allí en la oficina, pero Sehrazat lo miró y sonrió, esperando que él hiciera lo que en ese momento era lo correcto…

La tomó de la cara con suavidad y se perdió en sus ojos. Ella humedeció sus labios en anticipación, esperándolo. Onur se acercó y los rozó con suavidad, pero la escuchó suspirar, anhelando mayor contacto y no pudo controlarse más.

La apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ahondaba el beso con intensidad, dejó de importarle todo lo que no fuera ella, su aroma, el sabor de sus labios y ese beso… tan nuevo, tan distinto a los que habían compartido… porque había sido casi decisión de ella… una demostración de que, si bien estaban en la misma página, también se necesitaban con la misma intensidad…

Sehrazat lo abrazó y correspondió cada beso, queriendo que él supiera cual era su necesidad de sentirlo cerca…

Las caricias se tornaron más urgentes y debieron interrumpir todo por su propia sanidad mental…

Ella sonrió con algo de timidez cuando se separaron agitados y se acomodó en la silla de al lado del escritorio de Onur para poder seguir hablando de trabajo…

* * *

Comenzó a hablarle del proyecto y de pronto, lo vio en una actitud en la que claramente no le prestaba demasiada atención…

-También tengo otras ideas, pero son un poco más desafiantes… -le dijo y alzó las cejas.

-También tengo otras ideas…- repitió él y ella lo miró sonriendo.

-Onur…- le dijo bajando la voz, algo incómoda- por favor préstame atención…

-Fijemos una fecha, nos vamos a casar…

-No hablemos de eso en el trabajo…- dijo ella divertida.

-En ese caso, entonces, salgamos a comer… y hablamos…- le dijo y el móvil de ella sonó.

Onur se quedó prestando atención a la conversación que Sehrazat tenía con don Burhan, ella se excusó y le explicó sus motivos de posponer la salida a almorzar, pero él no se enojó, porque ella también le contó que ya sus ex suegros estaban al tanto de su matrimonio con él.

* * *

Se asomó a la oficina de ella un buen rato después, cuando la gente de seguridad le avisó que ella había vuelto y ella levantó la vista y sonrió.

-Creí que pasarías a buscarme…

-No… bueno, tenía que terminar algo antes y…

-Sehrazat ¿qué pasó?

-Nada…- le dijo y bajó la vista.

-Dímelo…- dijo y se acercó.

-Salgamos…- ella se puso de pie y caminaron hacia la escalera.

Era un poco tarde para almorzar pero él la llevó a tomar un té y una porción de torta a uno de sus lugares favoritos… y cuando se sentaron y les trajeron su pedido, recién allí, él tomó sus manos por sobre la mesa y la miró a los ojos, queriendo comprender qué le ocurría…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, mi vida? ¿acaso estás arrepentida de la decisión de casarnos?

-No… no, para nada…

-¿Entonces? ¿por qué rehúyes cada intento mío por poner una fecha?

-Es que… me pone un poco nerviosa todo esto… Onur… entiéndeme… yo ya me casé, ya fui novia… y cuando perdí a Ahmet, no me imaginé que volvería a casarme… no me sentiría cómoda con lo que se pensara de mí…

-La gente es demasiado prejuiciosa ¿no crees?

-Exacto… ese es el punto…

-¿Tanto te importa lo que la gente piense? Déjame decirte que a mí no, para nada…

-Es que…

-Sehrazat… he soñado con verte vestida de novia para mí desde que te propuse casamiento… si tú no quieres hacerlo por ti, ¿podrías hacerlo por mí?

-Está bien…- le dijo ella y sonrió

-Bien…- dijo él y alzó sus manos y las besó con ternura.

Onur sonrió y supo que ella haría ese esfuerzo por él, y no por ella… porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de todo el dinero que él tuviera y pudiera ofrecerle, Sehrazat no estaba con él por eso, y por ese motivo la quería a cada segundo un poco más…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos! Como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	37. Chapter 37 No me dejes

**Este capítulo se basa en cuando Onur es atacado en su paseo a caballo y el cuidado de Sehrazat estando en el hospital...**

**Capítulo 37 "No me dejes"**

Onur acarició su caballo y marcó el número de Sehrazat en su móvil, la echaba de menos, eso no era novedad, y necesitaba oír su voz…

-Mi vida…- dijo él cuando ella lo atendió.

-Mi vida… ¿cómo estás? - le preguntó Sehrazat cuando se separó de la mesa en la que almorzaba con sus ex suegros y se puso a caminar por el jardín.

-No puedo estar bien si no estás conmigo…- le contestó Onur mientras acariciaba su caballo- ¿cómo está Kaan? ¿está contento?

-Mucho, ha jugado mucho con sus primas…

-¿Sí? Qué bueno…

-¿Zazerillar ya se mejoró?

-Sí, está bien… pero no tanto como para correr.

-Entonces no vas a poder cabalgar…

-Con él no… pero saldré con su amigo… lo voy a montar ahora…

-Que no se ponga celoso Zazerillar.

-Ya le pedí permiso, no te preocupes…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Se despidieron y Onur se fue a cabalgar. Echó de menos a su caballo y también en un punto a Sehrazat, pero como estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, fue encontrando un poco de paz en el paseo y comenzó a disfrutar.

Llegó hasta uno de sus lugares favoritos, arriba de una colina y decidió bajarse, le dio un descanso al caballo y caminó aspirando el aire más limpio. Pensó en todos los planes que tenía por delante y sonrió…

Sintió los disparos como si viera una película. El primero alcanzó su pierna, el segundo su pecho… y después perdió la cuenta, viendo que su caballo se había escapado…

De pronto no pudo mantener más los ojos abiertos. Pensó en Kaan y en que volvería a dejarlo sin un padre… aunque no hubiese tenido la posibilidad de disfrutarlo… pensó en Sehrazat y se dio cuenta de cuánto sufriría por él… no era justo… nada de eso era justo…

Tenía tanto frío y se sentía tan lejos de todo…

Se quedó adormecido hasta que escuchó los ruidos de quienes venían a rescatarlo. Luego se entregó, sabiendo que no dependía de él sino de los médicos el poder salvarse…

* * *

Sehrazat recibió la llamada de Kerem y salió corriendo hacia el hospital. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo…

Llegó desesperada y llorando se abrazó con Kerem y luego con Bennu, no entendía nada, no podía ser cierto lo que le habían contado…

Se encontró allí con su suegra y con Yasemin, no tenía ganas de verlas, pero entendió que estaban preocupadas por Onur tanto como ella…

Se quedó lo que le pareció una eternidad detrás del vidrio de la terapia intensiva, cerca, lo más cerca que pudo y algunos desfilaron a su lado, como Kerem, que le prometió que Onur se despertaría, al verla flaquear en su esperanza de que lo hiciera…

Cuando lo pasaron a una habitación común, ella no se separó de su lado. Rogándole que se despertara, contándole cosas, sabiendo que probablemente él pudiera escucharla… y cuando su voz no dio más y se quedó en silencio, hablándole con su pensamiento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo abrirlos… cansado, dolorido, perdido…

-Onur… Onur…- dijo Sehrazat con emoción y se puso de pie a su lado. Él giró la cabeza y la miró.

-Sehrazat…- dijo él.

-Despertaste… gracias a Allah… al fin despertaste… ¿estás bien? - le preguntó mientras acariciaba su cara con ternura.

-Estás llorando…- le dijo él con voz débil- ¿te asustaste?

-Casi morí…- le confesó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- pero estás aquí, quería pensar que estabas durmiendo y que despertarías… y volviste… despertaste…

-Te vi en mis sueños, estabas conmigo…

-Siempre estuve aquí contigo…

-No me dejes… nunca…- le dijo y ella se inclinó y besó su frente con una mezcla de ternura y emoción.

Doña Feride y su hermana llegaron y Sehrazat tuvo que soportar la mala voluntad de su futura suegra, como así la simpatía de doña Betul, que se pasó todo el tiempo halagándola para que se sienta mejor…

Sehrazat recién lo logró cuando sus ex suegros, Burhan y Nadide aparecieron para saludar a Onur y sonrió un poco más…

Cuando todos se fueron, Sehrazat suspiró con alivio y Onur no pudo evitar sonreír. Se quedó un rato contándole cosas y tratando de distraerlo y cuando llegó la comida, le ayudó a comer algo…

-Lo que te sucedió salió en la televisión y en toda la prensa…-le contó Sehrazat mientras le daba cucharadas de sopa en la boca...

-¿Soy una estrella? - bromeó él.

-Tú siempre has sido famoso…- le dijo ella sonriente.

-Kaan está en lo de don Burhan, ¿verdad?

-Mm-mm… ¿te molestó que vinieran? Te juro que yo no sabía...

-¿Cómo podría enojarme? Todo lo contrario… significa que apoyan nuestro matrimonio…

* * *

Luego le contó que gracias a Kerem habían atrapado a los que lo habían intentado matar…

-Una cucharada más…- le dijo y cuando él se negó, sonrió y dejó el plato de sopa a un costado.

Tomó la servilleta y limpió sus labios con suavidad. Él se perdió en sus ojos y sonrió y la hizo sonreír a ella. Y cuando ella se puso de pie, él la tomó del brazo y la detuvo…

-Sehrazat… no te vayas…- le dijo en tono de ruego.

-No me voy…- le dijo mirándolo de cerca y acariciando su cara- duerme un poco…

-Ya no quiero dormir…- le confesó y ella se quedó mirándolo- solo quiero mirarte…

-Duerme un poco…- insistió ella con una sonrisa tierna.

-Yo descanso en el brillo de tus ojos…- le dijo y ella volvió a sonreír.

Sehrazat se inclinó y besó sus labios con suavidad. Iba a apartarse enseguida, pero se dio cuenta de que él no se lo permitiría y lo dejó seguir, besándola suavemente, jugueteando con sus labios, con una mezcla cansancio y pasión controlada…

-Creo que no dormiré nada…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Un rato más tarde, luego de hablar y que ella no pudiera hacerlo callar, él se quedó dormido…

Sehrazat lo arropó bien, besó su frente con suavidad y finalmente apagó la luz, acomodándose en el sillón, lo mejor que pudo para pasar la noche…

Cuando abrió los ojos al despertarse luego de unas horas, se encontró con los de él, mirándola de lejos.

-Mi vida… ¿estás bien? - le preguntó.

-Un poco dolorido… deberías venir a consentirme un poco… necesito de tu terapia…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien…- dijo ella sonriente, quería consentirlo en todo lo que pudiera. Se puso de pie, llegó hasta donde él estaba y lo saludó con un beso sonoro en los labios.

-Mmmm…- suspiró él y ella besó su frente.

-Onur…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando lo vio estirar sus labios buscándola.

-Necesito que me consientas…

-Aquí estoy…- dijo y besó sus labios en forma tenue, casi sin rozarlo.

-Bésame… bésame más…- insistió él con los ojos en los de ella.

Sehrazat le hizo caso y besó suavemente sus labios unas cuantas veces… él cerró los ojos con placidez y alzó una de sus manos para sostener la cabeza de ella y ahondó un poco el beso, que se hizo más húmedo, más estimulante para ambos…

-Onur… debes reponerte de las operaciones… por favor…- lo retó ella y él sonrió.

-Me siento bien…- le dijo y alzó las cejas- mejor que nunca...- agregó y ella lo miró y sacudió la cabeza, no sabía si retarlo y seguir besándolo… ella también lo había pasado muy mal y necesitaba sentirlo cerca…

Se mordió el labio con suavidad y se dejó llevar un rato más, besando sus labios y luego sus manos y su cara, como parte de su terapia personal…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. No estaba segura de si hacer este capítulo o no y ahora me doy cuenta de que hice bien porque lo disfruté mucho. Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	38. Chapter 38 Miedo a los truenos

**Esta es mi versión de la escena en la que Sehrazat y Onur están en la casa de ella y comienza una tormenta, que interrumpe un beso entre ellos...**

**Capítulo 38 "Miedo a los truenos"**

Cuando se preparaban para irse, Sehrazat notó que Onur la miraba con tanta pasión contenida que se enterneció. Había sido un largo mes en el que apenas habían podido tener algunos ratos y casi ninguna caricia ni beso robado, porque ella quería que él terminara de recuperarse…

Al principio se sintió culpable, pero luego lo tomó como una preparación a lo que indudablemente vendría después, que ambos se entregaran a ese amor que por tanto había pasado…

No bien llegaron de la oficina, porque él le había ofrecido de llevarla a su casa, Onur tomó entre sus brazos a Sehrazat y ella sonrió. Había descubierto que adoraba estar cerca de él, su cuerpo pegado, disfrutando de ese calor familiar que le llenaba el alma y el corazón…

-¿Aceptaste la candidatura? - le preguntó ella con interés.

-Sí, no me quedó otra, Yasemin y Kerem insistieron mucho para que aceptara…

-Bien hecho, te va a hacer bien la presidencia…

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Mmmhmm… pero igual van a votar ¿cierto?

-Sí, pero solo es… una formalidad…

Sehrazat sonrió y el ánimo cambió, él se puso serio y miró sus labios con interés, ella no quiso ocultarle su deseo y lo imitó. Se acercaron de a poco, sintiendo que se debían el disfrute de un beso desde hacía demasiado tiempo y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, un trueno la sobresaltó a ella y se arrojó a sus brazos, buscando su protección…

A Onur le costó un poco reponerse, pero la sostuvo en sus brazos, ella jadeó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él…

-Shhhhh…- dijo él acariciando con suavidad su espalda- ¿te asustaste? - le preguntó algo divertido por la reacción de ella y Sehrazat lanzó una risita nerviosa.

-Es que le tengo miedo a los truenos…- le dijo incluso tapándose la cara y Onur siguió sonriendo divertido…

-Shhh… tranquila… yo estoy acá…- le dijo y besó su frente a la altura de su sien mientras seguía acariciando su espalda.

Otro trueno se escuchó y Sehrazat se abrazó más a él y Onur la apretó entre sus brazos para protegerla…

-Tranquila, tranquila… tranquila, yo estoy aquí…- le dijo y sonrió- está bien… ya pasó…- le dijo y ella se mantuvo abrazada a él…

Onur la continuó sosteniendo en sus brazos, confortable por un buen rato, y cuando la tormenta comenzó a bajar de intensidad, la llevó hasta su habitación y la hizo sentar sobre su cama.

-¿Kaan?- le preguntó, cuando había entrado se habían distraído hablando de otra cosa y no lo había visto.

-Se quedó con sus primas hoy… habían organizado una pijamada…

-Me alegra…

-¿Te alegra?

-Que se divierta… porque… tengo una propuesta para hacerte…

-Dime…- le dijo ella y sonrió, alzando las cejas.

-Pensaba que… ya que Kaan que es el hombre de esta casa no puede estar aquí hoy para cuidarte… quizá podría quedarme yo… solo por el interés de que estés a salvo…- le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Sólo por eso? - preguntó ella con desilusión.

-Bueno, no… quizá también porque quería dormir en tus brazos, si es que tú me lo permites…

-No solo te lo permito… te lo ruego… si la tormenta continúa, no podré sobreponerme…

-Y no queremos que lo pases mal…

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo ella y le sonrió.

Onur se inclinó y besó sus labios con suavidad. La intensidad que habían sentido un rato antes quedó relegada a un segundo plano en ese momento…

* * *

Se puso a cortar algunas verduras por encargo de ella mientras Sehrazat se duchaba y cuando ella salió, él la acarició con la mirada mientras la observaba, enfundada en su bata y secándose el largo cabello, algo ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos…

Sehrazat se acercó a él cuando estuvo lista y se encargó de la comida. Onur le pidió prestada la ducha y se bañó mientras ella terminaba…

Cuando salió, ella estaba hablando con Kaan y le pedía que no le trajera problemas a sus abuelos y primas…

Onur se acercó por detrás y besó su cuello. Ella giró para mirarlo y sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba cuando lo vio solamente con una toalla anudada a la cintura…

-¿Ningún trueno te ha hecho sentir incómoda? - le preguntó y hundió su nariz en su cuello.

-Onur…

-Dime mi vida…- le dijo él absorto en lo suyo, besarla se había convertido en lo único importante en ese momento.

-¿No te… vestirás?

-Bueno… tendría que volver a ponerme el traje, creí que no estaría cómodo… y también creí que entenderías…

-¿Qué es lo que entendería? - le dijo ella alzando las cejas.

-Que nos casaremos pronto y que… tenemos confianza…

-Así es… pero…

-Sehrazat… de verdad siento incomodarte… creo que será mejor que me vaya… quizá me equivoqué al ofrecerte quedarme aquí contigo... quizá no es el momento indicado… me confundí…- dijo y se alejó. Se fue hacia la habitación y Sehrazat se mordió el labio con impotencia, no había forma de que estuviera nerviosa, ellos ya habían compartido intimidad, aunque la situación había sido muy distinta…

Se acercó a la habitación y lo vio juntando su ropa, algo molesto. Se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta y sus ojos lo acariciaron cuando él dejó caer la toalla…

-Onur…- dijo y él giró para mirarla.

-Enseguida me voy…- le dijo y ella lo acarició con la mirada.

-No lo hagas… yo… perdóname… quiero estar contigo, pero me siento un poco nerviosa…- dijo y avanzó hacia él.

-¿Estás segura? - quiso saber él, porque tenía pánico de que ella volviera a arrepentirse…

-Muy…- dijo y cuando aún estaba a distancia, aflojó el nudo de su bata y la dejó caer.

Onur sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella y se acercó mientras la acariciaba con la mirada, sin tener suficiente de ella. La distancia le pareció infinita hasta que sus cuerpos se fundieron piel contra piel con ansiedad…

Un nuevo trueno la hizo sobresaltar y él la empujó hacia la cama mientras besaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo…

Se entregaron a la pasión durante horas… hicieron el amor un par de veces, porque parecía que nada les alcanzaba para saciarse… y finalmente, cuando ya amanecía, cayeron rendidos, uno en brazos del otro, disfrutando de su intimidad…

* * *

Onur se despertó hacia el mediodía y sonrió cuando tuvo que quitarse el cabello de ella que tenía sobre su cara. La miró con ternura y besó su piel…

-Mmmm… Onur… tengo sueño…- le dijo y él rio feliz.

-Quédate durmiendo, mi vida…- le dijo él e intentó irse, debía cambiarse.

-No… quédate conmigo…- protestó y lo abrazó.

Onur entrecerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en su cuello, preparado para dormirse otra vez, total, no tenía nada pendiente para ese día que fuera de vida o muerte…

* * *

** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguir leyendo! **


	39. Chapter 39 Preparativos

**Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia, así que me decidí y aquí estamos. Este capítulo se basa en la cena en el club de Sehrazat y Onur con Kaan, cuando le cuentan que se casarán...**

**Capítulo 39 "Preparativos"**

-Se van a casar…- dijo Kaan con una sonrisa y Onur y Sehrazat se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Sehrazat con una sonrisa.

-Yo ya lo sé…- dijo Kaan con aires de saber todo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? - quiso saber Onur, que se había puesto serio con tantos nervios.

-Tú amas a mi mamá y mi mamá te ama a ti…- le explicó Kaan.

-Sí…- le siguió el juego Onur.

-Cuando dos personas se aman, entonces se casan…- dijo el niño y Sehrazat sonrió ante la forma en que su hijo tenía la claridad que a veces les faltaba a ellos mismos- ¿Onur ahora va a ser mi papá? - le preguntó a Sehrazat.

-Mmmm, no se si es tan así, Kaan…- dijo Onur y el niño le sonrió- tú tienes un papá, Ahmet Evliyaoglu… tú eres su hijo y tu papá te amaba… yo también te amo… entonces si tú quieres, me puedes decir padre… ¿quieres?

-Mhmm…- dijo Kaan asintiendo y Onur suspiró con alivio

-Hijo… hijo…- dijo y besó su cabeza con suavidad.

Sehrazat los miró con ternura y sintió emoción de que las cosas su fueran acomodando tan bien para la felicidad de todos…

Una vez que terminaron la cena, Onur los alcanzó hasta su casa, y en el viaje de vuelta, Kaan se quedó dormido.

Él lo bajó en brazos y Sehrazat lo acompañó hasta que lo hizo acostar.

* * *

Onur besó su frente y lo arropó con cariño antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta para dejarlo descansando…

Se asomó en la cocina, donde Sehrazat preparaba café para ambos y sonrió con ternura al hacerla sobresaltar un poco…

-Lo siento, no quería asustarte…- le dijo y se perdió en sus ojos.

-No importa… supongo que estaba pensando en otra cosa…

-¿En otra cosa? - le dijo y alzó las cejas, haciéndola sonreír.

-En los preparativos de la boda…- asumió ella y él revoleó los ojos.

-Creí que pensabas en mí…

-¿En ti? ¿por qué lo haría? Te tengo aquí conmigo…

-Qué aburrida…- le dijo él y tiró de su mano, acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Onur…- le dijo ella cuando vio que él miraba sus labios.

-Dime… ¿qué pasa? - le dijo tan cerca que ella sintió que no podía enfocar sus ojos en él y miró sus labios.

-Mmmm… me olvidé…- le dijo y él deslizó una mano por su cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-¿Te olvidaste? Qué pena…- le dijo él y besó la comisura de sus labios con suavidad, tentativamente… sabía que a ella le costaba un poco ser demostrativa con él todavía, y no quería presionarla, pero la verdad era que se moría por besarla hasta dejar sus labios hinchados…

-Me gustó mucho que Kaan tomara nuestro casamiento tan bien…- le dijo cuando él se inclinaba para besarla y Onur se separó y le sonrió

-Es un campeón Kaancito…

-¿Te lo imaginas llamándote papá?

-Quiero dejar que ocurra en algún momento… no quiero hacerme ilusiones, porque me alcanza con que me quiera como yo lo quiero a él…

-Kaan te quiere mucho… además eres una imagen masculina muy importante para él…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Y para ti quien soy?

-¿Para mí? Creí que hablábamos de Kaan…

-Digamos que toda esta situación me hizo querer saber cuáles son tus sentimientos…

-Mmmm… entiendo…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué te parece que podría sentir, si acepté casarme contigo?

-Mmmm… no se…- pretendió Onur, queriendo sacarle alguna palabra, aunque por lo que ella decía, se imaginaba cuales eran sus sentimientos…

-Quizá sea que…- dijo y deslizó un dedo por su torso y él entrecerró los ojos- estoy enamorada de ti…- le dijo y bajó la vista, algo avergonzada…

-Enamorada…- repitió él y buscó sus labios otra vez, tentativamente.

-Muy… enamorada…- aclaró ella y sonrió al ver que él casi no podía controlar más el deseo de besarla.

Los labios de él la encontraron finalmente y la escuchó suspirar. Sehrazat desplazó sus brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo mientras lo dejaba ahondar el beso y se entregaba a sus caricias con anhelo…

Se sintió aprisionada entre la mesada y el cuerpo cálido de Onur y sintió que se estremecía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba el deseo tan intensamente…

Onur interrumpió el beso para mirarla a los ojos y esta vez fue Sehrazat la que lo buscó y él la dejó hacerlo, deleitándose por la forma en que ella se entregaba a sus deseos…

Sehrazat lo tomó de la cara y luego de varios minutos intensos, se separó de él en busca de aire…

Se mordió el labio, agitada y se perdió en sus ojos, que estaban casi tan oscuros como los de ella…

Onur la observó y trató de recuperar la compostura, los besos que habían compartido le hacían más difícil poder hacerlo, porque él sentía que su cuerpo le rogaba que no se fuera de allí, que la abrazara y no la soltara nunca más…

-Onur…- le dijo ella, pendiente de sus labios.

-Dime… dime, Sehrazat…- le dijo deseándola otra vez.

-Te amo…- le dijo y él sintió un nudo en la garganta, causado por la emoción, que casi lo deja mudo…

-¿De verdad? - le dijo casi sin voz.

-De verdad…- asintió ella y sonrió, la timidez había vuelto a apoderarse de ella.

-Pues… qué bueno, porque yo también te amo…- le dijo luego de mirarla un par de segundos, queriendo expresar con su mirada todo lo que se pasaba por el cuerpo y el corazón…

-¿Ah, sí? - le dijo ella con una sonrisa y él le sonrió también.

-Parece que tú también quieres escucharlo…- dijo y ella alzó las cejas con interés.

-Por supuesto…

-Te amo… te amo…- le repitió él y sus labios se encontraron en un beso aún más apasionado que los anteriores.

Sehrazat suspiró al sentirlo contra su cuerpo, desesperado por ella y tuvo que hacer control mental para no dejarse llevar ahí mismo, como si ambos fueran adolescentes…

-Onur… Kaan… no estaba totalmente dormido…- se quejó en un tono que a ambos les pareció demasiado sexy y fue él quien se mordió el labio.

-Tienes razón…- le dijo y besó su frente, tratando de que ambos se calmen un poco.

La necesidad le dio paso a la ternura y ella giró para servirle ese café que le había preparado. Él lo tomó despacio, disfrutando de cada segundo a su lado y luego tomó su mano y besó sus dedos con suavidad…

-Me pasan demasiadas cosas cuando estás cerca de mí…

-A mí también…- le dijo y él tiró de su mano para que lo acompañase a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana, mi vida…- le dijo y besó su mejilla.

-Hasta mañana…- le dijo ella, temblando suavemente al sentirlo otra vez sobre su piel…

Sehrazat lo vio bajar la escalera y cerró la puerta cuando Onur se perdió de vista.

-¿Ya se fue Onur?- le preguntó Kaan y la hizo sobresaltar.

-Si, se fue a dormir a su casa…

-¿Por qué no puede quedarse? ¿no son novios ahora?

-Recién podremos vivir juntos cuando nos casemos…

-¿Y cuando será? Yo quiero que él se quede…

-Yo también…- le dijo ella casi sin pensar y el niño sonrió.

-Lo podríamos invitar un día de estos…- dijo y Sehrazat sonrió, sabiendo que ella tenía tantas ganas como Kaan de que Onur se quedara…

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia que me gusta tanto! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer! **


	40. Chapter 40 Recuerdos dolorosos

**Bueno, estoy de vuelta! Necesitaba un descanso y creí que me tomaría más tiempo pero aquí estoy! Quiero aclarar que me tomaré las actualizaciones con más calma, esto significa que quizá no publicaré todos los días y eso no significa que dejaré de hacerlo, sino que quizá estoy ocupada con otra cosa y por eso no me dediqué a escribir. **

**Aclarado esto, hacía siglos que no actualizaba esta serie y en este capítulo, Sehrazat y Onur vuelven al famoso hotel donde pasaron la noche negra porque Onur lo eligió como el lugar para festejar su boda... espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 40 ****"Recuerdos dolorosos"**

Sehrazat miró a Onur con una sonrisa llena de orgullo, todos a su alrededor levantaron sus copas y brindaron por su logro. Se había convertido en el presidente de la Asociación de Jóvenes Empresarios de Turquía y Yasemin había tenido mucho que ver en eso.

Esa noche, además de ella, los acompañaban doña Feride, Zafer, Melek, Bennu, Kerem y su madre, doña Sebal.

La cena terminó temprano y Onur puso la excusa de que Kaan seguramente estaría esperándolos para irse cuanto antes…

Agradecieron a doña Sebal por la organización de esa cena y se despidieron de todo.

Sehrazat le habló de que iría a ver a la modista de su madre al día siguiente y cuando quiso acordar, se dio cuenta de que no estaban yendo para su casa…

-¿Adónde vamos? - le preguntó frunciendo la nariz, era imposible para ella darse cuenta de qué estaban haciendo.

-Voy a secuestrarte…- le dijo él con aires de misterio y ella sonrió.

Onur condujo unos minutos más y Sehrazat abrió la boca sin poder hablar cuando llegaron a ese lugar adonde todo había comenzado entre ellos… tan mal… ese lugar que ella prefería olvidar…

Un empleado del hotel le abrió la puerta del auto y le dio la bienvenida… Onur se bajó y cuando el hombre se lo llevó, él buscó tomar su mano, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría…

-Mi vida…- le dijo y apretó su mano con suavidad.

-Onur…- dijo y él la miró.

-Aquí fue donde todo comenzó… y no fue de la mejor manera… me gustaría que ahora también fuera aquí… y que se convierta en nuestro lugar para siempre…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sehrazat asintió todavía sin poder creerlo y caminaron juntos hacia la oficina de recepción y se presentaron.

Los hicieron pasar al jardín en donde se celebraría el evento y él se mostró contento con la mujer que los atendió, consultando todo lo que les ofrecerían…

Sehrazat estaba azorada, era como que la realidad era demasiado fuerte como para asimilarla… de repente, de no querer una boda, había pasado a tener una con 700 invitados, y encima importantes…

Onur prestó atención a todos los detalles y hasta le mostró donde estarían los integrantes de la orquesta que musicalizaría la boda…

Se quedaron un rato allí, observando y planificando todo lo que tenían pendiente y ella lo vio distendido, comprometido y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz de haber decidido darle una oportunidad a esos sentimientos que ambos tenían…

En un momento, Sehrazat sintió que él se había distraído y miraba la hora… pensó que quizá estaba cansado y le pidió si podían volver a casa… pero también lo veía algo ansioso y quería saber qué le ocurría…

* * *

Al salir, ella sintió un escalofrío cuando él la llevó hacia la recepción del hotel y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella…

-Escucha… - le dijo tomando sus manos- se me ocurrió que podríamos pasar la noche aquí… juntos… para borrar todos esos recuerdos que para mí son tan dulces y para ti tan amargos… se que quizás hubieras querido esperar hasta la boda, pero, aunque sea déjame abrazarte para dormir…- dijo él y ella alzó las cejas, era un día de muchas emociones juntas…

-Onur…

-Ya le avisé a Mihriban… le dije que probablemente no volverías…

-Está bien…- le dijo y sonrió con ternura cuando vio que él se perdía en sus ojos sin saber si realmente ella había aceptado o se lo había imaginado.

Subieron a la habitación y ella se detuvo frente a la puerta, algo incómoda…

-Créeme, la mejor manera de olvidar lo malo es reemplazarlo por algo especial… haré que esta noche sea especial… aunque solo sea abrazándote para dormir…

Sehrazat asintió y sonrió. Realmente no estaba tan segura de querer solamente que él la abrazara para dormir… porque, aunque le pesara, aquella noche negra, había descubierto que lo deseaba, que anhelaba sentir el calor de su piel y eso era difícil de controlar, y lo sería mucho más teniéndolo tan cerca…

Onur la tomó entre sus brazos no bien entraron y miró sus labios…

-Es muy importante tenerte así…- le dijo y ella asintió.

-También para mí…- dijo ella y él la besó con dulzura.

Ella lo abrazó y le respondió el beso, que fue ganando intensidad y de repente Onur la soltó cuando ella sintió sobre su abdomen, el deseo que se había despertado en él.

-Lo siento, mi vida…- le dijo y besó su frente.

-Onur…- dijo y buscó sus labios.

-Por favor…- le dijo al ver que ella no se detenía.

-Te necesito…- le dijo en voz bajísima y Onur no pudo reprimirse más.

La besó casi con desesperación mientras se movían hacia la cama y Sehrazat sintió el cuerpo cálido de él sobre el suyo cuando cayeron sobre ella…

Cerró los ojos al sentir sus manos tentativas sobre su piel, a la altura de sus piernas y deslizó sus dedos para abrir su camisa, también necesitaba acariciarlo…

Los besos solo se interrumpieron cuando él se incorporó para quitarle el vestido y quitarse los pantalones y ella paseó su mirada por él con deseo, necesitándolo otra vez sobre su piel…

Se reunieron en un abrazo intenso, cargado de ansiedad y Onur se tomó su tiempo para besar todo su cuerpo antes de volver a besar sus labios, cuando se convirtieron en uno…

Sehrazat se perdió en sus ojos y deslizó sus manos por la piel de él, acariciándolo, sintiéndolo profundamente en su corazón…

El clímax los alcanzó a ambos con pocos segundos de distancia y se miraron con emoción luego de recuperarse…

Sehrazat se recostó sobre él y escuchó los latidos de su corazón que iban calmándose…

-Me has dado un hermoso regalo esta noche, mi vida…- le dijo él y besó su cabello.

-Nos merecíamos un reencuentro para borrar todo lo malo que había en nuestra memoria…

-¿Tan malo fue? ¿ni un solo buen recuerdo te quedó de esa noche?

-La situación me lastima… pero la realidad es que siento como si esa noche nos hubiéramos despertado realmente a este amor…

-Eso suena mejor…

-Ya no quiero hablar más de esa noche, pero la realidad es que yo sentía cosas por ti, que fueron tapadas por la desilusión, pero que estaban allí…

-Fui un tonto… sigo sin perdonármelo…

-Mi vida… por nuestro bien, debemos sobreponernos a eso… y esta noche ayudará en nuestros recuerdos…

-Así es…- dijo él y buscó sus labios otra vez.

-Mmmm no hay forma de que me canse de tus besos…- le dijo ella riendo.

-Pues qué bien… porque no pienso dejar de besarte en toda la noche…- dijo él y volvió a capturar sus labios, consciente de que el deseo se renovaría y todo volvería a comenzar…

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en otra historia! **


End file.
